One Night Stand
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: A job interview turned into a night out, turned into a one night stand. Can it turn into more? Guess we'll find out. Rated M for adult themes. There is a male to female trans main character in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know I have a few unfinished stories so I probably shouldn't start another one but... I can't figure out where to go with them and I've started this one. I warn you now, this is M rated and has a trans female character. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue it, I have about 10,000 more words written after this chapter.**

* * *

Callie walked the halls of Seattle Grace, awe written on her face. The resident, soon to be attending, had gotten many offers from many different hospitals prior to taking her Boards. Seattle Grace was one of her top choices; Dr. Richard Webber was willing to give her moving expenses (even though she didn't really need it), a fairly hefty paycheck, and a lab where she could finally start her prosthetic limb research. Plus, there was the fact that Seattle was almost as far as she could get from Miami without leaving the continental U.S.

The Latina finally found the door she was looking for after wandering the halls for close to half an hour. Lifting her hand to knock, she smiled at the nameplate that read "Chief of Surgery", silently vowing to herself that those three words would come after her name, someday.

"Come in!"

Callie was pulled from her musings by the deep voice behind the door and poked her head in the door.

"Ah, Dr. Torres, right on time," Dr. Webber stood from his desk and motioned for the woman to take a seat. "It's great to finally meet you, I've heard great things."

Callie smiled brightly, "Well, I hope I can live up to them, sir."

"I'm sure you will, Dr. Torres." Richard shuffled a few papers around on his desk before looking up at the young doctor, "Now, why don't we discuss your possible future here at Seattle Grace?"

After an hour of talking with Chief Webber followed by an hour long tour of the hospital and meeting the current head of Ortho, Callie was back in her hotel room. She called her sister to gush about how much she wanted this job; she even spoke to her parents for a few minutes before ending the call and deciding to head out for a few drinks.

About a half hour later, Callie found herself outside a fairly crowded club. She could hear the music thumping through the door; she also noticed the line of about 15 people outside. The Latina sighed, assuming she wouldn't be let in but decided to head to the back of the line anyway.

She couldn't have been in line more than five minutes when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, Callie couldn't help the smile that graced her features when she noticed the blonde man who stood next to her.

"You are **far** too pretty to be standing in this line," The blonde smiled before grabbing the Latina's arm. "Come with me, I have an in with the bouncer."

"Are you even old enough to get into the club?" Callie asked with a chuckle.

"I'll have you know, I'm 32 years old! I may look young now, but when I'm 70 and look 50, you'll be in your wheelchair, crying."

"Insulting a woman is a **great** way to get her to spend time with you." Callie laughed at the young man.

"Well, good thing I was thinking more that you could hang out with my hot, twin sister over there," the man pointed toward the front of the line. "But hey, if you're insulted, I apologize and I will go tell my sister that I failed her."

As the young man walked away, Callie took a closer look at the blonde woman at the head of the line. The Latina couldn't deny that this woman was definitely hot, and so very much her type. Deciding that it was worth the shot, she stepped out of the line and grabbed the man by the elbow.

"Well, I mean, I'd hate for you to disappoint your sister..."

The blonde man smiled and offered his hand to Callie, "Then come on!"

Callie willing took the man's hand and followed him toward the blonde woman, "Zo, look!"

The blonde stood wide-eyed at her brother, "Did you seriously drag this woman out of line and over here? Timothy, what have we said about this?"

"What? No! She agreed to come over here!" The man, apparently named Timothy, turned toward Callie, "Tell her, please?"

Callie reached forward, "Hi, I'm Callie, and he's right, I agreed to come over."

The blonde eyed her brother before shaking the Latina's hand, "Arizona, nice to meet you. And this is my shmuck of a brother, Tim, who thinks he can just find women to spend time with me even though I told him I wasn't interested in finding a woman right now."

"Oh, well, then I'm sorry to bother you. I will just go back to line. Have a great night." Callie smiled at the two blondes before turning away.

"No, wait!" Arizona managed to grab hold of the woman's wrist before she could walk too far away, "While I want to smack my brother for not listening to me, I'd actually really like for you hang out with us. If you're interested, that is."

Callie smiled widely, "Oh, I am very interested."

"Great!" Arizona smiled and Callie almost fainted at the sight of the blonde's dimples.

Once inside the club, Tim led the two women to VIP where Callie saw a roped off section with a sign that read "Robbins".

"Question, this place is called 'The Nest', this VIP section is marked 'Robbins', did someone really make a bird themed night club?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked around the club.

"Not exactly, the name, 'The Nest', is somewhat bird related, only in the fact that my brother owns this place and our last name is Robbins," Arizona explains as she points to the sign on the VIP tables. "He named it 'The Nest' because he thinks he's clever."

It had been about two hours since the three walked into the night club. Callie had finally convinced Arizona to dance with her after three straight shots of tequila.

"I-I don't know, Callie, I'm not much of a dancer and I'm a little bit drunk so I'll probably be even worse," Arizona mumbled as they reached the packed dance floor.

Callie smiled and pulled the blonde further onto the floor, "You'll be fine! Just stand behind me, hands on my hips, and move with me. I have faith in you."

Arizona nodded dumbly as the Latina began moving along to the music pumping through the speakers.

The two women began to dance, and as the alcohol began to make its way through Arizona's system, the blonde became more and more bold. By the fourth song, she was pressed right against the brunette who was dancing more provocatively as the music continued to play.

"God, you are gorgeous." Arizona spoke softly into the brunette's ear.

Callie smiled and purposely pushed her ass back into Arizona causing the Latina to moan, "Oh, God. Do you always strap one on before going to the club?"

Arizona quickly put at least a foot of space between herself and Callie, "I-I uh, I gotta..."

The blonde never finished her sentence before bolting from the dancefloor. Callie watched as she ran past VIP and through a non-descript door. Callie quickly found Tim.

"Timothy? Um, Arizona just bailed on me randomly and took off behind a door over there," Callie pointed toward the door.

The blonde man nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, saw that coming. I saw you guys on the dancefloor. That door leads to the stairs to my office. Go ahead up; I'll let Mickey know you can go up."

Callie simply nodded before walking toward the door. The large man wearing a security shirt smiled at the Latina as he simply opened the door and motioned for her to follow the stairs.

Walking up the stairs, Callie had to keep herself from bailing in the other direction. Unfortunately, she had a kind heart and needed to apologize for making the blonde uncomfortable, even if it meant being kicked out of the club onto her ass.

The Latina quietly knocked on the door at the top of the stairs, not waiting for an answer before opening the door, "Arizona?"

Arizona sat at the desk, her head in her hands, "You can just leave, Callie. I just got kinda light headed from the heat and the alcohol, just... It's fine. Go home."

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." Callie rounded the desk and sat gently on the edge next to the blonde, "I wanted to apologize for all that down there. I made you uncomfortable and I'm deeply sorry."

Arizona finally looked up, shaking her head, "No, I made myself uncomfortable. I try not to get too close, physically, to women I don't know. I... ok, I'm not wearing a strap-on. I'm transgender. I have a penis, Callie. You're... a gorgeous woman and you were dancing on me and I got excited. I should be the one apologizing."

"You think you need to apologize for something you have no control over?" Callie raised a brow.

"I'm apologizing for offending you. I let the alcohol get to me and I just, couldn't control it."

"Exactly, couldn't control it." Callie smiled at the blonde, "And, if we're being completely honest, it did the exact opposite of offend me, Arizona. It was kinda hot."

"Uh, what?"

Callie laughed at the face the blonde made, "Well, I mean, you're a gorgeous woman who, by the quick feel I got, happens to have a pretty good-sized penis and was clearly attracted to me in some way. That is hot."

Arizona sat a moment, not sure what to say, "I, um..."

"I swear, this isn't some sort of weird fetish thing. You're just a gorgeous girl who happens to have a little bit of extra equipment that I happen to like as much as people without them." Callie leaned toward Arizona, still sat on the edge of the desk, "I have to be honest, if you don't pull back in the next five seconds, I am going to kiss you."

Arizona did move, though. The move, however, was to lean forward and kiss Callie before the Latina had the chance to do it herself. The kiss was passionate, full of tongue and nipping teeth.

"Dios mio," Callie pulled away, a hand on her forehead. "That was..."

"Yeah." Arizona let out a chuckle, "You're a hell of a kisser."

Callie smiled, "Not so bad yourself, Arizona."

Before Callie knew what had happened, Arizona had pulled the brunette into her lap and began kissing her furiously, again. Callie moaned before pulling away again.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me?"

Callie sighed, "Arizona, I go back home tomorrow. I'm not from here. I came out for a job interview, I live in Miami. I just needed you to know that before we went any further. I didn't want you to think I was leading you on and then disappear, especially because I can feel how hard you are and it's making me **so** wet but if you want more than a one-night thing, I need to walk away."

"I'm a big girl, Callie..."

Callie rolled her hips on Arizona's lap and winked at the blonde, "I know, I can feel how big you are."

Arizona let out a small moan, "So not what I mean. I'm an adult, Callie, I can handle a one-night stand if that's all this will be. I just know that I want you, right now."

"So, take me," Callie smirked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Arizona didn't need to be told twice; she quickly hoisted Callie back onto the desk and stood between her legs, making quick work of the button fly on the brunette's pants.

"Holy fuck. I didn't think you'd be able to lift me. I'm not exactly light." Callie panted.

"I help Tim haul kegs in my free time. And you're not heavy, believe me."

Arizona again hoisted Callie up, wrapping the Latin's legs around her waist. Quickly crossing the office, Arizona places Callie flat on her back across the overstuffed couch in the corner.

"I'm gunna have to buy my brother a new couch after this..." Arizona laughed as she made quick work of the Latina's shirt.

"I'll leave a really good tip. Just fuck me!"

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona husked as she leaned back to pull her pants down some.

"Condom," Callie whimpered as she sees Arizona's fairly large erection straining in the blonde's briefs, "I'm not on birth control."

"I uh... Tim might have some in his desk."

Callie watches as Arizona quickly jogs to her brother's desk, her jeans now hang open at her hips. She couldn't help but moan at the way Arizona's hips swayed was undoubtedly feminine but the bulge in the blonde's underwear was anything but feminine. The Latina unconsciously ran a single hand down the length of her torso and began toying with the wetness that collected between her thighs. When the blonde turned back toward the couch, she let out her own moan.

"Um, this is really sexy and all, watching you touch yourself, but I believe that is my job."

"Well, maybe you should come do your job, then." Callie smirked while still touching herself.

Arizona was across the room in a split second, quickly dropping to her knees in front of the sofa and situating herself between smooth, jean clad thighs. The blonde made quick work of the Latina's jeans and underwear and wasted no time in running her tongue through the wetness.

"Fuck!" Callie moaned and bucked up into the blonde's face. "Don't tease, Arizona. Just make me cum. I don't care how but make me cum!"

Arizona buried her face between Callie's thighs while pulling her jeans and briefs down just enough for her erection to spring free. While still pleasuring Callie with her tongue, Arizona rolled the condom onto herself.

Finally pulling herself away from Callie's sex, Arizona ran the back of her hand across her mouth, "Are you ready for me?"

Callie pulled the blonde toward her by the back of her pale neck and into a short kiss, "Absolutely. Fuck me, Arizona, please."

The blonde wasted no more time and sliding into the Latina's depths, both women letting out a loud moan, "Fuck, you're so tight," Arizona moaned as she slowly thrust into the brunette.

Callie couldn't respond; the feeling of Arizona thrusting in and out was just too good. The Latina clutched at Arizona's back through her t-shirt.

"Harder, please!"

Arizona did as she was told and began pounding relentlessly into the woman below her. The two were so engrossed in the amazing feeling of each other, that they didn't hear the door to the office open.

"Arizona!" The women finally heard someone yelling from the door way.

The blonde whipped around, "Fucking leave, Timothy Daniel!"

"Oh shit!" Tim quickly covered his eyes and ran from the room.

Arizona stopped her movements with a huff, "Well that was a fuckin' mood killer."

"Sit back; I know how to bring the mood up, again." Callie smirked as Arizona raised her brow, "No pun intended but it works."

Arizona didn't speak, simply sat back on the couch like Callie asked. Before she could fully register what was going on, Callie was on her knees on the cushion next to the blonde and taking Arizona's semi-erect member into her mouth.

"Oh, whoa, ok, yeah, that'll definitely work." Arizona let out a moan as the brunette worked her to a full erection. "Jesus, you're good at that."

Callie bobbed her head a few more times before stopping to look Arizona in the eye, "I taste good on you."

"Jesus, Callie, your mouth feels almost as good as your pussy." Arizona moaned as she threw her head back on her shoulders.

Callie just hummed around Arizona while continuing to bob her head. Arizona couldn't help but moan while she ran a pale hand over Callie's tanned back towards the Latina's ass before giving it a light slap.

"Shit!" Callie hissed and wiggled her hips a bit, "Harder."

"Mm, you like it rough? I can do rough." Arizona drew her hand back and smacked Callie's ass again.

Callie could feel her flesh sting and burn, certain there would be a palm shaped print on her ass for at least a day, she moaned, "Fuck me."

Arizona complied, sliding her hands under Callie's arms and pulling the Latina onto her lap, "I'm gunna fuck you, alright."

Callie bit her lip as she slowly lowered herself onto Arizona's erection. Both women moaned at the feeling of Arizona's erection sliding into the Latina's depths. The blonde once again slid a hand behind Callie and down her back, stopping at the unmarred cheek and caressing the supple flesh.

"You're ass does not quit, Callie."

"Calliope," Callie moaned as Arizona smacked her ass again

"What?"

Callie continued to slowly bounce herself up and down on Arizona, "My name is Calliope. My f-full name. Jesus Christ you're so big!"

"And you're so tight, and wet, Calliope. Can you hear how wet you are for me?" In an effort to prove her point, Arizona thrust rapidly into the Latina, "So wet."

Callie moaned loudly as Arizona thrust into her, she could feel the blonde's hand caressing her ass and the other fondling her breast. It was like Arizona was every where all at once and it was causing Callie's head to spin and her heart to race. "Jesus, fuck me."

"I **am** fucking you, Calliope." Arizona spoke with a light chuckle.

Callie slowly grabbed the pale hand that was on her ass and moved it just a bit, "Fuck me."

Arizona's eyes widened a bit, "Seriously?"

Callie simply nodded. Arizona slid a single finger into Callie's tight center, squeezing between the Latina's walls and her own hard member, lubricating her finger before sliding back out and to Callie's ass, "Are you sure?"

"Mmmmm, stopping asking questions and fuck me, already!"

Arizona did as she was told; she stopped asking questions and slowly slid her finger into Callie's ass, "God damn it, you're the sexiest woman alive, I swear."

"Arizona!" Callie moaned out, "I think I'm gunna…"

Arizona sped up her thrusts and whispered in the Latina's ear, "Me too, cum for me, Calliope."

Callie continued to moan as she bounced on Arizona's lap, "Jesucristo! Mierda, mas fuerte. Eres tan grande y duro."

"Fuck, I'm gunna cum. God, you're so tight!"

Both women let out a loud moan as they came, one right after the other. Arizona slowed her thrusts gradually before stopping completely, pulling her finger from Callie but not pulling out of her sex just yet. Callie couldn't move, she simply laid her head on Arizona's shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, Callie finally spoke, "God. That was a work out."

Arizona chuckled, "No kidding. I guess maybe we should get cleaned up."

"Is there a bathroom in here I can use?" Callie asked, still not pulling off of Arizona, "I'm not really feeling the walk of shame to the bathrooms downstairs."

"Yeah, the door behind the desk," Arizona pointed toward the door she spoke of, "Ladies first."

"Mmm, a big dick, pretty face, **and** chivalrous," Callie smiled, "They definitely don't make 'em like you anymore."

Arizona blushed as Callie climbed off her lap and made her way to the bathroom, still naked from the waist down. The blonde couldn't help but moan at the sight. Finally shaking herself from her thoughts, Arizona stood from the couch to dispose of the condom when she noticed something.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

Arizona whipped her head around when she heard Callie re-enter the room, "Um, well, the uh… The condom broke…"

Arizona closed her eyes and braced for some sort of anger or something. After a few seconds, when no yelling could be heard, she slowly opened a single eye to see Callie pulling her heels on, "Did you hear me? The condom broke."

"Yeah, I heard you. Shit happens, yeah? Don't worry; I'll swing by a pharmacy on my way back to the hotel."

"I could take you to the hospital, I w-"

"It's ok, Arizona. I'm a big girl, too." Callie spoke with a soft laugh, "I better get going though, I have an early flight and it's after midnight."

Callie slowly stalked toward the blonde, caressing a pale cheek with her tanned fingers, "I had a great time tonight and I'm really glad we met. I just wish I didn't have to run back home…"

Arizona leaned into Callie's palm, "One night stands suck sometimes, but we're adults. We'll be ok. If you're ever back in Seattle, feel free to find me."

Callie nodded, leaning forward to lay a sweet kiss on soft pink lips, "Have a good life, Arizona. You're gunna make some woman **very** happy some day."

"Goodbye, Calliope," Arizona whispered as the Latina pulled away with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

***Five Weeks Later***

"Cal, are you sure you're ok? Every time I see you, you're dashing off to the bathroom. In the 21 years that I have been your little sister, I've seen you throw up maybe 5 times and all of those were a result of the flu."

Callie looked up from the toilet bowl to eye her little sister, "Well, maybe I'm getting the flu, again."

"In the middle of June?" Aria raises a brow at her sister.

"Ok, listen, I'm going to tell you something but you are sworn to secrecy, understood?" Callie held her hand out, pinky out, asking her sister to pinky promise.

"We are 21 and 27 and still use pinky promises?" Aria sighed but still appeased her sister with the pinky promise.

Callie took a deep breath and stood from the bathroom floor, "So, while I was in Seattle to interview at Seattle Grace, remember I called you and said I was gunna go out for a few drinks?"

Aria nodded her head while Callie gathered things to brush her teeth.

"Well, I met someone at the bar. I'm a bit ashamed to say I don't really remember their name but one minute we're drinking, then dancing, then next thing I know…" Callie's sentence trailed off as she began brushing her teeth.

"Spit it out, hermanita!"

Callie took the tooth brush out of her mouth and spit, "Next thing I know, I'm naked from the waist down, on their lap. Apparently the condom broke and, yeah…"

There is a long pause of silence; Callie continues to brush her teeth to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. When she finishes, she stands and stares at her sister.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there all day looking at me like I have two heads?"

"It's very possible that you have two heads right now, though!" Aria practically screamed before covering her mouth, "I'm sorry, that was loud and rude and thank God that Mami and Papi aren't home. You could be pregnant Callie. That's huge! Wait… I thought you were speaking the vagina monologues lately?"

"Vagina monologues? You've spent too much time with Addison lately." Callie laughed, "For your information, I speak both languages fluently and can easily switch from one to the other, a lot like Spanish and English."

"That's more information than I needed thank you. Whatever, you're gunna be a doctor, your boards are in like a month, how did you not think to get the morning after pill or something?"

Callie sighed as she walked into her room, "I vaguely remember planning on doing that but I'd had a lot to drink and honestly, had just had my brains pretty much fucked out so, I guess I forgot."

"Again, more information than I needed, Calliope!"

"Oh please! Like you haven't said the exact thing to me? Actually, I'm pretty sure it was just last week when we were supposed to have breakfast Sunday morning and you said, and I quote, 'Listen, I had my brains fucked out last night and I'm a little sore so can we make it lunch instead?' Remember that?"

Aria blushed furiously, "Ok, you win. Well, I guess we should go grab a pregnancy test?"

"Actually," Callie reached into her nightstand and pulled out a small CVS bag, "I already did. And peed on it. Congratulations, you're gunna be a Tia!"

"Oh man, Mami and Papi are gunna kill you, Calliope!"

 ***Six Months Later***

Callie smiled as she looked up at the entrance to Seattle Grace Hospital with one hand on her ever growing belly.

"This is it, Ace. We made it!"

The Latina had passed her boards with flying colors and accepted the job offer from Seattle Grace, especially after her parents completely disowned her for having a child out of wedlock, because being bisexual wasn't bad enough, she had to get knocked up by someone she didn't even know. Today was her third day in Seattle and her first day at the hospital.

Richard Webber had been made well aware of the pregnancy when he made the official job offer and promised Callie that she had nothing to worry about, after the birth of her child and subsequent maternity leave, the Latina would be able to come right back to work and start right where she left off.

After taking a few moments to herself, to bask in the rare sunlight of Seattle, Callie entered the hospital, a smile on her face, and made her way to the attendings' lounge on the third floor. The Latina smiled at people she passed, she couldn't have been any happier. Well, maybe a bit happier if she could find the gorgeous woman who had gotten her pregnant.

"That just sounds so weird." Callie spoke quietly to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you think no one is around, Calliope?"

Callie's head whipped around at the familiar voice, "A-arizon-na?!"

The blonde smiled shyly, "So you're the new ortho attending? That's pretty bad ass. Can I get a hug, or something?"

Callie, whose back was to the blonde, looked down at her stomach, spoke without turning around, "Um, well, I kind of need to tell you something…"

"Come on, Callie, you said it was a one night stand, I can handle that. We made adult decisions and I can handle just being your friend, I swear."

Callie continued to look at her belly, not sure what to say or do. Finally, after a pause, Callie decided to just turn toward the blonde, her thermal skull shirt tight against her stomach.

"You're pregnant?!" Arizona smiled, "That's great! I love babies! I'm actually the baby doctor here. Well, I mean, I probably won't be the one delivering your baby. But, God forbid, if anything is wrong with him or her, I can be their doctor."

"You can't be their doctor, Arizona." Callie spoke softly.

Arizona shrugged, "Oh, ok, I totally get it. No one wants their one night stand as their kid's doctor. That'd probably be awkward as hell for the baby's father, right? And besides, your baby is probably perfectly healthy. No need for a maternal/fetal or pediatric surgeon. Can I still get that hug, though? It's great to see you."

Before Callie could say anything, Arizona had the taller woman wrapped in a tight hug.

"Hey! The baby kicked!" Arizona smiled down at Callie's belly, "That gets cooler every time. I had a baby that wouldn't stop kicking during an ultrasound once; she was kicking so hard the transducer was moving. It was hilarious! Do you know what you're having?"

"N-no, I didn't want to find anything out without the baby's other parent there."

"Oh, does he travel or something? Oh, is he a soldier? My brother and I were both Marines, actually."

Callie couldn't help but stare at the woman before her, a small smile on her face as she listened to the blonde babble, "Well, then yeah, actually. Their other parent was a Marine."

"Really?! Is he serving now? I wonder if I know him."

"I'd say you know her pretty well…" Callie's voice trailed.

"Yeah? What's her name?"

"Arizona."

The blonde laughed, "We've established that you remember my name, Callie. I'm asking about your baby's other mother. Sorry for assuming it was a guy. How far along are you?"

Callie sighed, "I'm about seven and a half months. And the baby's other mother, their other parent is you."

Arizona had just taken a sip out of the coffee that Callie hadn't previously noticed was in the blonde's hand, and promptly spit it out, "I'm sorry, what?"

 **Well, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I've been writing this for a while, or working on it at least, and was debating even posting this. If you have any ideas for the story or just things you'd like to see happen, feel free to tell me. I'm more than willing to take your opinions into consideration. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **~Elijah**


	3. Chapter 3

"In the haste of getting back to my hotel after midnight in a strange town, I forgot to go to the pharmacy. Then I totally forgot about the broken condom all together because I went home and had boards and all that. And next thing I knew, it had been 5 weeks since the night we spent together and I had been puking my brains out so I peed on the stupid stick and the damn thing turned pink. And, yeah. So, Arizona, I completely forgot your last name until just now when I saw your lab coat or I would have called you, Robbins, I'm seven and a half months pregnant with your child. And um, if you'd like, we can do an ultrasound on my lunch break today and find out what we're having…"

Arizona couldn't do much more than blink rapidly at the Latina.

"I really didn't want to keep anything from you. I didn't remember your name or the name of the club or I would have called you or something. I swear. And if it makes you feel any better, though it might not, I have a huge scrapbook at my house. It has all the baby's ultrasound pictures, along with all kinds of stuff that I've gone through during the pregnancy; stuff that made me sick, stuff the baby liked, pictures of my belly every week since I found out I was pregnant, all that."

"I uh…" Arizona cleared her throat, "I'm going to be a mother?"

"Yes. If you don't believe me, I understand, we don't know each other. We can get a DNA test done now or wait until the baby is born. And, if it's ok with you, I've been dying to find out what this baby is. I have a feeling it's a boy but it's a 50/50 shot."

"I'm going to be a mother? Like, to a baby?" Arizona asked again.

"Well, yeah, unless you don't want to be. I totally understand. I'm financially stable enough to do this alone. I kinda figured I was gunna have to cause I didn't think I'd be able to find you."

"What?! No! I totally want to be this baby's mother! I never thought I'd have kids because it's hard to keep a stable relationship and all that being transgender and all." Arizona took a deep breath, "Holy shit! I'm gunna to be a mom! My mother's gunna flip! And Tim? He'll probably kill me. I still haven't heard the end of it about him walking in on us. Seven and a half months later and he still teases me."

Callie had the biggest smile on her face, "So, you're ok with this? You want to be in their life?"

"Absolutely, Calliope! When does your shift start? I'd love to get the ultrasound done, as soon as possible. I gotta know if it's a boy or girl."

Callie looked down at her phone, "In about a half hour."

"We could go do the ultrasound now, I mean, I am the head of the department, so I can get the machine no problem."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Callie smiled and followed Arizona out of the room.

No more than 5 minutes later, Callie and Arizona are sitting in an exam room with a nurse setting up the ultrasound machine.

"I have been waiting for this for so long." Callie rubbed her belly as they waited for the nurse to get all set up, "Please cooperate, Ace. Your mommies want to know what you are."

"Ace?"

Callie chuckled, "I mean, I've had probably way too much unprotected sex in my life and never been pregnant. One night with you and BAM! I'm pregnant. Ace just kind of seemed appropriate."

"I kinda like it," Arizona smiled, "Maybe, if it is a boy, we could discuss naming him Ace."

"We can talk about it. I like the whole non-traditional naming thing. I mean, I was named after Homer's muse and I assume you were named after the USS Arizona."

Arizona raised a brow, curious how Callie knew the story behind her name, but before she could ask any questions, the nurse spoke up.

"Ok, Dr. Torres, this is going to be a bit cold."

The room was silent for a few moments before the soft thumping of a baby's heart beat could be heard.

"Nice and strong," Arizona smiled, "Definitely a Robbins."

Callie could only smile as Arizona looked wondrously at the screen, she couldn't help but watch the blonde. Sure she wanted to see the ultrasound, and would occasionally glance at the screen, but most of the time, she kept her eyes on the blonde who was seeing their child for the first time.

"Aw, look at that face!" Arizona practically squealed when the baby's profile popped up. "That's definitely your nose."

"Yeah, I've said that since the first time I could see a nose."

"Ok, are you ladies ready for the big reveal?" Nurse Megan asked with a smile.

Both women nodded vigorously.

"Well, baby is…" the nurse trailed off as she moved the transducer and laughed, "Certainly not shy at all is he?"

Both women had their eyes glued to the screen where their son lay in Callie's womb, legs spread wide, showing that he was, in fact, a boy.

"I knew it!" Callie spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'll be damned. It's like Christmas morning. I find out I'm gunna be a mom and I'm having a son all in the same day." Arizona couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward and kissed the brunette passionately on the lips. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm just really super excited right now."

"I'm not complaining but I have to get to work. Can we maybe hang out later and talk this over? Figure things out?"

Arizona nodded, helping Callie from the exam table, "Absolutely. Just have me paged at the end of your shift, ok?"

"Sure," Callie smiled.

Arizona smiled back before slowly lowering herself to one knee, "Hey little man. This is the first time you've heard my voice but I'm your other mother. Sorry I haven't been around but I'm here now. You're gunna get sick of my voice, I'm gunna be around so much. Momma's stuck with me now, kid. And you be good for Momma today, it's her first day at work and she doesn't need to be getting sick and all that. I love you, Ace."

Both women have tears in their eyes as Arizona places a soft kiss on Callie's belly.

"You're kind of amazing."

"I'm amazing? You're housing a tiny human, **our** tiny human! That is so much more than amazing. Have me paged today if you need anything. And I mean **anything**. I have a light day, pretty much all paper work barring any emergencies and I'll see you at the end of your shift?"

"Definitely," Callie can't seem to wipe the smile from her face, "I'll see you later."

Five hours later, Arizona found herself in her office after a four and a half hour emergency surgery. The expectant mother didn't make it, but Arizona was able to save the baby boy. The blonde sat on her couch after removing her scrub pants and her prosthetic. The surgery was unusually grueling since she found her out she'd be the mother to a baby boy in just 6 short weeks, and now she needed to relieve some pressure in the residual limb.

As the blonde lay on the couch in just her boxer briefs, her head fell back onto the arm of the couch, her eyes began to drift closed as she was finally able to relax. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hang on," Arizona groaned.

Too tired to reach for her prosthetic and pants, the blonde just pulled a blanket over her lap before asking who was at the door.

"It's Callie, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

The Latina entered the room slowly, seeing the blonde still laid on the couch, "Am I bothering you? I can come back. I was just bringing you something to eat, one of the nurses said you had a pretty rough surgery."

"No, you're fine, I could definitely use some food." Arizona sat up and threw the blanket off.

"Huh." Callie eyed the blonde in her underwear before realizing she was an amputee.

Arizona, catching Callie's eye, noticed where she was looking, "IED in the Marines, hurt like a bitch. If it bothers you, I can put my leg back on."

Callie shook her head, "No, I was just wondering how I didn't noticed that the night we spent together. Is it giving you any trouble? I'm actually starting research for bionic limbs, that's part of the reason I came here, Dr. Webber gave me a pretty good chunk of change."

"Is that what's going on in the new lab?"

Callie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's always been a passion of mine. I saw a few amputee soldiers in Miami and I kinda just fell in love with the idea of giving them the best quality of life possible. I mean, they, well you, sacrificed so much for our country so this is the least I could do."

"Well let me know if you need a guinea pig. A bionic leg sounds kinda cool," Arizona smiled at the woman. "And as far as not noticing last time, we were pretty occupied and a bit tipsy."

Callie blushed, "This is true. And I will let you know; right now I'm just at the research phase of it. Hopefully I'll be doing the physical part within a few months. I've actually been researching since internship. Anyway, I brought you soup because the lasagna looked questionable and your child doesn't like sandwiches."

"He definitely gets that from me, I don't like sandwiches. Except grilled cheese. I never understood how something as simple as crunchy, buttery bread, and melted cheese could be so good."

"Good to know, I'll try grilled cheese today."

Arizona grabbed the covered bowl from Callie, "Why don't you come over tonight? I could make some grilled cheese and we could talk about what's going to happen with all this?"

"Maybe you could come over to my house instead?" Callie asked hopefully, "I want to show you the scrapbook and I still need to finish his room. Well, start it really, I have a lot of stuff but I've been so busy getting ready for today that I haven't had the chance to start his room."

"That sounds great! I could help with his room, I mean, if that's ok with you?"

"It's more than ok. Maybe we could do some shopping this weekend. I bought a lot of gender neutral stuff but now that I know he's a boy, I'd really like to decorate a little differently."

Arizona clapped and bounced in her seat, "YES! I love shopping. And shopping for babies is even better. I'm the queen of baby shower gifts."

Later that evening, Callie is partaking in one of her favorite past times as she dances around her new home in her underwear, albeit very carefully as to not jump start labor early. Today, she was listening to favorite station on Pandora, salsa dancing across her living room.

"You need to learn this stuff, Ace. I'm assuming Mommy has no idea how to dance salsa or bachata or anything like that and I want you to know and embrace both sides of your heritage. So, get used to this. Momma used dance with your Abuelito like this all the time. But, you don't need to worry about him."

Callie got so wrapped up in dancing and talking to her belly that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Mommy now." Callie excitedly ran, well let's be honest, it was more of a quick waddle, to the door. "Arizona!"

"You're in your underwear. And sweaty," The blonde chuckled at the sight before her. "Did I interrupt your alone time or something?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ace and I were just dancing. Come dance!" Callie dragged the other woman into the house and began dancing to the music still playing in the background.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you got me to dance with you?"

Callie smiled seductively at the blonde, "Are you saying you don't want a repeat performance?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all, believe me. I just didn't know what we were exactly." Arizona sighed quietly, "Can we just talk right now? I promise to dance later if you want."

"Sure, let me go put on some pants or something," Callie pointed down the hall, "Make yourself at home. Have whatever you want from the kitchen and I'll meet you back in the living room."

Arizona did as she was told, stopping to grab a bottle of water from Callie's fridge before slowly making her way into the living room. She stopped along the way to look at the few photos that lined the wall. She came to the last photo, closest to the living room, and stopped to admire it. It was a black and white photo of the Latina looking out over the ocean, her arms wrapped protectively around her belly.

"Aria took that on my last day in Miami. I was at my parents' house grabbing the last of my things because they weren't home. I wasn't allowed there so Aria had to sneak me in one Sunday when Mami and Papi went to church."

Arizona turned to the brunette, "You're not allowed at your parents?"

"Nope, they weren't too happy when I came out as bisexual and when I told them I was having a baby, my mom freaked. She demanded I give it up, she even suggested abortion which was a shock considering it's a sin but apparently, having a one night stand and then a child out of wedlock was worse than abortion. She couldn't have her friends knowing that her bisexual daughter was pregnant but not married. They disowned me when I refused either."

"I'm so sorry, Calliope. This is my fault."

"Seriously, Arizona, do not apologize. I wouldn't give up Ace for all the money in the world. This little guy," Callie smiled as she again rubbed her belly, "Was my saving grace. Anyway, you wanted to talk."

The women made the short walk to the couch. Callie sat with her back to the arm of the couch and brought her feet up.

"Is this ok? My ankles are swollen as all hell and I need to keep them elevated."

Arizona nodded as she grabbed the Latina's feet and pulled them onto her lap, without a word she began to massage the tan skin, "So, I need to know what we are. I mean, I'm not like… expecting you to jump feet first into a relationship with me but, I do like you Calliope and I'd love to at the very least take you out on a date. I mean nothing fancy since you could pop this baby out any day now."

"I'd love that, actually. And your hands are like magic, jeez. My feet and ankles haven't felt this good since before I was pregnant."

"So, while I'd really like to get to know more about you, I really wanna know how this pregnancy has gone."

Callie laughed, "Oh, man, this boy has kept me on my toes already. I had morning sickness up until about a month ago. The only thing I could keep down was mashed potatoes. If I see another bowl of mashed potatoes before this child is 5, I may scream."

"I love mashed potatoes. I've been known to keep the instant stuff in my kitchen at all times just so I can make a bowl, even at 2 am."

"Great! So far he gets everything from you. Your hate for sandwiches and love of mashed potatoes. Family dinners should be interesting." Callie groaned playfully. "Anyway, he does get at least one thing from me, he **loves** Latin music. I constantly have the reggaeton or bachata station on Pandora playing. He kicks and wiggles his way around in there. He's actually pretty calm at night so I'm hoping he'll be a good sleeper."

"I wish I could have been there from the beginning," Arizona spoke with a sad smile, "But, at least I'm here now."

Callie reached behind herself to the end table, "I have the scrapbook! Every ultrasound, belly picture, all of it; although, you may not want to see the belly pictures, they aren't very attractive."

"Hey! Don't talk about my baby momma like that!" Arizona laughed, "Give me that book, woman, and slide this way so we can look at it together."

Callie gladly cuddled into Arizona's side as she explained each photo, ultrasound, and paragraph written. Before they knew it, it was almost 8 PM and Arizona's stomach let its displeasure about its lack of food be known.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was that hungry."

Callie laughed at the blonde who was blushing furiously, "It's ok but your son is really crazing pizza right now. Could we do the grilled cheese another time and just order out?"

"Definitely, if you're up for it, we could go to my favorite place. It's less than a 10 minute drive from here."

"Sure, let me put on actual pants," Callie laughed as Arizona eyed the shorts the brunette was wearing.

"Good idea, I'll wait here."

Upon reaching the pizzeria, Callie grabbed a table while Arizona put in their order. She came back about five minutes later with a couple of drinks.

"Sorry, I got caught up with Mike; I haven't had the chance to come by in a while and was asking how things were." Arizona explained as she placed a large glass of milk in front of the Latina, "Anyway, our pizza will be ready in about ten minutes."

"No worries. So, does this count as a date?"

Arizona laughed, "What are we 15? When I take you on a date, it will be **much** nicer than this, I promise."

"Well I think this place is pretty awesome. I love the hometown, mom and pop places."

"Ok, so tell me more about yourself. I wanna know Calliope Torres. I mean, our son is gunna ask questions someday and I should probably know answers."

"What do you wanna know? I'm an open book."

Arizona sat for a moment, thinking, "What's your favorite movie?"

"I have more than one," Callie looked to Arizona who nodded for the brunette to continue. "Mommie Dearest has always been one of my favorites. As far as funny movies, Too Wong Foo is amazing."

"Never even heard of it," Arizona responded.

"Oh, my God! You're missing out. You haven't lived until you've seen Patrick Swayze, Wesley Snipes, and John Leguizamo in drag! I have the DVD at home, we'll have to watch it."

"Speaking of home, can I ask something?"

Callie nodded for the blonde to continue.

"So, you just became an attending, like literally, your first day was today. How in the hell do you have your own home? I mean, I rent a two bedroom with my brother and I'm the head of the department and he owns a bar."

"Well, in the interest of starting a potential relationship with honesty, I'm kinda rich." Callie ducked her head as she blushed.

"Oh, ok. Well, that's good. At least Ace won't have to worry about stuff. I mean, I make good enough money and you have money so he's good. Anyway, back to the serious stuff, favorite food?"

"Wait, it's my turn!" Callie whined.

The women talked for hours while eating their pizza. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight and both had work the next day so Arizona led the brunette to her car and drove her home.

Once reaching Callie's door, the blonde let out a yawn, "Oh man. I'm gunna be tired tomorrow."

"Arizona, why don't you stay here tonight? It's late and I really don't want you driving home if you're that tired. I don't have a guest bed yet but you can share my bed, it's a California King so there's plenty of room."

"It's ok, Callie, I can totally drive home."

Callie vehemently disagreed, "No, I will not let you drive. You're staying here, no if, ands, or buts about it. I have some clothes that should fit you, they may be a bit big but it's something."

"I mean, if it's ok with you, I can sleep in my tank top and boxers. If you're not comfortable, I can just sleep on the couch."

"You will not sleep on the couch. Let's go, my room is the last one on the left, I'm just gunna lock up. Go ahead and make yourself at home, just as long as it's not on the side of the bed furthest from the door."

Once Callie had double checked that all the doors were locked and the alarm was set, she padded off into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water and then down the hall to her room. The Latina quietly entered her room incase Arizona was already asleep. However, what she saw was a bit of a surprise. Callie has obviously seen the blonde almost naked from the waist down but it had been a long 7 and a half months, so when she walked into the room to find Arizona stood with her fairly tight boxer briefs hung low on her hips while she was stretching her back caused Callie's breath to hitch, which did not go unnoticed by Arizona.

"Are you ok?"

Callie visibly swallowed and shook her head, "Uh, yeah, fine. I'm just gunna use the bathroom real quick."

The Latina had been in the bathroom for a while and Arizona was starting to get a bit worried. She tried not to be over protective but she really liked Callie and the brunette was carrying her baby. So, she climbed out of the bed and stalked to the bathroom door.

"Calliope? Are you ok in there?" Arizona knocked lightly as she spoke.

There was a quiet moan before Callie answered, "I'm good. I'll be out in a second."

Another two or three minutes passed and Arizona had heard a few more moans, "Listen, are you sure you're ok? I hear moaning and if you're having contractions or something, you should probably let me know. I'm a baby doctor, remember?"

This time there was no answer.

"If you don't answer, I'm gunna have to break this door down and I don't think you want that because you just bought this house." Arizona paused a moment when she heard a few almost silent curses come from behind the door, "That's it, I'm coming in!"

Arizona didn't wait any longer as she flung the door open to find Callie red faced and panting as she leaned against the sink.

"Are you having contractions or…?"

Callie shook her head, "No contractions."

"Well what's wrong? Did you throw up or something? Tell me what's going on, Callie."

"I'm horny, ok?!" Callie yelled. "I haven't had sex since you and I'm pregnant and a damn hormone casserole and I just need to get off. I came in my room and saw you in all your sexy ass glory stretching and your abs and your dick and… Jesus. It's hot in here."

"Oh," Arizona nodded her head, "Ok well, I mean, I could help you out with that."

Callie laughed, "Are you offering me your services Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona rubbed the back of her neck, "It sounds like that, huh? I mean, I like you and, well, you're having my baby already so it's not like I can knock you up, again. You're a ridiculously attractive woman, Calliope and now I'm kinda hard because I'm thinking about you bouncing on me like last time and…yeah."

Callie couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the bulge in Arizona's boxer briefs and let out a groan.

Callie and Arizona both stood, neither looking at the other, thinking. Was this a good idea? They were having a baby together but that doesn't mean they would work as a couple. But, to Callie, it seemed like it was an ok idea. Maybe they could be great together. Maybe they could be a family, Callie wanted a family. But was that a reason to fall into bed with the blonde woman?

"Fuck it." Callie spoke more to herself than the blonde, before leaning forward and kissing the other woman with all the passion she could muster.

 **Ok, so this one is a bit longer. I'm going to try and update every three days but I make no promises. I have a really busy weekend coming up, my best friend's wedding is Friday, the rehearsal is Thursday, and then I have a friend's birthday party on Saturday. I'll try to get it updated on Wednesday but I have work that night. My life is crazy and this is my release, so to speak. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And like I said, feel free to review with ideas or anything of the such. Have a good day, all!**

 **~Elijah**


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Callie sat bolt upright clutching her stomach with a groan, "Arizonaaaaaaaaaa."

"Mmm, what?" Arizona shifted slightly, clearly not waking up.

"I think your son is trying to make an early appearance. Oh, fuckkkkk." Callie tried to breathe through the pain while Arizona still slept, "Arizona, wake the fuck up!"

"What?"

Callie huffed, "I think… I'm in… fuck! I think I'm in labor!"

Arizona shot up, "What? You're not due for 6 more weeks, I thought."

"I'm not!"

"Ok, hang on; do you have any gloves or anything?" Callie nodded toward the bathroom where Arizona ran off to find the gloves, "Got the gloves, I'm going to examine you real quick, ok? Might as well let me check you out and see if we need to go to the hospital."

Arizona went about her business, checking Callie's cervix before removing the gloves and tossing them in the trash bin by the bed.

"Well, you are barely one centimeter dilated. How about you do some breathing exercises and we'll see what happens. I think it might just be Braxton Hicks from all the excitement. If the contractions don't slow down, we'll head over to the hospital, ok?"

Callie nodded as she took deep breaths, "Sounds like a plan. I'm sorry I woke you, I've just never felt this before and it scared me."

Arizona grabbed the brunette's hand and lay beside her, "Hey, do not be sorry. I'm that boy's mom and I'm here for you. If you need anything, I am here, Calliope."

"Since we're up, wanna talk about names?"

"I still think Ace is a cool name," Arizona shrugged. "It's different but easy, ya know."

"You mean easier than Calliope? Or having to explain he wasn't named after a state?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

Both women laughed before becoming silent again.

"What about a middle name?"

Callie rubbed her belly, "I think you should pick his middle name, since I apparently picked his first name."

"Hmm, what sounds good with Ace and Torres?"

"Why Torres? Don't you want him to have your last name?"

Arizona nodded, "I'd love for him to have my last name but I didn't want to assume. I mean, you have the final say so in the matter."

"No, Arizona, **we** have the final say so. We're in this together, he is both of ours and he deserves to have the same last name as his mother cause let's be honest, my Latin genes are a lot stronger than yours so odds are that he'll look like me."

Arizona was silent a moment as she contemplated Callie's words, "Well, what if we make his middle name Torres?"

"Ace Torres Robbins? That sounds pretty cool."

"So, is Mr. Ace Torres Robbins giving you any more trouble?" Arizona asked as she lightly rubbed the brunette's belly.

Callie shook her head, "No, I think he's calmed down. You were probably right; you just fucked me into Braxton Hicks."

"Should I apologize or…" Arizona laughed loudly as Callie shakes her head. "Let's get to sleep. We have work in about 4 hours and I was promised baby shopping after work."

After a long day at the hospital, Arizona walked out of the hospital while dialing Callie's number.

"Arizona! Are you finally done at work?"

"Well, hello, to you, too," Arizona laughed, "Yeah, I'm done. I'm gunna head across to my apartment and change, I should be at your place in about half an hour."

"Nope, change of plans. I'm coming to get you. It's not raining so I want to take my car out. I'll be there in 15."

"Sure, call me when you're here. I'll meet you downstairs."

Twenty minutes later, five minutes later than planned because Arizona's other boot had disappeared, the blonde came bouncing down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks once she made it out the door.

"Holy hell that is a gorgeous car," Arizona spoke as she eyed the powder blue, convertible Thunderbird, with a very pregnant Latina in the driver's seat.

"Is that safe for you to drive? I mean, like, safety features weren't exactly a priority back in the day."

Callie laughed and opened her door, "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to drive. I don't fit behind the wheel all that well."

"Hell yes, I'll drive!"

As the women walked around Babies R Us, Arizona gushed over all the tiny clothes and shoes.

"So, what do you think for the nursery?" Callie asked as she eyed the different styles.

"Aw, that Monsters Inc one is kind of cute."

Callie eyed the set Arizona was pointing to, "Cute to us. What about a baby? I mean, monsters aren't exactly the best thing for kids."

"You have a point." Arizona kept looking around with Callie's hand in her own.

"How about this one?" Callie pointed out an outer space crib set. "It comes with 11 pieces; comforter, fitted sheet, crib skirt, diaper stacker, toy bag, a decorative pillow, cause obviously a newborn needs decorative pillows, three wall hangings, and two window valances."

"I love outer space. Stars and planets, they're great." Arizona practically bounced with excitement as she spoke, "And Tim's actually a pretty good artist, I could get him to paint the room and we could write Ace's name in the stars! Oh, my God, this is great!"

Callie grabbed the set and tossed it in the carriage, "Sweet Jojo Designs Space Galaxy 11 Piece Baby Crib Bedding Set it is. Now we should go pick a crib!"

"Um, Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

Arizona sheepishly looks at the crib set in the carriage, "I need to pick one for my apartment. We, uh, we don't live together."

Callie stopped in the middle of the aisle to look at the blonde. In that moment, she felt her heart break, she swore she could see tears in Arizona's eyes, "Arizona, look at me, please?"

The blonde did as she was asked, blinking rapidly, "Yeah?"

"I know we don't really know each other but, maybe you could sort of move in with me? I mean, we don't need to share a bed or whatever; I have a three bedroom house. We could pick up a guest bed today while we're out. You can live with me so you're there for your son, every day."

"I can't just move in to your house, Callie, invade your personal space like that."

"First of all, it's not invading if I asked you to live there. Secondly, you would be there for our child. Thirdly, I'd love for you to be there. And lastly, you invaded on my personal space about 7 months ago, hence the giant belly." Arizona rolled her eyes as Callie laughed, "And I mean, you don't have to move in today, you can wait till Ace is here, and if you don't like it, you can move out whenever you want. It's your choice, Arizona, but I think we both know that neither one of us will want to be away from him."

Both women were silent for a moment before Arizona spoke, "I think that would be a great idea. We can still take this, us, slow and still be there for our son, right?"

"Absolutely," Callie smiled, reaching for the blonde's hand and walking toward the cribs. "Now, let's pick our son a crib!"

The women browsed cribs for what felt like an eternity before finding one they both loved. It was a 'rustic gray' color that they thought would look good with the galaxy bedding and they found an entire set; crib, dresser with changing table top, book case, an armoire, and conversion sets to make the crib a toddler bed and full size bed as the baby got older. Next came car seats and strollers.

"Ideally, I want a jogger. I used to love to jog on the beach in the morning."

Arizona smiled, "There aren't exactly any beaches around but there's a really nice park with a jogging path through the woods you could go to. I could get fitted for a running blade and go with you guys."

"You don't already have one?" Callie asked.

"Nah, never needed one. I used to run but it's only been about 2 years since I lost my leg and I got into helping Tim with the bar and I only went back to work about a month before I met you so I haven't even had the time to think about running again."

"Well, I could always fit you for one. Maybe the next day you have off, you could swing by my lab and we can look into it."

As they both continued walking through the store, Arizona stopped abruptly, "We **need** to get one of these!"

Callie turned to see the blonde holding a belly cast kit, "I don't know Arizona. I'm really self conscious."

"But, Calliope, we could do the kit, paint it like his room and then put it on the wall."

Callie looked down at her belly and then back at the smiling blonde, "I guess. Let's go pay for all this stuff and get the crib and everything shipped."

"Callie, you do have a different car, right? I mean, the Thunderbird is sexy but I don't know how safe it is for an infant."

"Yes, I bought a brand new Acura MDX right before I moved to Seattle."

"Ok, good. Just making sure," the blonde smiled and continued pushing the cart to the front of the store.

After ringing up everything that they women bought and setting up a delivery day for the furniture, the cashier smiled at the two women, "Ok, ladies, your total today comes to $3,404.37."

Before Callie even had the chance to reach for her purse, Arizona was tapping her phone on card reader, "Arizona, what are you doing?"

"Paying for my son's things?" Arizona spoke with a brow raised in confusion.

"I was going to pay, Arizona."

"Why should you pay for it all?"

Callie laughed, "Well, there is the fact that I have a trust fund with a few million dollars in it."

"Ok well I have a pretty substantial savings and I have nothing much to spend it on so I may as well spend it on my son." Arizona's eyes suddenly went wide, "Fuck, I still need to tell my mom and my brother."

"Want me to bring you home so you can tell Tim? Where's your mom?"

The blonde sighed, "Mom's on vacation with her best friend in Hawaii, she'll be home day after tomorrow, though. Would you be willing to tell Tim with me? He might not believe me unless he sees you and the belly."

"You don't even have to ask. Let's head there now."

 **Sorry guys, not a continuation of the last part of chapter 3. There will be more sex, if that's cool with everyone, but I didn't wanna make it ALL sex. Anyway, I figured I'd post this now, just in case I didn't have the chance later tonight. I should be able to post a new chapter Saturday night. Keep the reviews coming and, again, don't be afraid to ask for something in the story, I'm always open to ideas.**

 **~Elijah**


	5. Chapter 5

About a half hour later, Arizona strolls into the apartment she shares with her twin brother, "Tim, you home?"

"In my bedroom!" was the response yelled from the back of the house.

"Callie, why don't you go sit on the couch, I'm gunna bring Tim out here."

The blonde kissed the Latina's cheek and walked toward the back of the apartment in search of her brother, "Tim, you wanna come out to the living room with me? I need to talk to you about something."

Tim looked up to see the look on his sister's face and laughed, "Oh man, who'd you knock up, Battleship?"

When Tim realized his sister hadn't answered, he got a bit nervous, "Seriously, Arizona, did you really knock someone up?! Mom's gunna kill you!"

"Can you just shut up and come to the living room?"

Quickly following his sister out of his room and down the hall, he spotted the woman on the couch, "Hey! You're the chick from my club a few months ago!"

Callie laughed, "Good to see you, Tim."

"Tim, remember when you walked in your office at the club that night?"

"No glove, no love, Battleship! Jeez. I know you're a girl and all but you still have the piece. Mom always told us, even after you came out, condoms. If I could say it in another language, I would. Wrap it before you tap it. No glove, no love. Don't be silly, wrap your willie. Jesus!"

Callie sat on the couch trying to hold in her laughter. Arizona's face was bright ride and Tim paced back and forth across the living room.

"Arizona, are you going to say anything to your brother?"

Arizona's head whipped around to the Latina and then back to her brother, "Ok, Tim, chill out! I did use a condom, I stole one of yours from your desk but it broke. She was going to get the morning after pill but life gets in the way and well… You're going to have a nephew in about a month and a half."

"How long have you known?" Tim asked.

"Um, two days roughly."

This time the blonde man turned toward the Latina on his couch, "Why didn't you tell her?!"

"Hey, don't yell at her like that!" Arizona stepped between her brother and the couch, "I'll beat the shit outta you, you talk to my son's mother like that again."

"I'm sorry, Battleship, Callie," the man spoke sincerely. "How come you didn't tell her?"

"It wasn't one of my finer moments but, I was drunk and forgot her name. I mean, I knew her first name but I couldn't remember her last name and I had no idea how to get in touch with her so I kind of just, did it all alone. Then I moved here for a job and come to find out, your sister is a doctor at the hospital I'm working at now. I ran into her yesterday on my first day and word vomit happened, kinda like now and… yeah, I'm pregnant with your nephew, Ace Torres Robbins."

The room was silent for a moment as Tim took in the information he was just given, "Damn, Battleship, I thought the hormones would kill your swimmers?"

"Usually it does, but I had only been on estrogen for a few months when I met Callie and it takes a bit longer for that to affect sperm count."

"Mom's gunna shit," Tim spoke matter of factly.

"Pretty much," Arizona laughed. "Anyway, are you cool with this?"

"Well it doesn't really matter if I'm cool with it, Arizona, this is your life. I'm kind of in shock but, I'm pretty excited to be an uncle. And Ace, is that his real name?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, I was calling him Ace before I found out he was even a boy. I just thought it was a funny little nickname until I found out the sex being that he was conceived in a one night stand but Arizona really liked it so, yeah, is name is Ace. Torres is my last name but I want him to have Arizona's last name so we're using Torres as his middle name."

"This is pretty fucking cool! This calls for a celebration, I'm taking you both out to dinner, let's go!"

Two days later, Arizona woke with a start when her alarm went off. It took the blonde a moment to get her bearings when she remembered she was in Callie's house, in Callie's bed. They never got that guest bed so Arizona had spent the last two nights in Callie's bed. Both nights, Arizona fell asleep with one arm wrapped around the brunette's belly with her hand softly caressing her bump. But today, Arizona was a little anxious. Today was the day she picked up her mother from the airport, in two hours to be exact.

The blonde finally climbed out of bed with a sigh. She was nervous about telling her mother that she'd be a grandmother, especially after Tim's initial reaction, at least her brother quickly warmed up to the idea but she wasn't sure how Barbara was going to react.

"I can do this," Arizona spoke to her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

A moment later, the blonde felt hands on her hips and a voice in her ear, "You'll be fine, Arizona. I've got your back no matter what."

Arizona relaxed into the Latina's touch, "I just don't want her to be disappointed in me. I'm not ashamed or anything, I just feel like she's going to be disappointed because I wasn't more careful."

"Accidents happen, Arizona, she'll understand. If she's half as kind as you and your brother, it will be ok. She might be shocked at first like Tim was but I really think it'll be ok." Callie's hands slowly gravitated from Arizona's hips, to the front of her basketball shorts, "You're tense and you really need to relax."

Before Arizona could say a word, Callie's hand was firmly wrapped around the blonde's erection.

"Shit, Callie," Arizona moaned as the Latina began to pump her hand. "Y-you don't have to do this."

"Mmm, but I want to. You need to relax and this will help." Callie moaned in Arizona's ear.

A little less than two hours later, Arizona paced the waiting area in the airport. Callie sat by, watching the blonde with a small smirk on her face. She couldn't help it, really, Arizona was just too cute pacing and talking to herself. As the brunette watched Arizona, she looked past the blonde to see an older version of the woman she was quickly falling in love with, she assumed this woman had to be Barbara Robbins.

"Arizona," Callie nodded behind the blonde when she turned to look. "Is that your mom?"

"Momma!" Arizona yelled as she ran to her mother and wrapped the woman in her arms, "Oh, I missed you! How was your vacation?"

Barbara hugged her daughter back, dropping her bags at their side, "It was great, you should go to Hawaii some time. It was so relaxing, Zona, I feel like a new woman."

"Yeah, maybe in a few years," Arizona smiled. "There's someone here I want you to meet. And I know you're going to have questions but the questions can wait until we get you home, over coffee or something."

Before Barbara could say anything, Callie was standing by Arizona's side, smiling at the older Robbins woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Robbins, my name's Callie."

"Well hello, Callie," the older woman reached her hand out to the Latina. "Oh, I didn't notice your belly as you were sitting! You must be almost ready to pop!"

Callie laughed a bit as she rubbed her belly, "About 5 and a half weeks left, actually, before this little guy is here."

"Aw, little boys are the greatest!" Barbara smiled while Arizona scoffed in the background, "Oh, please, Zona, you know I love you and girls are amazing, too but I did raise two boys for 18 years, as feminine as you were at the time."

"Momma, we've talked about this, you can't say stuff like that in front of people. What if Callie didn't know I was transgender?"

Barbara slightly hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry, baby, I forgot."

"It's ok, Momma, Callie did know but can you please try to work on that?"

"I will try harder next time, I promise." Barbara turned back to Callie, "Now, back to this little boy in your belly! Your husband must be so excited! Arizona's father was over the moon when he found out we were having twins."

"Well, I actually don't have a husband…" Callie's voice trailed off as she eyed Arizona.

"Maybe we should head out, Momma. We said the questions would wait till I got you home, remember?"

Barbara nodded as she handed Arizona her bags before linking arms with the Latina, "Of course, honey. You take these and Callie and I will talk as we walk."

Not long after, all three women were filling Barbara's kitchen table; the two blondes with coffee and Callie with a mug of hot chocolate.

"So, have you picked a name for the little one, yet?" Barbara asked as she sipped her coffee.

Callie eyed the younger blonde to her left, "Um, yeah, we- um, I have. Yes, my son has a name."

"Ok, Momma, here's the thing…" Arizona rubbed the back of her neck while she thought.

"Oh, just come out with it, already, Zona." Barbara laughed as she placed her mug on the table, "I'm going to be a grandma, aren't I?"

Arizona nodded as she hung her head, "Yes, ma'am."

"I was only gone for a week, Arizona, how did this happen?"

For the next 20 minutes, Arizona and Callie explained to the older Robbins woman how they'd met and Callie ended up pregnant, obviously leaving out any details the older woman didn't want to know.

"And I know, I should have been more careful but I can't change it now but I don't know if I would change it given the chance, Momma. I may not know Callie well but this child is my son and I'm going to be there, every day until I die." Arizona now stood proud as she spoke to her mother, "And, well, things with Callie may go somewhere or they may not but we're going to be living together because we both want to be there for our son. But, to be completely honest, I'm falling for her, Momma, and I'm falling hard. I want to be a family, and raise this child, and maybe more someday, with her. I hope you can accept this."

Both Callie and Barbara stood shocked at the words the blonde had just spoken.

"You want more kids?"

Arizona turned toward the brunette, "Well, yeah. I mean, it might not happen cause for all we know, we're gunna hate each other. The point is, I'm really excited about this child and I want my mom to be, too."

"Of course, I'm excited, Arizona! I've always wanted grandchildren, you know that. I wish I'd been there for the whole pregnancy, though."

"I know that feeling, Momma, but things happened and Callie couldn't find me. But, we're involved now and we'll be involved for the rest of his life." Arizona smiled as she let her hand rub at Callie's belly.

It had been a week since Callie and Arizona told the blonde's family about the newest addition to come. Tonight, Arizona had sent Callie a cryptic text to dress in comfy clothes and be ready to go by the time Arizona got home. About an hour later, Callie heard a car pull into the driveway and eagerly made her way to the door.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled as she entered the house, "Give me ten minutes to change and we can head out."

"Where are we going, Arizona?"

"I'm taking you on a date! So, if you could wait patiently in the living room, I would greatly appreciate it."

Callie did as Arizona asked; waiting quietly as she scrolled through her social media accounts. It was a little less than 10 minutes later when Arizona made her way back into the living room dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a Steelers jersey.

"Steelers? Aren't you guys from Baltimore?"

Arizona laughed, "Yeah well I had to be different than my brother. It started as just me wanting to cheer for his teams rival but I actually grew to like the team."

"We should buy one for Ace; a little baby Steelers jersey would be so cute!"

"If you think I haven't already ordered a custom one for him, and maybe you, you're crazy." Arizona laughed, "Anyway, let's get this show on the road. To the car, woman, chop chop."

The two women climbed in the car and made the ride to their destination. Callie noticed that it had gotten a bit chilly and was glad she'd opted to wear a baggy sweater. She was even more grateful for the sweater when the car stopped on the top of a steep hill overlooking the city of Seattle.

"Arizona, this is gorgeous. Where are we?"

"You've met Meredith, right?" Arizona asked and received a nod from the brunette, "Well, this was her dream house."

"Was?"

Arizona sighed, "Her husband, Derek Shepherd, was building it for her. He died about a year ago in a horrible accident. He was traveling to DC to work on a project for the president. There was a car accident, he stopped to help, and then, as he was leaving the scene after the last people were taken away in an ambulance, an 18 wheeler came out of nowhere and slammed into his truck. He ended up dying at Dillard because the attending didn't want to take advice from a resident."

"Wait… was the resident's name Penelope Blake?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Callie paused a moment, "Well, after that all happened, they closed down Dillard and Blake transferred to Miami. We met at a coffee shop and ended up dating for about 6 months. Then I told her I got an offer from Seattle Grace and told her I was seriously considering moving here. She said she wouldn't relocate or do long distance so we broke up. Then, I came to Seattle and met you. And now, here we are."

"Huh. Small world," Arizona lead Callie to a small clearing where she had a blanket spread out and a picnic basket set up. "Anyway, here we are. A star lit picnic overlooking the city. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Arizona. How did you do this?"

Arizona shrugged as she helped Callie down onto the blanket, "Karev owed me a favor for covering a shift so he could take Jo on a date last week. So, we have just some small stuff to pick at; fresh fruit and veggies, chips, a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, and sparkling cider."

"Ooooh, fruit! Any pineapple in there?" Callie asked as she picked through the basket.

"No! Pineapple kick starts labor and you still have about 5 weeks left."

Callie laughed, "You're a doctor and you believe that old wives tale? I mean, we had sex the other night and that's supposed to induce labor, too. This boy is stubborn, pineapple isn't gunna make him come out."

"Better safe than sorry," Arizona laughed.

The two women sat and talked. They talked about anything and everything. They shared stories of their childhood and all the places Arizona grew up.

Two hours later, Arizona lay on her back with Callie's head resting on her stomach, "This is nice; laying here with you, watching the stars."

"It is, and I love when you run your fingers through my hair," Callie let out a small moan.

"Yeah well I'm gunna need you to stop moaning like that," Arizona laughed.

"Sorry," Callie laughed along with the blonde. "Wanna go home and go to bed?"

Arizona raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Like sleep bed or…"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the 'or…' option."

"Up, up, let's go woman. Time to go home!"

 **Ok, I decided to surprise you guys with another chapter since I'm not sure when I'll be able to get another one out. I know people want longer chapters but for right now, these are gunna have to do. I'm trying to stay ahead of myself and if I post longer chapters, I'll mess myself all up. Anyway, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Two and a half weeks later, as Callie tossed and turned in bed, unable to find a comfortable position, Arizona walked the halls of Seattle Grace on her night shift. Finally giving up on sleep, the Latina slowly climbed out of bed and walked to her son's room.

"Oh, Ace," Callie sighed as she rubbed her belly, "Mommy and Uncle Tim did an amazing job on your room, buddy, I can't wait for you to see it."

Callie smiled as she felt her son kick as she walked further into the center of the room. The Latina smiled as she looked around; the walls were painted a color called velvet rope, Arizona and Tim used the light in the center of the ceiling as the sun and had painted all nine planets in order along the ceiling, there were stars of all sized painted on all four walls, and on the wall above the crib, Ace's name was written in stars as promised by the blonde.

A few hours later, Arizona arrived home, the blonde smiled at the thought of calling Callie's house, home. After walking in the door, the blonde made sure to lock the door and set the alarm before kicking off her shoes and heading toward Callie's bedroom. The women technically had separate rooms but had yet to buy a bed for Arizona, so for the time being, they shared a room.

"Calliope?" Arizona whispered as she entered the room, only to find the bed empty. "Hmm, where, oh where, has my Calliope gone?"

Arizona knew Callie wasn't in the living room or kitchen as she passed both rooms to get to the bedroom, that left the bathroom or Ace's room. Knowing if the Latina were in the bathroom she would have seen the light under the door, Arizona opted for their son's room and wandered off down the hall in search of the mother of her child.

Opening the door to the nursery, Arizona smiled at the sight; Callie sat, her feet up, in the gliding chair that sat next to the crib, hugging the bear they'd bought the boy.

"Calliope, honey, why are you in here?" Arizona whispered as she rubbed the Latina's belly, attempting to wake the sleeping woman.

"Mmm," Callie hummed, "I couldn't get comfortable in bed, I came in here to just look around and refold some clothes. I sat in the glider and I guess I fell asleep. What time is it?"

Arizona looked down at her watch, "It's 4:30. Why don't we get you into bed and try to get some sleep."

"Ok, will you rub my back?"

"Anything for you, Calliope," Arizona helped the brunette up and into her room.

When Callie finally woke that morning, it was almost 10 am and the Latina woke with a start. Ace gave a sharp kick to her bladder and then one to rib.

"Jeez, kid, think you could calm down a bit?" Callie laughed as she walked off to her en suite bathroom.

After relieving herself, Callie made her way down the hall, hearing Arizona in the kitchen, the brunette headed in that direction.

"Yeah, I felt horrible; I came home and found her passed out in the glider in Ace's room. I think I'm gunna ask the Chief to start maternity leave with her."

Callie felt her heart flutter at the idea of Arizona staying home with her for a while.

"No, I didn't talk to her about taking a leave but, Momma, I can't let her stay home alone like that." Arizona took a sip of her coffee as she listened to Barbara's part of the conversation, "You don't think she'll be mad at me for wanting to stay home with her, do you?"

Callie decided to let her presence be known, "I'd actually love it if you'd stay home with me. The big house gets lonely while you're at work."

Arizona whipped her head around and smiled at the sleepy brunette, "I gotta go, Momma, Callie just got up. Maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night. Ok, I love you, bye."

"So, you're gunna take a leave with me?"

Arizona smiled at the brunette, "I planned on it, yeah. I mean, I wanna be able to spend as much time with you and Ace as possible. Are you sure that'd be ok with you?"

"Arizona," Callie smiled, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"Well, we already live together and I really like you. And we've already gone on a few dates, more than a few if you count the 'home date nights'." Callie felt Ace kick and grabbed Arizona's hand, "And now your son is going crazy in here, I think he likes the idea, too."

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Calliope," Arizona leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend passionately. "Maybe we should head back to bed for a bit?"

"Or, maybe," Callie rubbed the front of Arizona's boxer briefs the blonde slept in, "Maybe you could just take me right here in the kitchen."

"That is a wonderful idea, Calliope." Arizona moaned as Callie continued to fondle the blonde.

"You're so big, Arizona. I don't understand how you manage to hide it at work."

"Tucking, tight underwear, and baggy pants," Arizona smiled. "But, how about we do something with it instead of talking about it?"

Before Callie could respond, Arizona had her cornered in the kitchen with her lips attached to the soft skin of the Latina's neck. It wasn't long before Arizona had her hands under Callie's clothes, one running down her belly and into the Latina's shorts, the other running up to her unrestrained breasts.

"Fuck, Arizona, I need you."

Arizona moaned as her hand reached Callie's wet folds, "Turn around."

Callie removed Arizona's boxer briefs and threw them across the room before turning and bracing herself on the counter, sticking her ass out, "Mm, like this?"

"Fuck yeah, baby. You're so sexy and this ass really doesn't quit. I could touch it all day."

"Why touch my ass when you could touch something else?" Callie threw a wink over her shoulder, "Take me, Arizona, I'm so wet, I need you buried in me."

Arizona groaned, she couldn't believe her luck and how sexy this woman was, her woman, "Mmm, you're mine, aren't you, Calliope?"

"All yours, Arizona," Callie pulled her pajama pants down, revealing her soaking sex. "I'm yours, so take me."

"No panties? Were you trying to seduce me this morning, Calliope?" Arizona spoke as she pulled her erection from her pants and gently ran the head through Callie's folds.

Callie groaned as Arizona's head hit her clit, "I have to try? Last I noticed all I have to do is walk around in my panties and a shirt and you're instantly hard."

"Are we gunna talk or are we gunna fuck, Calliope?"

Callie simply reached between her legs and guided Arizona into her center, "Oh, we're gunna fuck."

Arizona groaned as she felt Callie's inner muscles squeezing her length. The blonde wasn't what most would call a slut but she's definitely had her fair share of women, but none compared to Calliope Torres. She could feel herself falling for this woman, but, did Callie want the same thing? Sure, they'd kissed and they'd been having sex but, was that more out of convenience or because the feelings Arizona had were mutual in Callie's mind and heart?

"Jesus, Arizona, you're so fucking hard."

"You make me this hard, Calliope."

Callie moaned as Arizona slowly thrust inside her. "You're going to make me cum already, fucking Christ."

"Shit, Callie," Arizona could feel Callie's muscles clench every so often; she knew Callie was close so she reached around the Latina's body to rub vigorously at her clit. "Cum for me, Calliope, I want to feel you cum for me."

Arizona continued thrust into the brunette, albeit gently as to not bump the taller woman's belly on the counter in front of them.

"F-fuck, I'm cumming," the brunette screamed into the air.

"Hey, Cal, you home?" A voice was heard from the front hall. "I found the hide-a-key! You always were a creature of habit, fake plant by the door, gotta be a little more creative."

"Shit, Callie, who the fuck is that? And where the fuck did you put my boxers?!"

"Callitaaaaaaa!"

Callie stood and quickly pulled her shorts up from her ankles, "Aria! Do **not** come into this kitchen!"

"What about the kitchen?" Aria asked as she entered the kitchen to see Arizona stood hiding behind Callie, "Jesus, Calliope, in the kitchen?!"

"Aria, fuera!" Callie quickly stood in front of Arizona, "Get out! Go wait in the living room or something. Better yet, go back to Miami with Mami and Papi."

Aria hung her head and walked into the living room to wait for her sister.

"Um, I guess that's your sister?" Arizona asked sheepishly as she found her boxer briefs and pulled them on.

Callie sighed, "Yes. I have no idea why she's here though. I haven't spoken to her since that day I got the last of my stuff from my parents' house. She was worried about my parents being mad at her so she cut me off, too."

Arizona pulled the brunette into a hug, "I'm sorry, Calliope."

"It's ok. I'll deal with her. If you want to come out, feel free, if not, I understand."

"Let me just put some shorts on or something and I'll be down."

Less than 10 minutes later, Arizona walked into the living room, seeing her girlfriend crying, "What's going on? Why are you crying, Calliope?"

"M-my parents," Callie attempted to speak but the sobbing made it difficult.

"Are they ok?"

Aria cleared her throat, "They're fine. They just… I told them I wanted to be in my sister and niece or nephew's life and they weren't too happy. Then I told them I was a lesbian and well, they kicked me out, and took my trust fund. They tried to take away Calliope's too but they said it had been cleared out already."

"I took all the money out and put it in a couple different savings accounts; one for Ace and then one for me. The rest of it, I put in my checking account." Callie cried as she pulled her sister into a hug, "I'm so sorry they did this to you, hermanita, but I'll help out any way I can. You can stay here with us for as long as you need to, and if you need any money, don't be afraid to ask."

"Us?" Aria asked with a raised brow.

"I uh, I live with your sister." Arizona answered as she scratched at the back of her neck.

Callie smiled a bit, "You do that a lot when you're nervous, scratch or rub your neck. I've just noticed that."

As Arizona went to answer, Aria interrupted, "Ok, I figured that out. Why, is the question? I thought you were gunna find your baby's father when you came out here?"

"I did find his other parent."

"But you're here with her? And I caught you guys screwing like bunnies in the kitchen."

Arizona sighed, "Ace is my baby. I'm a pre-op trans woman, meaning I still have all my male reproductive organs."

"What?" Aria laughed, "That's ridiculous. Calliope you can't seriously be in love with this… freak!"

"What the fuck, Aria?!" Callie stood between her sister and Arizona.

Arizona furrowed her brow, more angry than confused, "I'm not a freak. I'm a human being, a woman, and the person your sister is having a child with."

"Do Mami and Papi know this? Is that why they cut you off? Not only are you bisexual, you're pregnant out of wedlock, and sleeping with this thing."

"First of all, stop calling her names!" Callie shoved her sister's shoulder, "Her name is Arizona and she is your nephew's mother! Secondly, don't fucking sit here and tell me you're a lesbian and then pull this shit with me. She faces so much discrimination as it is for being a lesbian and you wanna pull this?! She's a fucking Marine Vet, I know you see her fake leg, she lost a God damn leg fighting for our freedom. Aria, I have always fully supported you but if you're going to sit here and talk about Arizona like this, you can just leave!"

"Oh, don't you worry, I'm gone. I can't believe you'd raise a child in this kind of household." Aria looked her sister and Arizona up and down, "You're both disgusting."

Before anyone could say another word, Callie pulled her hand back and slapped her sister across the face.

"Get the fuck out of our home and don't ever come back. Lose my number, my address, hell, forget my God damn name. You and our parents can all just go fuck yourselves. You'll never know our son and I will never speak to any of you again."

Aria shook her head before walking out of the room and stomping through the door. Callie sat on the couch, tears in her eyes, looking at her girlfriend with shame.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry. If I had known she was going to act like this…"

Arizona shook her head, "It's not your fault, Calliope. I'm sorry I cost you, your entire family. I'm just… I'm gunna pack up my stuff and head to Tim's."

"Wait, why? Why are you going back to Tim's?"

"Calliope, I've essentially ruined your entire life. Your parents and sister have all written you out of their lives because of me."

Callie stood to block Arizona from leaving the room, "I told you this once already, I don't care if they're not in my life. You and Ace are my family, now. I do not need them. I will probably always miss them but I don't need them, Arizona."

"Are you sure, Callie?"

"I'm absolutely positive, Arizona." Callie smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug, "What do you think about going down to Pike Place. We can get some early lunch; maybe even go to the aquarium? I still haven't had the chance to check out either place."

Arizona smiled and she burrowed her face into Callie's neck and inhaled, "That sounds like a great idea. Can we shower, first?"

"Together?"

"You bet your sweet ass," Arizona laughed and nudged the brunette in the direction of the bathroom.

 **A little bit of drama for you all. There won't be too much, I want to keep this story mostly light and fluffy. I am trying to keep up with myself so there may not be an update for a few days so I can write a bit more. Also, I know there may be people here that think the whole Aria discriminating against Arizona being not realistic but this is every day life. I'm a trans man, I know how it feels to be discriminated against by people in my own community. So, if you have trans friends and see stuff like this happening, whether it's someone in the LGBT community or not, please stand up for them, have their back. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **~Elijah**


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Arizona laughed as Callie impatiently jiggled her leg while sitting on an exam table at Seattle Grace.

"God, Addy said she'd be here an hour ago!"

"Callie, things happen. There could have been traffic, the plane could have been delayed. She will be here."

Before Callie could answer, there was a knock on the door, "Dr. Torres, so good to see you!"

Arizona turned her head to see a tall redhead walk in the room as Callie let out a child like squeal, "Addison Forbes Montgomery! It's about time you got here. I have to pee like no one's business, can we please do this ultrasound and then we can catch up?"

Addison laughed, "Of course. I assume you're Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona stood and extended her hand toward Addison, "Please, call me Arizona. I'm actually a huge fan of yours. You are part of the reason I did a fetal/maternal fellowship."

"I'm flattered," Addison smiled, "Maybe we can talk about it later, I'd hate for Callie to pee herself while we talked about work. Alright, Cal, lay back, feet in the stirrups."

"Thank you, Jesus," Callie sighed, "Let's get this over with so I can pee, please?!"

Addison sat on the stool between her best friend's legs, "Ok, so you're at about 2 centimeters now but you've still got two weeks to go so I'm not too worried about it. How about we do an ultrasound and see how this boy is growing?"

"Yes, please!" Arizona spoke loudly, receiving a laugh from the other two women in the room.

"Ok, so little Ace is measuring at about 7 pounds, so he's pretty on track weight wise. Length, he's looking about 19 inches, again, right on track."

"Calliope, look, he's sucking his thumb." Arizona cooed looking at the screen.

"As you can both see, he is head down and ready to come out," Addison spoke as she pointed things out as she went along in the ultrasound.

"Well, he has two more weeks so he can get comfy."

Callie scoffed, "Oh, he's comfy alright. Kid's using my pelvis as a pillow and my organs as footballs. He's plenty comfy. He can come out whenever he likes."

"Be careful what you wish for, Cal, he could come out any day now. But, as you both know, if you're trying to get him out, sex helps."

"Oh, I know, and I've been working her up as often as possible cause I need to get this baby out!" Callie laughed while Arizona just looked shocked.

"You're using me to get this baby out? And here I thought you just really liked me in bed."

Callie smiled, "Aw, don't worry, Babe, you're great in bed but getting this baby out would definitely be a plus."

It was about 3 hours later that Callie and Arizona pulled up at the house they shared with Addison pulling up behind them. They had gone to lunch after Callie's appointment since Addison was in Seattle solely for Callie's birth and had no other patients. As the three women climbed out of their respective cars, Addison's eyes widened.

"Damn, Callie, this house is…"

"A little much. I know," Callie blushed. "I think I was over compensating and getting this big house for the family I didn't have. I mean, originally it was just gunna be me and Ace."

"Well now you have Arizona so, I guess it's not **as** big for the three of you." Addison shrugged, "Anyway, I wanna see the inside of this gorgeous place."

Arizona led Callie and Addison to the front door, smiling as she unlocked the door for her pregnant girlfriend and her best friend. The women made it only a few steps in the door before people were screaming 'Surprise' and 'Congratulations'. Callie, completely in shock clutched her belly.

"Holy shit, you guys, I almost just peed myself! Who screams like that at a pregnant lady?" Callie bounced on the balls of her feet, "Move, I need the bathroom!"

All the guests laughed as Callie quickly shuffled her way toward the hall bathroom.

"Who planned all this?" Arizona asked as she looked around the room at their colleagues and her brother and mother.

Meredith, who stood in the middle of the group, raised her hand, "It was me. Callie was telling me the other day about her sister showing up and pulling some crap with her and I just felt bad. I know you guys have a lot of stuff, furniture wise, but we all wanted Callie to know she has friends here, a village."

"Thank you, Mer, I really appreciate that." Arizona smiles at her friend and pulls her into a hug.

"I appreciate it, too," Callie speaks softly as she walks back into the room, tears in her eyes. "I know I haven't been here long but you guys are just.. Amazing. So thank you, all of you."

"There is no need to thank us, Callie." Maggie spoke from behind her half sister, "We love babies and we love you guys. Now, how about getting into some of these games and food?"

"Ooh, what kind of food?" Callie asks as she follows Maggie into the kitchen, leaving a giggling Arizona in the dust.

Time flew as the large group of women chatted, played games, and ate good food. Callie had opened several gifts for her son and nearly cried every five minutes when she realized these people were her family now. She was so glad to have people that she could call friends, family, and that her and Arizona's son would grow up with a village of people behind him.

It was now nearing 11 pm as Callie gingerly climbed out of the shower and joined Arizona in their bedroom.

"Nice shower?" The blonde asked from her spot on the bed.

"Mm, would have been better if you were in it." Callie murmured as she got into bed next to Arizona, "Would you rub lotion on my belly? It feels better when you do it."

"Absolutely," Arizona moved closer to the Latina, "I can't wait to see what this little guy will look like. I hope he has your skin, all tan and smooth."

"I hope he has your eyes. Could you imagine, tan skin, dark hair, and your eyes? Maybe his hair will be lighter than mine. He'd look pretty exotic with tan skin, light hair, and blue eyes."

Arizona scoffed, "God, we're gunna have to beat the girls off him with a stick."

"What if he likes boys?" Callie asked honestly.

"Well then I guess we're gunna have to beat the boys off him with a stick," Arizona spoke confidently. "I don't care if he likes boys, girls, both, or neither. He can like whatever he likes, as long as it's not illegal and no one ends up pregnant before the age of 25."

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Callie stops Arizona's hands from rubbing her belly.

"Oh, man," Arizona laughed, "Go ahead."

"I actually have two, now that I think about it. But, um, what are we gunna tell Ace about you and your transition?"

Arizona stopped a minute and thought about her answer, "I am obviously going to have to tell him someday. I don't know how, exactly, I will tell him but I would never hide something like that from my son, or any future children we have. Second question?"

"Well, now I have two more…" Callie spoke sheepishly as Arizona laughed and motioned for her to continue. "So, more children is something we both want, but the question becomes, how are we going to have those children? Do you plan on completing all the surgeries or…?"

"Ultimately, I would love for all of our children to be connected biologically, unless we decided to adopt, but I think it will be a while before I even think about completing surgery. I've gotten implants, obviously, but bottom surgery is a lot more complicated. It's not something just any surgeon can do. There are a lot of things involved; I've done a lot of research. This is something that I want but it is honestly years down the road. Next question?"

"What happens if Ace comes to us years down the road and says he's transgender?"

"If he comes out as anything, then we just give him all the support we can. If he is some other sexuality other than straight, we support him by letting him know we love him no matter what, we accept any potential partners with open arms, and no matter what his sexuality or gender identity, we make sure he knows that safe sex is the only option; condoms, getting tested regularly." Arizona made herself comfortable next to her girlfriend and held the Latina's hand while one hand continued to rub her still growing belly, "And, if he comes to us and says he is something other than a boy, we sit down and listen to his feelings to make sure this is something he really wants. We sit down and discuss options with him. If he wants to start hormones, or puberty blockers depending on his age, we will find a doctor for him to go to. If he isn't comfortable talking to us about it, we will find him a therapist. Ultimately, we will do whatever we can to make him comfortable and let him know he's loved. Is, uh, is all that ok with you?"

"I love you." Was Callie's only response.

Arizona's face broke out into a huge smile, "Yeah?"

"I love you so much, I'm so in love with you, Arizona Robbins. I'm so glad that we get to raise this child together." Callie slowly straddled the blonde, "Make love to me, Arizona, please?"

Arizona looked up at Callie, nothing but pure love in her eyes, "Your wish, is my command."

Arizona slowly lifted Callie's shirt over head, kissing tan skin as it became exposed. Once the shirt was gone, the blonde stopped to admire the beauty that was her girlfriend, chest exposed and heaving, round belly housing their growing son; Arizona never thought she'd feel this way but here she was, madly in love with a child on the way.

"God, I love you," Arizona whispered as she continued to kiss and nip at Callie's chest. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but God, do I love you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres."

Before Callie could respond, the blonde slipped a hand into the Latina's boy shorts and promptly ran her fingers through wet folds causing Callie to moan loudly. Arizona slowly and gently maneuvered the Latina onto her back and promptly removed her panties causing her to moan in appreciation.

"Arizona, I want you, but I can't stay on my back, it hurts."

Arizona quickly pulled back and rolled Callie onto her side, "Is this ok?"

Callie mumbled a 'yes' before Arizona slowly stood from the bed, balancing on her right leg as she removed the prosthetic, her sleep shorts soon following. The blonde eased back onto the bed, wary of both her pregnant girlfriend and the face that she wasn't wearing her prosthetic, and lay on her side behind the pregnant woman.

"Is this ok? I don't wanna crush your belly." Arizona moaned as Callie pushed her ass back into the blonde.

"It's perfect but I need you, please, Arizona."

Arizona shifted one of Callie's legs and lifted it so the Latina's foot was flat on the mattress and her knee was bent. The blonde began laying soft kisses along Callie's hairline as she gently entered the brunette from behind, both women moaning.

With slow, passionate thrusts, Arizona made love to Callie just like the pregnant woman had asked. They'd had sex before, they'd fucked before, but this was the first time they made slow, passionate love, and Callie could feel all kinds of emotions welling up inside her and, in consequence, she couldn't stop the tears that began falling from her eyes.

Arizona had leaned forward to lay kisses on her girlfriend's neck when she noticed the tears streaming down the Latina's face.

"Calliope, are you ok?" Arizona asked as she stopped thrusting and wiped the tears from the other woman's face. "Am I hurting you?"

Callie sniffled a bit, nodding her head, "I'm just really emotional right now, and I love you so much, and I really need you to keep going because I **really** need to cum. Please, Arizona, please."

"Ok," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear as she continued her movements inside the brunette.

Callie's body quickly began to react. She reached a single hand behind her and slowly wound her fingers into Arizona's hair, pulling the blonde's head closer, needing to feel Arizona as close as humanly possible. The blonde, sensing this, slid one arm under Callie's head and neck, using her hand to softly fondle the brunette's breasts, and wound the other arm over Callie's hip, using her fingers to stroke the other woman's clit.

"Cum for me, Calliope," Arizona spoke softly. "I want you to cum, just let go, Baby."

With one more thrust and stroke of Callie's clit, the Latina came with a loud moan, "Arizonaaaaa, fuck."

"That's it, Calliope, ride it out," Arizona had since stopped thrusting as Callie' inner muscles squeezed her so hard, but she continued stroking her clit. "You're so beautiful, Calliope."

After a few moments, Callie finally had her wits about her and groaned as Arizona gently pulled out.

"You didn't cum," Callie spoke just above a whisper as she slowly rolled to face the blonde.

"I'm not worried about me, Calliope, a cold shower and I'll be fine."

"Mmm, nope, I'm not letting you out of this bed like **this** ," Callie emphasized her last word with a stroke to Arizona's still hard member. "Can you stand right now without your prosthetic?"

"Honestly, probably not, I'm wiped out." Arizona responded with a laugh.

"Well, then, sit up and put your back against the headboard."

Arizona raised a brow but did as she was told, "Calliope, you really don't need to worry about me, go to bed and I'll just take a quick shower."

"No way, Arizona," Callie moved a bit closer, a smile on her face, "Just sit back, shut up, and enjoy."

Before Arizona could speak another word, Callie had leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of Arizona's erection, causing the blonde to throw her head back with a groan. Callie hummed around Arizona, loving the reaction she got out of the other woman.

"Fuck, Callie, you're amazing." Arizona moaned as Callie continued to bob her head, "I'm gunna cum soon if you keep that up. Jesus, Calliopeeee!"

Callie began pumping her hand on Arizona's erection as her mouth worked the blonde's tip. A few seconds later, Callie felt the muscles in Arizona's thighs begin to tense and she knew the blonde wasn't far from climax, this caused the Latina to double her efforts, taking more of Arizona into her mouth and sucking harder than before.

"FUCK!" Arizona screamed as she gripped the sheets to stop from pulling Callie's hair.

Callie pulled away from Arizona's now softening member, "Let me go brush my teeth, I'll be right back."

Arizona couldn't respond, she sat there in a haze as she nodded. A few minutes later, Callie walked back into the bedroom and laughed as she noticed Arizona lying naked in the middle of the bed.

"Do you want your underwear and a shirt or…" Callie giggled as she watched Arizona barely shrug her shoulders in answer.

"I think I'm fine like this. Would be better if you'd get your sweet ass into bed, though."

"I'll be there in a second, I'm gunna go get a drink, and maybe a snack."

It had been almost 10 minutes before Arizona realized Callie had yet to return to their bedroom and being the worrier that she is, Arizona grabbed her sleep shorts from the floor, her shirt, and her crutches, and made her way into the kitchen.

"Calliope, everything ok?" Arizona called as she entered the kitchen.

Callie's head shot up, half of a grilled cheese sandwich hanging from her mouth as she was flipping a second in the frying pan, "Hmm?"

"Hungry, baby?" Arizona chuckled.

"Ace," Callie swallowed the bite in her mouth. "He wanted grilled cheese and I couldn't tell him no. I mean, it's **so** good. Do you want one? I think we have some bread left in the fridge."

Arizona slowly made her way to the stove, "Go sit down, I'll finish this for you."

"No, it's ok," Callie shook her head, "This is the last one I'm making, I swear. I need sleep."

"Well, I just got a text from Addison, she was hoping I could go in and consult with her on one of my patients," Arizona sat on a stool near the Latina. "Do you wanna come along?"

Shutting off the stove and plating her last sandwich, Callie shook her head, "I was actually gunna hit the mall. I was hoping to get a manicure and possibly a pedicure."

"Be careful with the pedicure, Calliope, the massaging they do to your legs could kick start labor. We usually don't recommend expecting moms get them."

Callie smiled sweetly, "I know, and thank you for looking out for me, but I was thinking more along the lines of just getting my toe nails done, not the whole shebang."

"Ok, well just make sure they aren't massaging, please? I don't want this boy coming out until he's ready."

"I know, Arizona, I don't think he's going to be coming out any time soon, anyway. If what we just did, didn't coax him out, I'm sure a pedicure won't."

The two women laughed, Arizona standing to throw away the scraps of Callie's midnight snack, "Alright, bed time. Addison wants to meet at 8 am, I'm dead tired."

 **Ok, guys, sorry I took so long to update. I'm trying to stay at least one chapter ahead of myself so I don't end up with nothing ti post. This chapter was a bit on the longer side so I hope you like that. Anyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think?**

 **~Elijah**


	8. Chapter 8

"I know you were only supposed to be here for Calliope but, I've never done this surgery alone and with Ace's impending delivery, I'd just really like to have some back up." Arizona spoke as she pulled up her patient's file on her tablet.

Addison sat across from the blonde, studying ultrasounds, "No problem, Arizona. I'm glad to help. I took a month long leave from the hospital in Miami to be here for Callie. And this does look pretty complicated. When is the surgery scheduled?"

"Tomorrow, at 9 am. I knew it was gunna take most of the day so it's the only surgery I have scheduled and then I start maternity leave with Callie."

The redhead smiled at Arizona, "I bet Cal's happy about having you home with her."

"Yeah, she is. I just can't wait to kick back and relax before Ace is born. I mean, I've been living there for a bit now but other than a date here and there, we haven't just had a lot of time to … sit. I've been busy trying to get as many surgeries in as I can, hoping it'll lessen the chances of me being called in for something. It's weird but I'm really excited about like, just going grocery shopping together and all that."

"Aw, you're such a romantic. I'm glad Callie found you, she deserves so much more than what her parents did."

Arizona looked down at the tablet in her hands and sighed, "I guess she didn't tell you what Aria did about a week ago?"

"Um, no…" Addison's sentence hung in the air and she listened to Arizona explain. "I… what?! I just talked to Aria two days ago! She was telling me how much she missed Callie and wanted to be in her life, and the baby's life."

Arizona shrugged, "Well, I don't know, I'm telling you what I saw. When Calliope told Aria that **I** was the baby's biological parent and we then explained that I'm transgender, she blew a gasket, Addison. I got called a freak and just… I don't want that in my son's life. I already have to worry about strangers judging me and my family and probably telling my kid that I'm a freak, I don't need his aunt doing the same thing."

"I completely understand, Arizona, I'm so sorry she said those things about the both of you. I'm supposed to have dinner with her tonight, she's still in Seattle. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"You do what you have to do," Arizona stood from her seat, "Anyway, I have to head out. Calliope just texted me, she's heading home from the salon and wants to go out for dinner. Where are you taking Aria? I don't want to show up there and Callie flip out on you."

Addison scrolled through her phone a moment before speaking, "Uh, I think I deleted the text but it was a Greek place…"

"Probably Lola, best Greek around." Arizona also checked her phone, "That's fine, though, Callie wants Italian. She probably wants to get eggplant parm. She was reading ways to induce labor the other day and eggplant was on the list, close to the top apparently."

The two women stood and packed up the patient information as well as their personal belongings.

"So, I will meet you in the patient's room tomorrow morning at, say 8?" Addison asked.

Arizona nodded, "Sounds great. And again, thank you for lending a helping hand, Addison. Karev's great but this is a little, ok a **lot** more than he can handle at this point."

Half an hour later, Arizona was strolling into her and Callie's home and smiled as she heard Spanish music playing from somewhere in the house. Callie hadn't done this in a week or two, dancing around to music, she complained that her back hurt and dancing was too much on her swollen feet. The blonde surmised that, Callie dancing somewhere in the house, was the brunette's way of trying to work on getting Ace out, and the thought made her laugh.

"Callie?" Arizona yelled into the house.

Arizona slowly searched the house looking for her pregnant girlfriend before stopping outside of their son's nursery.

"Calliopeeee," Arizona spoke in a singsong voice. "What are you doing?"

Callie slowly came to a stop, panting slightly, "Trying to get this boy out. He's been on a nerve all day, literally, Arizona! I know that exercising works sometimes so I tried this. I've been dancing for like half an hour and it's not working!"

"Ok, let's lay in bed and I'll give you a massage, it could help." Arizona stopped abruptly as she finally got a good look at Callie's head, "You chopped your hair off!"

Callie sheepishly ran her hands through her much shorter hair, "Yeah. I needed a change. Especially with Ace coming soon, I knew I wasn't gunna have time to do something with my hair most days and the girl at the salon suggested this. Do you like it?"

Arizona smiled at the brunette, "I love it, and the blue in there. It's subtle but definitely there. Anyway, let's get you to bed for that rubdown."

The next morning, Arizona slowly stretched out in the large bed she shared with Callie. The blonde reached a hand across the bed, assuming she'd come into contact with the Latina, but came up empty.

"Calliope?" the blonde called out toward the bathroom as she swung her leg over the side of the bed. "Calliope, are you in there?"

"Yeah, can you come in here, please?"

Arizona grabbed her crutches and made her way to the bathroom, "What's going on?"

"I…" Callie looked down at the puddle at her feet as Arizona followed her line of sight, "I think my water broke."

"Ok, we can do this." Arizona took a deep breath and ran one hand through her hair. "We just need to stay calm and call Addison. Can you change into some comfy clothes while I call her?"

Callie nodded as both women slowly walked back into the bedroom; Arizona making her way to her bedside table to get her phone while Callie slowly made her way to her dresser and pulled out comfortable clothes.

"Ok, Addison is gunna meet us at the hospital in twenty. Let me get dressed and we'll be out."

"I'll get our bags."

Arizona quickly hobbled her way in front of the Latina, "Oh no you won't. No heavy lifting. You sit right there on that bed and wait while I get everything."

Half an hour later, Callie was being helped into a Johnny and onto her bed in Labor and Delivery.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on that patient Arizona and I were supposed to operate on today and let them know I'm pushing the surgery back a day. You try and get as comfortable as possible while the nurse sets you up with an IV and monitor." Addison spoke as she and Arizona helped Callie get comfortable before exiting the room.

Arizona sat next to the bed, eyes fixed on the brunette who was currently breathing through a contraction, "I love you."

Callie looked up at the blonde, tears in her eyes, "This hurts, Arizona."

"I know, baby," Arizona leaned forward the brush some hair out of Callie's eyes and place a light kiss on her lips. "But, you're so strong, Calliope. I'm not gunna lie, this is gunna hurt like hell but I know you can do this. You are bringing our beautiful boy into this world. In a few hours, we'll know who he looks like; if he'll have your eyes or mine, whose hair he'll have. You **can** do this, Calliope, I believe in you."

"I wish my family was here." Callie cried as the contraction ended, "I wish they didn't hate me."

"They'll come around, Calliope. When Ace is born, we'll send them all a picture and let them know they have a new member of the family. Addison actually had dinner with Aria last night. She's still in Seattle. According to Addison, she's had a change of heart. We can call her if you want?"

Callie was silent a moment, thinking over all the things her sister said the last time they'd seen each other, "Can we wait till after Ace is born? I don't need the negativity right now. She might not mean what she told Addison. Can we call your mom and Tim, though? I'd really like them here."

Arizona readily agreed and made a three way call to her family, "Mom, Tim is on the other line, it's a three way call."

"What's up, Battleship?"

"Well, Callie's water broke this morning. We're in the hospital and we'd really like it if you guys could be here."

Barbara squealed with excitement, "Timothy Daniel, get your ass to my apartment **now** and bring me to the hospital to see my girls!"

Tim laughed, "We'll be there within the hour, Battleship, shoot me a text with her room number."

"Just make sure you text before you come in, don't need you seeing my girl with a doctor between her legs."

"Copy that Lieutenant."

Arizona shook her head and hung up the phone, "Momma and Tim will be here in less than an hour. You have us, Calliope. I know it isn't your parents and sister but, we have your back and we'll always be here for you."

Callie nodded her head while wiping away a few tears, "I love you, Arizona."

"I love you, too. Now, why don't you try and relax a little, labor is a bitch."

 **Ok, guys and/or gals, sorry it's been so long. I've been crazy busy. And I know this chapter is really short, and for that I apologize but I wanted to get something out to you all. I love all the reviews and greatly appreciate it. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up by this weekend and we will get to meet Mr. Ace Torres Robbins. And maybe Aria will make a come back and apologize to her sister and her girlfriend and be in her nephew's life.**

 **~Elijah**


	9. Chapter 9

Callie had been in labor for 13 hours but was now resting comfortably, thanks to an epidural. The Latina was currently talking to Barbara while Tim and Arizona went to the cafeteria for coffee.

"What was it like being pregnant with Arizona and Timothy?" Callie asked.

Barbara laughed quietly, "Oh it was interesting to say the least. I was the size of a house and those two never stopped moving! Someone was always kicking or doing somersaults. And Daniel, oh that man was a blessing."

"Arizona never talks about him. How come?"

"Arizona was always close to her father. Daddy's little helper when she was young. Obviously, then, she was Daniel's first born son, only by 4 minutes but that was enough for her and Daniel. Not to say that he neglected Timothy, but Timothy was more a momma's boy. Anyway, Arizona never got the chance to come out to Daniel before he passed. Arizona and Timothy were both deployed when it happened; Daniel and I had gone out to dinner that night, we tried to go out at least once a week, when we got home, he said he wasn't feeling well, figured it was something he ate." Barbara wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Barbara, we don't need to talk about it. I don't want to upset you." Callie spoke softly as she reached for the older woman's hand.

"No, it's ok. You're part of this family," Barbara took a breath before continuing. "Anyway, he wasn't feeling well and decided to lay down for a bit. Around 3 am, he woke up coughing and he just couldn't stop, next thing I know, he's coughing up blood so I called 911. When we got to the hospital, they told me his chances were slim, something about an aneurysm and that they had to do surgery. As they wheeled him into the OR, I immediately got on the phone to try to get in touch with Arizona and Timothy's superior officer. They were able to get them on a plane home that night but, by the time they'd got here, Daniel had died of a heart attack. I guess the surgery made his already weak heart weaker and he passed away about three hours before the kids got to the hospital."

"And I'll never forgive myself for not telling my dad sooner, about being transgender."

Both women, who were now crying, turned their heads to see Arizona stood at the door with her brother's arm around her shoulder as she cried silently.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. I didn't want to ask and upset you…"

Arizona moved into the room and stood at the side of her girlfriend's bed, "Please, never be afraid to ask me things. I may not talk about them freely but if you ask, you will always get an answer. Ok?"

"Does that mean I can ask what your name was prior to transition? I know it's really rude to ask but I'm just curious."

"James Daniel Robbins." Arizona answered proudly.

"So both you and Tim's middle name is Daniel?"

Tim laughed, "Yeah, the Colonel was conceited but not so much so that he gave both his sons the same first name like George Foreman so he gave us both the same middle name. Something I plan on doing if I ever have a child, kind of like a tradition."

"Which is why I chose the middle name Danielle," Arizona smiled, "So I still have that piece of the Colonel with me."

Another hour passed as the Robbins family, including Callie, continued to talk and joke. Arizona noticed Callie would break from the conversation every few minutes and kept an eye on the fetal and contraction monitors when this would happen. After one particularly long contraction, Arizona decided to call Addison into the room.

"Evening all," Addison smiled as she pulled gloves onto her hands, "Shall we see if this boy is ready to make his debut?"

"It's never gunna get less weird that my best friend now knows what my vagina looks like." Callie groaned as Addison did an exam.

"Trust me, Cal, this wasn't what I dreamed of either." Everyone in the room let out a chuckle as the red head stood, "But, the good news is, it's time to start pushing. Anyone who isn't staying to see a child come out of Callie's vagina, I'm looking at you Tim, out of the room now."

The blonde man laughed and raised his hands, "Don't gotta tell me twice. Good luck, Callie. Someone let me know when I'm finally an uncle."

"Barbara would you be willing to stay?" Callie asked a bit shyly, not wanting to make Arizona's mother uncomfortable.

"I would be honored, Callie, if that's what you want."

Callie nodded as both blondes stood on either side of her bed, "I can do this. Right, Arizona?"

"You can, Calliope, and you will. Momma and I are here for you." Arizona whispered as she placed one more kiss to the brunette's lips, "I've got you, Calliope and I love you, let's meet our son."

"Ok, Callie," Addison pulled on another pair of gloves and settled onto a stool between her best friend's legs, "I need you to put your chin to your chest and bear down. You shouldn't be in too much pain because of the epidural but you're gunna feel a whole lot of pressure. On your next contraction, you take a deep breath, chin to chest, and push for a ten count. If I tell you to stop, stop. If I tell you to push longer through the ten seconds, you push longer. Think you can handle that?"

Callie was quiet, eyes flicking between Addison, Barbara, and Arizona, "I can do this."

"Ok, now, deep breath, chin to chest, and push. Now, Callie."

There were whispered words of encouragement as Addison coached Callie on. It had been about a half an hour of pushing before Callie had a break.

"Ok, his head is almost out, Cal. I need a **really** good push on the next contraction and we may just have this boy out in the next few minutes."

Arizona lovingly whispered in the brunette's ear, "I love you and you're doing great. And, I see a lot of jet black hair, Calliope."

Callie nodded and took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, "I swear, Arizona, if this baby isn't out soon…"

"His head is out!" Addison yelled, "Keep pushing, Cal, the shoulders are the hardest part. Just keep pushing, we don't want him getting stuck."

"Come on, Callie," Barbara encouraged. "I know you want to see that beautiful baby boy."

Callie kept pushing as Addison continued to encourage her, "One shoulder out, come on Cal. After we get this shoulder, he'll slide right out."

Less than a minute later, Addison let out a yell, "He's out! Baby Torres was born February 13 at 9:13 pm. Arizona, would you like to cut the cord?"

Arizona took the scissors that were handed to her by a nurse and quickly cut the boy's umbilical cord. She looked down on the boy and smiled, she had a son.

"He's here, Calliope. You did it." Arizona spoke with tears in her eyes as she laid the newborn on her girlfriend's chest.

"Robbins, Addie, his last name is Robbins." Callie cried right along with the blonde, looking at her son.

"Ace Torres Robbins," Arizona smiled.

Callie looked to her girlfriend, "Actually, could we change his middle name?"

Arizona raised a brow, "I thought we agreed on Torres as his middle name, so he still has your name?"

Callie looked down at the boy who was quietly lying on his mother's chest, "I don't care about him having my last name. I want to change his middle name."

"Ok, what are we changing it to?"

Callie smiled at the boy as his eyes started to open and revealed bright blue irises, "His name is Ace Daniel Robbins."

"Calliope…" Arizona spoke with tears flowing freely down her face.

"His legacy as a Robbins is far more important than his legacy as a Torres, Arizona. You and your family have so much heart and… I don't even know what else. I never got to meet your father but this boy is his grandson and he should carry that legacy of Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, just like he will carry the legacy of his mother and uncle, Lieutenants Arizona and Timothy Robbins of the United States Marine Corps."

"God, I love you Calliope Iphegenia Torres," Arizona leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and then kissed her son on the head, "And I love you, Ace Daniel Robbins."

 **Another chapter! I felt bad leaving you guys hanging for almost two weeks so... ACE IS HERE! I'm really curious how you guys would feel t\about the rest of the Torres clan making a re-appearance?**

 **~Elijah**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Arizona awoke to the soft sounds of her son beginning to cry. She quickly donned her prosthetic and made her way to the basinet next to Callie's bed.

"Good morning, Ace." Arizona smiled down at her son, "I love you so much, little guy. Let's get your diaper changed and see if Momma is up to trying to breast feed."

Arizona went about changing Ace's diaper, smiling at the small boy as he started to fall asleep again. Once in a fresh diaper, Arizona picked up her son and reveled at his beauty. He had Callie's dark hair, and slightly tanned skin, at the moment, though, he had the brightest blue eyes either woman had ever seen.

"Ok, let's see if Momma will wake up for us," Arizona slowly made her way to Callie's bed. "Wake up, Calliope; our little guy is kind of hungry."

"Mm, what?" Callie opened an eye to her girlfriend, "I didn't hear him."

"It's ok, I have no problem getting up with him. It's our time before you feed him. I can't help breast feed so diaper changes and burping will be our thing."

Arizona handed the infant to her girlfriend and watched as the Latina lifted her shirt to expose her breast for the small boy to latch on. Arizona was in awe of the entire thing. The fact that Callie carried this child for 9 months and now sustained his life with her breast milk, it all became a bit too much as Arizona felt a tear fall from her eye. The blonde pulled out her phone and snapped a quick, discreet photo; she would treasure this photo for years to come even if both Callie and Ace found it embarrassing.

"You're crying," Callie spoke softly rubbing a single finger over Ace's cheek as he suckled.

"Happy tears, I promise," Arizona sat on the edge of Callie bed and continued to marvel at the sight. "Do you want to try getting in touch with your parents and Aria?"

Callie was silent a moment, contemplating Arizona's question, "I think so. I don't think I could look him in the eye in a couple of years and tell him I didn't even try to get his tia or grandparents in his life."

"Do you want to call them? Or you could just text them. A text might be less disappointing, they can't just hang up on you."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Could you hand me my phone?"

Once she had her phone in her hand, Callie began to type out a message to her mother and father, she decided she would call Aria.

 _Mami, Papi, I know you said you wanted nothing more to do with me but I wanted to let you know, your grandson was born last night, February 13, at 9:13 pm. He weighed in at 7 lbs 2 oz and 20 inches long. He has many of the Torres features but his eyes are as bright blue as the Miami sky on a clear day even though you can't see them in the picture that I attached. Anyway, I just want you to know that, whether you choose to be in our lives or not, Ace Daniel and I both love you._

With the text, Callie attached the first photo they had taken of Ace when Arizona watched him get weighed. She really hoped that she would get an answer but wasn't going to hold her breath. Callie knew how her parents felt about her having a child, and how they would probably feel when they found out Arizona was his biological parent and transgender, that is, if Aria hadn't told them yet and used it to get back in their good graces.

Callie was so engrossed in the text message, that she hadn't realized Ace had finished nursing until Arizona reached for the boy.

"You wanna try the other side or you think he's good?"

Callie adjusted her shirt, "Let's try the other side, that was only about 10 minutes, we'll see if he'll nurse anymore, he may be full."

Arizona helped settle the small boy into Callie's arms and watched once again as the boy latched onto her nipple.

"Well, much like his mommy, he seems to have an affinity for my boobs." Callie laughed.

Arizona's face flushed, "Don't say that, Calliope! It's so wrong."

Arizona shook her head as she made her way to her bag, bending to rifle through it, Callie became curious, "Whatcha doin' over there?"

The blonde didn't answer, she just continued going through her bag looking for the gift she'd bought Callie for Valentine's Day. Upon finding it, Arizona let out a quite 'a-ha!' that caused Callie to giggle.

"So, this was meant to be a birthing gift because I read somewhere that you should get your child's mother a gift for giving birth." Arizona spoke as she handed Callie a small box.

"Arizona, you didn't need to get me anything! Giving birth to our son **is** the gift. Getting to hold him and nurse him and just… have him is the gift."

Arizona waved the Latina off, "Yeah, well, whatever."

Callie opened the box with a gasp, inside sat a simple necklace with a small purple gem imbedded in a footprint shaped pendant.

"Amethyst, Ace's birthstone," Arizona spoke softly, "He's definitely gunna complain about it when he gets older cause it's purple but… oh well. But, I'm gunna need it back for a short time, I want to get his initials and birth date engraved on it."

"I love it, Arizona, thank you."

Arizona held up a finger, "Mmm, there's more…"

Another box was placed on the table in front of Callie, this one smaller in size, and both women held their breath as Callie reached for it.

Opening the box, tears instantly sprang to the Latina's eyes, "Arizona…"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Calliope," Arizona smiled before leaning forward and kissing the brunette.

Callie pulled the ring from the box to get a closer look. It was sterling silver with an infinity knot that had Callie, Arizona, and Ace's birthstones on it, "I didn't get you anything yet. I definitely wasn't expecting to be in the hospital today…"

Arizona smiled at the brunette, "My son is gift enough, Calliope. You've made one of my biggest dreams come true, you made me a mother to a gorgeous boy. There is no greater gift than that. And then you went and gave him my father's name for his middle name. You've given me so much already. I couldn't ask for another thing."

The two women sat for long moments, just enjoying being in each other's presence with their son. When the newborn was done nursing, Arizona lifted him from Callie's arms and placed the boy on her shoulder to burp him. At the sight of her girlfriend lovingly whispering to their son as she attempted to get him to burp, Callie snapped a photo. She too, knew this would be something to treasure for life and the photo was immediately made her wallpaper and lock screen on her phone.

No sooner did Callie place her phone back on the table, it began to ring causing both women to turn their heads toward the devise.

"Your mother," Arizona whispered as she saw the photo and name on the screen.

Callie made no move to touch the phone so Arizona nudged it slightly with her finger, "Answer it, Calliope, there's obviously a reason she's calling."

"Hola, Mami," Callie answered after a deep breath.

Arizona couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but she stared intently at Callie.

"Si, hold on…" Callie pulled the phone away from her ear, tears in her eyes and switched the call to FaceTime. "Mami, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Ace Daniel Robbins."

Arizona slowly turned the boy in her arms so that he was facing the camera on Callie's iPhone.

"Callita, he's perfect. My goodness, he looks just like you!" Arizona watched as tears fell from Callie's mother's eyes, "Mija, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Please, forgive me; I want to be in my grandson's life. He's so precious and he doesn't deserve the way I treated you when you told us of your pregnancy. Is his father there, I would really like to apologize to him as well, for judging before I had the opportunity to know him. Aria said you went to Seattle hoping to find him."

"Mami, that is another thing we need to talk about." Callie took a deep breath as Arizona nodded her head encouraging the brunette. "The woman holding Ace, that's Arizona Robbins."

"Oh, is that his aunt? Hello, dear, my name is Lucia Torres, Calliope's mother." The older Latina introduced herself.

"No, Mami, Arizona is Ace's other parent, biologically…"

The brunette's sentence hung in the air, everyone silent as the older Torres woman tried to absorb the information she was just given.

"No entiendo, Calliope. Ella es claramente una mujer; como puede ser esto?" _I don't understand, Calliope. She is clearly a woman. How can this be?_

"Mami, English please, Arizona doesn't deserve to be talked about in a language she doesn't understand. That's rude and not fair."

"Lo siento, I'm sorry, Arizona," Lucia genuinely looked sorry which shocked Callie a bit. "Could you please explain what you mean? How is she biologically my grandson's parent?"

"Arizona is transgender, Mami. She was born male but she isn't male, she is a woman. She has had surgery to give her breasts like any other woman but she still has … well the parts to make a baby, biologically."

"So, you, Arizona are my grandson's father?"

"I prefer to just be called his mother. Father would imply that I am still a male, and though I have some of the parts that men generally have, I am not a man, Mrs. Torres."

Lucia was quiet a moment as she contemplated what she had been told before speaking again, "Do you love my daughter? And my grandson?"

"I do, ma'am. I don't think I've loved anyone the way I love these two. Early, I watched Calliope nurse Ace and my heart just… it soared. I love them so much, I feel like my heart might burst."

There was another silence, Callie just watching the interaction between Arizona and her mother while the blonde gently rocked their son. Callie swore her heart was going to break out of her chest it was beating so hard. She so badly wanted her mother to accept Arizona and their son.

"Ok."

Arizona and Callie's heads both whipped up to the phone. Had they really just heard Lucia said that?

"Ok? Ok, what?" Callie asked.

"If she loves you and my grandson, then ok. It may take me a little while to get used to it but I don't want to miss anymore of my child's life and I don't want to miss any of my grandchild's life." Lucia smiled as her grandson began to squirm in Arizona's arms, "May I come visit?"

"Y-you wanna come visit? You want to meet Arizona and Ace?" To say Callie was confused and shocked was an understatement.

Lucia nodded, "If that would be ok, yes."

Arizona looked to Callie who was speechless so she spoke for the brunette, "I think that would be wonderful. I would love to meet you in person and, believe it or not, Ace is even cuter in person. Will Mr. Torres be joining?"

"I don't think he will be." Lucia sighed, "Mija, your father has asked me for a divorce."

"WHAT?!" Callie's outburst caused Ace to start crying, "Oh, Mijo, I'm so sorry, Momma didn't mean to scare you."

After transferring the newborn to her girlfriend's arms, Arizona spoke up, "I think you and your mom should talk. I'm going to take a walk and grab a coffee, do you need anything?"

Callie shook her head, "No, I'm ok, I'm sure they'll bring my breakfast soon."

Arizona placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips and one on her now quiet son's forehead before heading out of the room. Callie and Lucia were both quiet for long moments before the older Torres woman broke the silence.

"I've been arguing with your father since you left our house. I agreed with him, initially, but Calliope, you had to believe I didn't want to kick you out. It was hard for me to accept your bisexuality and then for you to tell me that you were pregnant out of wedlock, it shocked me. I should have taken the time to listen to you, to talk to you. I will never be able to apologize enough, Calliope, but I **have** seen the error of my ways and I need both my daughters and my grandson in my life." Lucia looked down, fiddling with her fingers, "I was thinking of moving to Seattle, I know Aria has gone up there, I checked the charges on her credit card. Your father took most of her money but not all of it, she had some in another account, I assume."

Looking down at her son, Callie began to cry, "Aria is supposedly still here in Seattle but I don't know where. She doesn't like the fact that I'm in a relationship with Arizona, a trans woman. She called Arizona a freak, Mami. She humiliated my girlfriend, my son's mother, in our own home. I kicked her out of my house and haven't seen her since. Addison apparently had dinner with her last night and Aria says she's sorry, that she overreacted, I guess, and that she wants to talk to me and be in our lives."

"Calliope, would you allow me to come to you? I can talk to Aria; I will make her see she's wrong. I tried with your father but he's hard headed, Mija, he is set in his ways and refuses to change them but I will not let him be the reason I am not in your lives."

"I would love that, Mami. How soon can you be here?"

Lucia smiled while wiping away tears, "I can be there this evening. I will purchase my ticket as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"Call me with the details; I will have Arizona pick you up."

"No, you will do no such thing! Arizona needs to be there with you, I will take a taxi. I will see you soon, Mija. I love you, Calliope." Lucia looked down to the boy in her daughter's arms, "And I love you, Ace, Abuela will see you soon."

"I love you, Mami; I can't wait to see you."

 **I've been on like... a creative kick the last few days guys. Anyway, the underlined and** **italicized** **portion is the translation of Lucia's sentence in Spanish. I apologize if the translation is wrong, despite my being Puerto Rican, I never learned Spanish because my father sucks, so, if it's wrong, blame Google Translate. Also, most stories that have Callie's parent(s) come around, it's usually Carlos so I felt like switching it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. There probably won't be an update for another few days, tomorrow is my only day off and I actually have plans for once. Feel free to review or message me with ideas.**

 **Good night**

 **~Elijah**


	11. Chapter 11

A half hour later, Arizona reentered her girlfriend's room with her mother and brother to find her girlfriend sleeping peacefully with their son in his basinet next to her.

"Maybe we should hang out in the waiting room? Let her sleep?" Tim suggested.

Arizona nodded her head, "That's a great idea. Let's take Ace for a walk and let her sleep. I'm gunna let the nurse know so she can let Calliope know."

Arizona hit the call button for the nurse while pulling the Boba Wrap from the diaper bag and securing her son in it. When the nurse entered the room, Arizona let he know they were going to take Ace for a walk around the ward while Callie slept and ask that they be found when Callie woke.

As the Robbins family walked around the ward, Arizona stopped as she noticed a semi familiar face.

"Aria?" Arizona called out, "Can I help you?"

The brunette turned to the group of blondes, "Arizona, hi, um… I was… Can we talk? Alone?"

Arizona began unwrapping the infant from her chest and handed him to Barbara, "Momma, take him back to Calliope, please?"

"Are you sure?" The older woman raised her brow, "I can stay with you."

"No, I'm fine, Momma. Besides, he might be getting hungry again soon, bring him back to Calliope and if she's up, tell her I will be there soon." Arizona watched her family walk away before turning back to Callie's sister, "I ask again, can I help you?"

"I want- no, I need to apologize to you. The things I said, I was so very out of line. I was hoping that, if I took my parents' side on Calliope's relationship and took back coming out, tell them I would do therapy or whatever, they would welcome me back home. I… I can't do this alone, Arizona. I need my family and I tried to use you as an excuse to get back into their good graces and it was horrible of me."

"Calliope talked to your mother, this morning," Arizona motioned for the younger Torres sister to take a seat next to her. "It would seem that the whole 'gay's not ok' thing is mostly, if not all of, your father's doing. Your mother has apologized to Calliope and would like to do the same to you. She wants to have her daughters back, and get to know her grandson."

"Really?!That's great!"

Arizona held up a hand, "Your mother knows I am transgender, she, though a little confused at first, doesn't seem to have a problem with it. But you? You called me a freak, you belittled me in the home I share with your sister, and come tomorrow with share with your nephew. We don't have to like each other Aria, but we will respect each other. You will **not** use words like freak or anything like that when referring to me, again."

"Arizona, I swear-"

"Most people think I'm named after the state, Arizona. Not that you have the right to know, but I was originally named James Daniel; James was the name of my grandfather who died while serving on The USS Arizona in Pearl Harbor. He saved 19 men, Aria, 19 before he drowned. And when I came out to my mother, after my father passed away, she told me that my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps would have been **proud** to call me his **daughter**. So, to honor that, after deciding to pursue transitioning and changing my name, I felt the need to still honor my grandfather by choosing the name Arizona Danielle." Arizona stopped for a moment to gauge Aria's initial reaction. "My family believes in Country the way your family believes in God, and yet, my family thinks that my father would have been fine with his son coming out as his daughter in a career that may not have accepted me. And, if your mother, who is devotedly Catholic, can accept me as a person and as her grandson's mother, then you can, too."

Aria turned in her seat to fully face Arizona, "Arizona, I swear to you, I do respect you. I wish I could take back the way I reacted when I found out about your transition. I've had time to process, I've talked to Addison, I understand it, Arizona. I'm so unbelievably happy that my sister has found love with you and that she is getting the family she has always wanted. I will spend the rest of my life apologizing to you if that's what you'd like. I want to be in your life, Callie's life, and my nephew's life."

Both women were silent a moment, each contemplating the other's words. Finally, Arizona stood and considered Aria.

"Why don't we head to your sister's room? With any luck, Ace will be up and hopefully done with nursing and you'll be able to see him before he does the boring baby thing and fall back to sleep."

Three days later, Callie and Arizona lay in bed after finally getting Ace to sleep. The small boy seemed to not want to sleep at night since coming home. It wasn't colic or anything; it would seem he just didn't want to miss any time with his mothers.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but if he's gunna be up, I wish he would cry. At least then he'd probably tire himself out." Callie groaned as she leaned back onto her pillow, "What kind of 5 day old doesn't cry and refuses to sleep? I don't understand. I feel like I've been awake since he was born."

There was a full minute of silence before Callie looked over at her girlfriend to find the blonde woman sound asleep.

"Great, so now everyone is asleep but me."

"Not everyone."

Callie's head slowly turned to the doorway where her mother stood, "Mami, why are you up? It's three in the morning."

"I got up to use the bathroom and heard you talking," Lucia peered into the basinet. "You finally got him to sleep?"

"Mhm," Callie mumbled as she closed her eyes. "I don't get why he doesn't want to sleep."

Lucia laughed as she sat on the bed next to her daughter, "You and Aria were both the same way. Your Abuela taught me a trick. The next time he wakes up, because I don't want to wake him up to do this, you flip him."

"I'm sorry," Callie eyed her mother, " **Flip** him?"

"Yes, flip him, head over heels. I know you're a doctor and you believe in science but look it up. It worked with you and Aria, neither of you would sleep at night. No matter what I tried, waking you up for feedings, keeping your days action packed, keeping nights dark and quiet, more formula at each feeding; I was ready to rip my hair out." Lucia and Callie both laughed, "Anyway, Abuela Maria would pick you up and flip you forward. That very night, you had your usual bottle around 8 pm and you were sound asleep before I could even get you to let out a sufficient burp and slept until 4 in the morning. You were less than a month old and sleeping through the night."

"But newborns eat every 2 to 3 hours."

Lucia waved off Callie's comment, "I never believed in waking you to eat, if you were hungry, you would have woken up and let it be known. Same with moving you from where you fell asleep, if you were uncomfortable, you would not have fallen asleep in the first place. Do whatever you feel is right, Calliope, you and Arizona are his parents but this is a small bit of advice from your old mother who raised two children. I'm also willing to bet if you asked Barbara, she'd tell you the same things I have. Now, get some sleep, Mija, no one knows when that beautiful boy will be up again."

It wasn't more than 2 hours later, just 5 am when Ace woke up with a wail. Arizona shot up when she heard her son cry and attempted to stand from the bed. The next thing Callie knew, she was sitting up on bed having heard a loud thump, Arizona groaning, and Ace crying.

"What the hell is going on?" Peering to Arizona's side of the bed, Callie saw a pale hand waving, "Arizona? Why are you on the floor?"

"I only have one leg."

Callie raised a brow as she leaned over the side of the bed to eye the blonde, "And…?"

Arizona groaned again, lifting herself up a bit, "I forgot I only have one leg, I jumped out of bed to get Ace and now I am on the floor and Ace is still crying."

Callie couldn't help but giggle as she slowly climbed out of bed and picked up her son, "Oh, Ace, Mommy is a special one. When you get older, you'll notice that she only has one leg and apparently, she sometimes forgets this."

"Can you please stop making fun of the one legged woman and maybe help me up instead?"

Callie held Ace securely to her body with one arm as she reached the other out hand to help her girlfriend up and into the bed, "Are you good here? Do you need anything before I change him?"

"I'm fine unless they've found some kind of medicine to heal wounded pride."

"Mmm, nope, not yet," Callie smiled, "Anyway, I'm gunna head to the nursery and grab a diaper, we'll be back."

Ten minutes later, Callie came strolling back into the bedroom with a wide awake Ace in her arms.

"Is he wide awake?" Arizona asked.

"He wouldn't be Ace Daniel Robbins if he was sleeping," Callie spoke softly as she climbed into bed next to the blonde. "Mami said something about flipping him. Have you heard of anything like that? You're a baby surgeon, you should know all these old wives' tales."

"Yeah, I've had a few mothers who swear by it, a couple who want to try but are scared shitless that they might drop their baby. Momma had to do it with Timothy, he never slept. You wanna give it a try with Ace?"

Callie shrugged, "It's worth a shot. Let me nurse him then we can try?"

"Flip first, nurse later, we don't want him puking everywhere."

Callie handed Ace over to her girlfriend, "Well, get to flippin' woman. I ain't gunna risk droppin' my baby boy."

"Oh, so instead let me do it and if we have to rush him to the hospital say what? Oh, sorry, my wife only has one leg and that makes holding a baby harder?"

"Wife…"

"What? Who's wife?"

Callie turned to her girlfriend, "No, you just said wife. Your exact words were 'my wife only has one leg'. So, I say again, wife?"

Arizona clapped her hands before taking the baby from Callie's hands, "Let's flip this boy!"

Arizona slowly stood, laying Ace on the bed so she could steady herself on her one good leg. She picked up the small boy, who once again was just happily looking around the room even though he couldn't see much of anything. The blonde smiled, she couldn't believe she'd made this gorgeous child. After giving the baby a kiss, Arizona proceeded to gently flip the boy, head over heels, the way her mother had done with Timothy and, apparently, Lucia had done with both Callie and Aria.

"Alrightly, little man, time to let Momma feed you and then bed time," Arizona laughed as she handed the infant off to Callie to nurse.

The next thing Arizona is aware of is the unusual feeling of sun shining on her face, they live in Seattle after all, and it's February. The blonde cracks open an eye to see Callie sleeping peacefully next to her, she then leans up on her arm and looks over Callie to see the basinet empty. Her next move was to grab her cell phone from the bedside table and check the time.

"Shit!" Arizona rolled back toward Callie, "Calliope, wake up, it's almost 10."

"Still sleepy, five more minutes," Callie whined as she pulled the blanket over her head.

Arizona ripped the blanket from the brunette's sleepy form, "Ace isn't in his basinet, we didn't get back to sleep until after 6, he's gunna be hungry."

"What, where is he?" Callie shot up to see her son not in his basinet.

"I assume either your mother or sister got him while we were sleeping." Arizona reached for her crutches, she really needed to give her prosthetic a break. "Let's go find our boy."

Upon reaching the living room, Callie and Arizona smiled, there on the couch was Lucia singing her grandson a Spanish lullaby as he lay contently in her arms. Callie soon began to hum along before sitting next to her mother and singing along.

 _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_

 _duérmete pedazo de mi corazón._

 _Este niño mío que nació de noche_

 _quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche._

 _Este niño mío que nació de día_

 _quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería._

 _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_

 _duérmete pedazo de mi corazón._

"Buenas dias, Mami," Callie spoke as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mija, Arizona. Did you sleep well?"

Arizona slowly made her way to the chair across from Callie and Lucia, "Best four hours of my life. Where is Aria?"

Lucia handed Ace to Callie for the younger brunette to nurse the boy, "She went to the store to get some things to make Calliope her favorite dish for dinner tonight."

Callie's head shot up as Ace latched on and began to suckle, "Birria?!"

"Yes, she's even getting the ingredients for horchata."

"What's birria and horchata?" Arizona asked, face full of confusion.

"Birria is kinda like a Mexican beef stew. We used to have it on special days; holidays, birthdays, baptisms, weddings, stuff like that. Mami used to make it with goat but when I realized what was in it, I refused to eat it anymore. Mostly because my Abuelita had a goat, I loved that goat. He was like having a puppy; he would play fetch, lay in the sun with me, he was the best. Then, one day, I noticed the goat missing and Abuela was making birria, I was **mortified** and refused to eat it, since then, Mami makes it with beef for me."

Lucia laughed gleefully, "I remember that day, walking into the kitchen and poor Calliope was on the floor screaming. Aria was standing there, staring at her sister, 'Que pasa, hermanita? No llores. Que pasa?' and my mother in law informed me she told Calliope that Jorge the goat was going to be dinner."

"She named the goat after Abuelo! He was my best friend and she named him after my grandfather who was a complete and utter jerk and then cooked the goat!"

Arizona smiled, "Poor Calliope, it's ok. We'll just eat cow instead."

"Yes! Cow is ok, I've never had a pet cow, I can eat cow. Anyway, horchata is a drink. It's rice water, milk, vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar. It's **so** good!"

"Rice water?" Arizona raised a brow.

Lucia nodded and explained that horchata was rice and water blended together, then strained so the rice was separated and then the water was mixed with the other ingredients. Arizona was very intrigued and excited to try this new food and drink.

Just then, Aria came in the door with arms full of bags, "Yeah, don't anyone rush to help or anything, I got all this!"

Arizona began to stand, crutches secured to her forearms, "I'll help."

"Seriously, Arizona," Aria pointed to the blonde's crutches, "You don't have to."

"Nah, it's all good. I've gotten awesome with these things, pass me a couple of bags and show me how to make this birria and horchata stuff."

Callie smiled as her girlfriend and sister made their way into the kitchen, chatting along the way. She was so excited to at least have her mother and sister here, helping with her son. The brunette made a mental note to call Barbara and Timothy to invite them for dinner. This was what she had always wanted, a big family, and she finally had it.

After nursing Ace, Callie entered the kitchen, "Arizona, he's done eating, do you want to burp him while I help Aria put all this stuff away?"

"Absolutely, pass me my boy," Arizona sat in a chair at the kitchen table, "Can you call my mom and ask if her and Tim wanna come by for dinner? Aria said she bought enough to feed a small army."

"Well, I don't know about an army but at least enough for two Marine lieutenants and maybe the rest of us…" Aria laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh! He's gotten so big," Meredith gushed over Ace as Callie strolled through the hospital halls with the boy strapped to her chest.

Callie smiled, "I know. He's definitely a good eater. We'll find out how much he's gained at his appointment in an hour."

Ace was two months old today and Callie was at the hospital to meet Arizona to head to his doctor's appointment. The blonde had gone back to work two days ago and was hating it; she was having severe separation anxiety from the small boy.

"How are you handling Arizona being back at work?"

"Not too bad, Mami and Aria got a house about 15 minutes away so they're pretty close if I need them and Tim is free pretty much all day except for delivery days at the club so he's around, and Barbara's apartment is less than 10 minutes away. We definitely got it good with the family thing now that Aria, Mami, and I have sorted our issues. And now that we've got him sleeping through the night and we're both sleeping well, it's been that much easier." Callie began to bounce the baby as he got fussy in the carrier, "I think Arizona's having a harder time with it, though."

"Damn right I'm having a hard time!" Arizona poked her head around a corner when she heard Callie's voice, "There's my boy!"

Callie rolled her eyes and handed Ace to his blonde mother, "I'm chopped liver."

"Mm, not liver, I don't like liver. Pulled pork, I like pulled pork but Ace here, is like a greasy cheeseburger. Pulled pork is great but I'll take a greasy cheeseburger over a pulled pork sandwich, any day."

"Pulled pork? Did you just call me a pig? Are you calling me fat?!"

Arizona's head snapped up to the Latina who now had tears in her eyes, "No! No, Calliope, I am **not** calling you fat. You are gorgeous, Baby."

Callie sniffled, "You called me fat. I know I haven't lost all the baby weight yet, but I've been trying! I dance with him to keep him entertained and-and I've been going on runs while you guys nap. I-I'm trying, Arizonaaaaa."

Arizona handed Ace to Meredith, "Calliope, you are **not** fat! You never were fat. You are two months postpartum; there is no need to lose any extra weight you may **think** you have. I love your body, I always have and I always will. You have given me the gift of a gorgeous baby boy on top of the honor of calling you my girlfriend. I couldn't ask for anything more. I don't want you to think you have to sneak off while Ace and I nap and go running. If you want to run and try to lose any weight you think you have, that's fine, but please, don't think you have to because I want you to or I think you need to. Do you understand me?"

Callie nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry. It's these damn hormones! Hopefully they'll get evened out when I finally get on birth control."

"No need to be sorry, baby, I understand. But, why don't we head to Ace's appointment and if you want, I can get you that birth control." Arizona smiled.

"You just want me on birth control so you can fuck me; I know you're mad we haven't had sex yet."

"Anddd on that note, here is your child," Meredith handed Ace back to the blonde. "I don't need to hear this, have a great day."

Arizona laughed, "Thank you for scaring away our friend. But no, that is not the only reason. Do I find you irresistible and want to fuck your brains out? Absolutely. But, I know the hormones are driving you crazy so I'm trying to do what I can to help."

"It's ok, I have an appointment with my new OB after Ace's appointment."

Twenty minutes later, Callie, Arizona, and Ace all sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Arizona was playing with Ace who was securely in his car seat and Callie was busy taking photo after photo.

"Good thing you bought the 256 gig iPhone, huh? Got any room left on there?" Arizona teased.

"I'll have you know, there is plenty of room left on my phone." Callie mumbled, "Cause I just transferred a bunch of pictures to my laptop."

"Ace Robbins?"

Callie and Arizona stood while Arizona grabbed Ace's carrier and followed the nurse into an exam room. After spending a few minutes waiting in the exam room for the doctor, the door finally opened.

"Callie, Arizona, great to see you," Dr. James smiled at both woman, "And Mr. Ace, how are we, sir?"

"He's doing really well, actually," Callie smiled as she unbuckled her son. "Now that we've got him sleeping through the night, thanks to my mom's advice of flipping him, he's been great. He eats like a champ. We've started to try bottle feeding with breast milk since I go back to work next month."

Dr. James made notes while he listened before speaking, "Great. And there haven't been any issues? No issues with peeing or pooping, no excessive spitting up?"

Arizona shook her head, "Nope, he's just content to chill out, suck on a boob, and poop."

"How eloquent," Callie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so let's get on with this exam."

The infant's doctor began his exam, taking his time to make sure he didn't miss anything. About an hour later, Ace had been poked, prodded, weighed, and given a clean bill of health just like Callie and Arizona knew he would be. Callie and Arizona packed up their son and headed to Callie's appointment. The brunette was two weeks on her 6 week postpartum appointment but her doctor had had to take a short leave and the Latina wasn't comfortable seeing anyone else, especially since Addison couldn't take more time off right now.

"Do you want to wait out here while I do my thing?" Callie asked.

"It's up to you, Babe," Arizona put the car in park, "Ace and I could do with some fresh air and there's a park across the street."

"Ok, why don't you take him for a walk? I shouldn't be too long and then we can head home for the day."

Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's cheek, "Alright, call me when you're heading out of your appointment and Ace and I will meet you at the car."

The next morning Callie stretched leisurely as she woke up to the sound of her son cooing through the baby monitor. She loved that, for just two months old, the boy always woke in a good mood. The brunette slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Arizona in the process, it was the blonde's day off and Callie wanted to let her sleep as late as possible.

"Good morning, Mijo," Callie smiled as she leaned over the boy's crib. "Did you sleep well?"

Callie went about changing Ace's diaper before sitting in the glider and nursing the small boy. She rocked in the chair, humming a song she'd heard on the radio the day before. She loved times like this, just her and Ace, bonding together.

"Hey, there you are."

Callie hadn't heard Arizona's crutches on the hard wood floors, too engrossed in looking at their son, "Good morning, Mommy. Little man just woke up about 20 minutes ago, I wanted to let you sleep in, it's your day off."

"You can wake me up anytime, babe, especially when my little man is up." Arizona lowered herself onto the ottoman in front of the glider, "So, what do we have planned for the day?"

"Well, actually," Callie handed the blonde their son so she could burp him; "Mami and Aria have volunteered to watch Ace for a couple of hours so we could have a date."

"Oooh, I love dates! Are we going to go out or is it a home date?"

Callie causally took a few photos of Arizona and Ace, she couldn't get enough of these two together, "I was thinking maybe going to see a movie? That one theater downtown plays movies that have just left the bigger theaters and I checked yesterday and they may or may not be playing the live action Beauty and the Beast."

"Score!" Arizona laughed as Ace burped just as Callie mentioned her favorite Disney movie. "Are you gunna be ok leaving Ace with Aria and your mom?"

"I have to get used to leaving him sooner or later, I start back to work in two weeks, Arizona."

Arizona nodded as she handed Ace back to the brunette, "I get that, Calliope, but it's gunna be a little different seeing as he'll be in the daycare at work. You'll be able to see him whenever you have a free minute."

"I know, but it'll still be hard. Anyway, I want to go on a date with you. So, let's go have some breakfast and lounge a bit, Mami and Aria are picking Ace up at one."

That evening, around 4, Arizona and Callie strolled back into their home laughing and holding hands. Arizona couldn't stop talking about the movie and Callie couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde. The Latina loved that something as simple as a children's movie could make her girlfriend so happy.

"What time are Lucia and Aria dropping off Ace?" Arizona asked as she dropped her keys on the table by the door.

"Well, they aren't." Callie answered casually, "Your mom and Tim will be dropping him off. Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry; tomorrow? Why isn't he coming home tonight?" Arizona poked out her lower lip and pouted, "I miss him."

"I know, Baby, I miss him, too. But, I also miss you." Before Arizona could say a thing, Callie was slowly strutting across the living room while seductively unbuttoning her shirt, "I didn't say anything because I had this planned after my appointment but, my new OB gave me the all clear."

"A-all cl-clear?" Arizona asked as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I love our son, but I need this, Arizona. I need you, and I need to be able to have this night with you without diapers or nursing." Callie finally stood in front of Arizona, shirt hanging open as her fingers played with the button fly of her pants. "Now, we can continue with what I have planned and get our son in the morning, or we can forget this whole thing and have Barbara and Tim drop him off now and we can have a family dinner. The choice is yours."

"I uh… Yeah, tomorrow is ok." Arizona nodded as dumbly.

Callie made her way to the stereo situated on the fireplace mantle and pressed play, "I know it's super cliché and this song is… kind of raunchy but it reminds me of you."

Arizona listened for a second, "I actually love this song."

"You listen to Tyga?" Callie laughs, "You're just full of surprises, Arizona Robbins."

"We listened to a lot on base. One of the guys in my squad was a huge fan of Tyga; he tried rapping this to a few of the women on base, never quite worked for him." Arizona let out a small laugh.

Callie smiled at the blonde as she began dancing seductively to the beat of the song, slowly making her way closer to the couch where Arizona sat.

As Callie walked closer, Arizona began to rap along with the song, "I love the way that you feel, I love the way that you talk. I love it cause you so chill, I love the way that you walk. I'm so in love with your style, and you been working so hard. So Imma make my way to your crib, and let you play this guitar."

"You rapping is oddly arousing," Callie reached for Arizona's slacks as she sank to her knees in front of the blonde.

Before Arizona could respond, Callie's hands were in the blonde's pants and briefs, pulling her erection free. The Latina slowly worked her hand up and down the blonde's member as they both moaned. Callie pulled a condom from the side table the Arizona hadn't even noticed before, and placed it in her mouth, rolling it down Arizona's length while pleasuring the blonde.

"God, Arizona, it's been way too long since I've had you inside me." Callie moaned before pulling Arizona into her mouth.

"Fuck, Calliope," Arizona reached her hands forward and wound her fingers through brunette locks. "You're mouth feels amazing, shit!"

Callie continued her to work her mouth along Arizona's shaft, moaning around her the blonde sent Arizona's head into a spin. Arizona couldn't help when she pulled just slightly on Callie's hair, causing the brunette to gasp.

"Shit, pull it harder," Callie begged. "Please?"

Arizona did as Callie asked while moaning, "Calliope, I need to be in you, please?"

Callie gladly stood from her kneeling position. She removed Arizona's pants and asked permission before removing her prosthetic; getting the go ahead, Callie removed the fake leg before removing her own clothes and climbing into Arizona's lap.

"Fuck me, Arizona, please?"

Arizona didn't speak, she simply nodded as she lined herself up with Callie's entrance. Both women moaned at the intrusion: Callie threw her head back, closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Arizona inside her after two long months.

"You feel amazing around me, Calliope," Arizona moaned while palming one of the Latina's breasts. "I-I don't know how long I'll be able to last."

"I'm not gunna last long, either. Just shut up, pull my hair, and fuck me!" Callie moaned in the blonde's ear.

Arizona said nothing as she pulled on the brunette's hair, yanking her head back and exposing her neck. The action cause Callie to moan, which only grew louder as Arizona attached herself to the Latina's neck, kissing and nipping before soothing the spot with the flat of her tongue. Callie, head still thrown back, reached one hand between herself and Arizona to rub her clit, trying to throw herself over the edge.

"Shit, yes," Arizona's eyes were glued to Callie's hand. "Watching you touch yourself is so fucking hot, Calliope."

Arizona stopped all movement, causing Callie to let out a groan of disapproval, "Why did you stop? Fuck."

"Fuck yourself. Use me to get you off. I wanna see you fuck yourself on my dick while you touch yourself and cum all over me." Arizona spoke as she placed her hands on Callie's thighs, "Do it."

Callie simply nodded her head and began to bounce on Arizona's lap; one hand massaging her clit, the other tugging at her own nipple, "Jesus, Arizona!"

Arizona watched, lust glazed eyes trying to take in everything, Callie's face, her body, her hand rubbing her clit, her womanhood sliding up and down on her erection. The blonde's head was spinning, she wouldn't last much longer at all and she knew it, she had to do something, anything, to get Callie there sooner. The blonde suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her lips around one of Callie's nipples, sucking lightly before biting down.

"FUCK!" Callie slammed down on Arizona's lap and screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Arizona began to thrust up with her hips, driving herself over the edge after just three thrusts when Callie's walls clamped around her, "Jesus, Calliope, you're so tight!"

Both women slowed their movements, Arizona dropping her head back onto the couch while Callie dropped her own head forward onto Arizona's shoulder. Neither said anything or attempted to move for long moments, just reveling in the feeling of the other.

After another few minutes, Callie finally spoke, "That was amazing."

"Wanna go for another round? You said Momma and Tim are bringing Ace in the morning. We have all night."

Callie smiled at the blonde before climbing off her lap, "Race you to the bedroom. Loser is the winner's bitch for the night."

Before Arizona could even formulate a response, Callie was running for the bed room, but naked, "That's not fair, Calliope! I only have one leg!"

 **Sorry I took so long in getting another chapter up. I have a life, and when I say a life, I mean I work too much and not sleep enough which leaves little time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it?**

 **~Elijah**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Arizona woke with a stretch, she was a little cold and a lot uncomfortable, and then she opened her eyes and remembered why. The blonde was completely naked, splayed on her back, on their bedroom floor with Callie's head resting on her thigh as the Latina slept soundly on her stomach. Arizona lay there, trying to figure out why she woke up, sure she was uncomfortable but she felt like she had a reason to wake up. Ace was with her mom and brother so he wasn't crying. Not being able to come up with a reason, the blonde closed her eyes and started falling back to sleep.

Just before Arizona fell back to sleep, she woke again, and this time she figured out why; Callie, whose head was still on her thigh, was moaning in her sleep and a tanned hand was softly squeezing Arizona's thigh, this caused Arizona to instantly become hard.

"Calliope," Arizona spoke with a sleepy voice.

"Mm, Arizona, fuck."

Arizona looked at the brunette, eyes still closed and clearly still asleep, "Shit, Calliope, you need to wake up right now."

Callie's hand gradually began to creep closer to Arizona's hard member causing Arizona to moan in anticipation. Callie eventually gripped Arizona's length in her hand and both moaned at the feeling.

"Calliope, I swear, if you aren't awake right now…"

"Oh, I'm awake and I really, **really** need you inside me." Callie moaned as she began to sit up.

Arizona smiled as she watched the Latina straddle her, before abruptly stopping her, "Wait, condom."

"God, I really need to get on birth control," Callie grumbled as she stood and walked to Arizona's night stand.

After retrieving the condom, Callie made her way back to Arizona who still lay on the floor. Callie fell to her knees, kissing the blonde as she rolled the condom onto her.

"Jesus," Arizona moaned as she felt Callie's hands on her. "How can you make me this hard by just putting a condom on me? I need to be in you, Calliope."

Callie quickly straddled the blonde and reached between her own legs to bring Arizona to her entrance. Just as Callie was about to sink down on the blonde's length, the bedroom door creaked open.

"Let's see if Momma and Mommy are up. I think you've had enough of bottles for one night, you want the real thing, huh?" Barbara cooed at her grandson as she entered his mothers' room, looking up she saw Arizona and Callie in a very compromising position. "Oh, my God!"

Callie's head turned toward the door, "Barbara, shit!"

Callie threw herself behind the bed as Arizona yanked the blanket off the bed to her right, "Shit, Momma, can you knock or something?"

Barbara had turned her back and spoke over her shoulder, "Well I wasn't expecting to walk in on this. It's only 8 am, I thought you'd still be sleeping! I'll… I'll just take Ace and head to the kitchen and start some coffee. Callie, sweetie, if you could get dressed and come find us when you're ready; Ace is refusing the bottle but I'm pretty sure he's hungry."

Callie poked her head up over the bed, "Sure thing, Barbara, I'll be out in five."

"Why does my family always walk in on me about to have sex?!" Arizona groaned as she dropped her head onto the floor.

"It's happened twice, Arizona, that's not that bad."

Arizona laughed, "No, this is the second time with you and I. I swear they have an 'Arizona's about to fuck' radar. My first time, I was 16 and my girlfriend and I had been together for about 6 months, she had literally just got on top of me and Tim comes flying in my room asking if I wanted to go bowling with the rest of the guys. Two days before Tim and I got deployed, I brought a girl home from the bar, we were in my car in the garage and I thought everyone was sleeping, she's giving me the best head I'd ever gotten, at the time, and the Colonel comes walking in looking for a damn flash light!"

"Ok," Callie shakes her head as she pulls on a shirt. "I've had enough of hearing about your past conquests. I'm gunna go feed our son. Go take a cold shower or something; you'll have to live until tonight."

Two weeks later, Callie had tears in her eyes as she placed Ace in a swing in the hospital daycare, "Momma will miss you, big boy. But don't you worry, I'll be back to feed you in a couple of hours and then Mommy and I are gunna come have lunch with you."

"Babe, I don't think he even cares that we're leaving. He's got cool little toys to stare at," Arizona laughed as her son lay in the swing staring up at the toys. "Just give him a kiss and let's start our day. Before you know it, it'll be lunch time and we'll come get him."

Callie nodded and gave her son a quick kiss on the forehead, "Te amo, Mijo, se bueno para Julie!"

Arizona gave her son a kiss, "Yeah, I don't know what the second half of what Momma said but… listen to her. She's smart."

"I told him to be good for Julie."

"Calliope, he's not even three months old yet. I don't think there's much that he can do about being good or not." Arizona rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as they made their way out of the daycare.

After changing into their scrubs, Callie and Arizona parted ways; Callie to the ortho ward to check on her patients and Arizona to peds, it was going to be a long day for both women.

Callie had only made it a few steps onto the ward when she heard her name being called, "Dr. Torres!"

Callie turned on her heel and smiled at person calling her name, "Dr. Minnick, how are you?"

"Oh, please, call me Eliza. I'm great thanks. I just wanted to welcome you back; I know it's your first day back. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, definitely glad to get back into the swing of things, I can't wait to get into my first surgery but I already miss Ace." Callie smiled sadly.

"I bet! My sister just had a baby and she's the cutest thing, ever." Eliza smiled, "How's Arizona?"

"She's good, thanks. We're great." Callie gave the brunette a small smile; she had a bad feeling about this woman and couldn't quite figure out why.

"That's good; I haven't really seen her since before you showed up. Her and I were pretty close but, you showed up all Latina and gorgeous and pregnant. I guess Arizona definitely has a thing for exotic women."

Callie raised a brow at the woman, "I don't know that I would call Polish, exotic exactly but, sure?"

"Well, I just mean that she and I had a thing. It was pretty great, too. Amazing in bed, isn't she?" The shorter brunette smiled with a shrug.

"Ok…" Callie eyed the other woman. "I'm just gunna go ahead and let you know, I'm not jealous or intimidated in the least. You and Arizona may have **had** a thing in the past, but we have one now. And honestly, if she ever wanted to leave me and our son and rekindle whatever it **was** that you two had, she is more than free to do so. I wouldn't beg her to stay. I love her, but I love myself and our son more, and she knows that full well. So, have a great day, Dr. Minnick."

Some hours later, Callie and Arizona met up for lunch in the hospital day care. By the time Arizona had arrived, Callie was already getting Ace from his portable crib and ready to head to Arizona's office.

"There's my babies!" Arizona's eyes shined as she saw the two most important people in her life.

"Hey, Mommy," Callie smiled as she waved Ace's little hand. "We were just gunna head to your office. I think Little Man deserves milk straight from the source after bottles all morning."

"Mmm, lucky guy you are, Mr. Robbins."

Callie laughed, "Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get some boob, too."

"Promise?" Arizona asked with a wink as they signed their son out of daycare and made their way to Arizona's office.

Once reaching the blonde's office, Callie sat herself on the couch, removing her scrub top and beginning to nurse the small boy, "Hey, so can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"After our night together, when I went back to Miami, were you seeing anyone?"

"Like dating? Not really. I was sleeping with two women. Well, not at the same time." Arizona looked to the ceiling for a moment, "I mean, except that one time but we were all really drunk and… Yeah."

"Can I ask who?" Callie spoke as she looked at her girlfriend, "You don't have to answer but it's up to you."

"Carina DeLuca and Eliza Minnick; I have nothing to hide from you, Calliope. I only slept with Carina three times, Eliza and I lasted two or three months. Why?"

Callie sighed as she tickled her son's cheek to keep him awake while nursing, "Eliza Minnick may have made a few comments to me, today, about you being great in bed and the two of you having a thing."

Arizona groaned, "Of course she did. Listen to me, ok? Eliza and I slept together, that's it. She got all bent outta shape when she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said no."

"And now she's mad because you told her you didn't want to be in a relationship and then I pop up, and I quote, 'all Latina and gorgeous and pregnant' and now we're happy in a relationship with a child."

"Sounds about right," Arizona nodded, smiling at her girlfriend and son.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments; all that could be heard was Ace suckling at his mother's breast.

"Wait a minute!" Callie suddenly yelled, "You had a threesome with Carina DeLuca and Eliza Minnick?!"

"Um…" Arizona eyed the brunette, "Well, just once."

Callie nodded, "Ok. Is that, a threesome, something you'd want again? Cause honestly, Arizona, I don't share very well."

"Calliope, I was drunk off my ass. I barely even remember it. All I do remember, if waking up in Eliza's bed, naked, with Eliza wrapped around me and Carina's head on my stomach."

"Ok, that's more information than I needed, thank you." Callie handed Ace over to the blonde to burp him, "Just, you're sure you're happy with just me?"

"Calliope, I am beyond happy with you, and our son. I promise." Arizona smiled at her son as he let out a burp and she placed him in the small basinet in her office for a nap, "Ace is gunna take a nap, want me to show you how happy I am with you?"

Two months later, Callie and Arizona sit in an exam room for Ace's three month check-up. The boy lay on the exam table, kicking his feet while staring at the ceiling.

"Arizona, I really think we should mention this to Dr. James," Callie looked at her son with concern as he refused to reach for the toy she held in front of him. "I know he's only 5 months old, but don't most babies reach for toys and interact with stuff by now?"

"We'll say something, Calliope, I've seen kids that reach milestones later than others but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned myself."

No more than five minutes later, there was a knock at the door as Dr. James entered the room, "Good afternoon Robbins family."

"Dr. James, how are you?" Arizona smiled at the man.

"Good, good, thank you for asking. How is Ace doing?"

Callie sighed, "Well, we're both a bit concerned, honestly. He doesn't seem to be reaching any major milestones. He doesn't respond to loud noises, he's not making much noise himself, and this…"

Callie held a brightly colored rattle in front of the boy's face and shook the toy. Dr. James and Arizona looked on as Ace seemingly ignored the rattle and continued to lay there and kick his feet.

The brunette turned back to Dr. James with a slight frown on her face, "He just... He looks right through the toy."

"Is he holding his head up, supporting it on his own?"

Arizona shook her head, "I mean, he tries but not really. What should we do, Dr. James?"

The doctor wrote a few things in Ace's chart before looking up at the boy's parents, "This is a bit concerning. For right now, we're going to continue to monitor him for development. The good news is, he's gaining weight and growing right on track. What I want you guys to do is continue working with him, try to get him tracking toys and movement. When you're holding him, give up a little of the support on his head, don't just let his head flop but see if he's not supporting his head just because you are. I'll see you guys again next month and we'll see where he is with milestones. If he hasn't improved, we'll call in a few experts and see where we can go from there. Ok?"

"Sh-should we be worried?" Callie asked with tears in her eyes as she held her son.

"Right now, I wouldn't be **too** worried." Dr. James made a few more notes in the chart before looking at the concerned mothers of the young boy, "Listen, you're both doctors, I'm pretty sure you know what this **could** mean, and I won't tell you not to worry at all, but for now, let's focus on the fact that he's growing and he's a happy baby. Think you ladies can do that?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Arizona smiled at her son who didn't seem quite interested in smiling back. "Thank you, Dr. James."

About an hour later, Callie and Arizona arrived home with their son. Ace was fast asleep from the car ride so Arizona just placed the car seat by the couch and let her son sleep. The blonde stood, watching the boy for a few moments; Dr. James was right, Arizona was pretty sure she knew what this was, but that doesn't mean she wanted to admit it.

Arizona heard movement behind her and turned to find Callie with a sad smile on her face, "Hey, Baby."

Callie sniffled as a single tear ran down her cheek, "It's autism, isn't it?"

Arizona walked to her girlfriend and embraced the Latina, "Most likely, yeah."

Arizona continued to hold Callie as the brunette's body was wracked with sobs. Arizona was crying but silently, she needed to be strong for her girlfriend, strong for her son; she was going to be the good man in a storm that her father had raised her to be, even if this was the biggest storm she'd faced to date.

"It's ok, Calliope," Arizona whispered lovingly as she guided the brunette to the couch. "I know this is huge, but there is a chance it's not autism. He may just be a little behind."

"B-but what if-f-f it **is** au-autis-sm?"

"If it is, then we get him the best of the best. We get him doctors to help with any delays, we work with him at home, we get him into the best programs and schools money can buy. But, most importantly, we love him, Calliope. Ace Daniel Robbins is our son, whether he has autism or not, we created that perfect being, because autism doesn't make him any less perfect. He's still our perfect boy." Arizona looked down at her girlfriend, "Do you hear me?"

Callie could only nod as she continued crying. After a few minutes, Callie had cried herself to sleep so Arizona slowly slipped out from under the brunette and entered the kitchen, cell phone in hand.

"Hello?"

"M-momma?"

"Arizona, dear, what's wrong? You sound like you're crying. Are Calliope and Ace ok?" Barbara asked as she tried to get Timothy's attention.

"W-we just came from Ace's appointment," Arizona took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face, "I'm pretty sure he has autism, Momma. M-m-my baby boy has autism."

 **Ok, I know some of you got pissed when I mentioned Penny so I know bringing up Eliza is gunna piss you off, too but... there has to be SOME drama. No one's life is perfect. Please don't hate me? Anyway... let me know what you think?**

 **~Elijah**


	14. Chapter 14

Callie and Arizona worked tirelessly trying to engage their son in activities that infants usually started at his age. They would lay him on a mat on the floor and play with toys, sitting him up in seats, and showing him how to grasp things for starters. The slightly tanned boy soon began smiling at people who would smile at him. So far, his favorite person seemed to be his uncle Timothy. Every time the blonde man entered Ace's sight, the boy would kick his feet and smile at his uncle.

At this very moment, Ace, who was now eight months old, was attempting to eat his lunch, the boy had finally begun eating baby food, but Tim walked into the kitchen and Ace spit his food all over Callie's shirt and smiled at his uncle.

"There's my guy!" Tim spoke excitedly as he saw Ace in the high chair.

Callie sighed as she wiped at the food on her shirt, "Ya know, I'm really glad that he's interacting and all that but I really wish he wouldn't do it at lunch time."

"Sorry, Cal, but us guys gotta stick together." Tim sat next to Ace's high chair and took the jar of food from Callie's hand. "I mean, there's five chicks and only two guys in this family. Tell Momma to cut us some slack, Ace."

Ace turned his head to look at his brunette mother as Tim pointed at her. The boy smiled at his mother and started babbling away; clearly listening to his uncle and telling his Momma how it was.

Callie was so thrilled that Ace was babbling away, still a rare occurrence for the infant, that she grabbed her cell phone from the table and began recording.

"Ace, are you telling your Momma off?" Callie chuckled, "You're so lucky you're cute. Any other guy talked to Momma that way and he'd be in big trouble, Mister."

Ace smiled at his Momma, another rare occurrence for the boy, and continued babbling for long minutes. After about ten minutes, Arizona entered the kitchen with a smile on her face, he may have been a bit late, but her son was trying to talk. It seemed Tim could always get the small boy going.

"Does Uncle Tim have you talkin' smack, young man?" Arizona laughed at her son.

Ace was still a little behind on registering noise that didn't happen right in front of him, so when he finally noticed his blonde mother, he smiled at her, too. Arizona walked closer to the table, kissing her son on the forehead as he offered his hand to the blonde, the one covered in mashed banana.

Arizona kissed the boy's hand, "Mmm, banana, Mommy's favorite!"

Callie rolled her eyes, "The only thing this child gets from me is his skin and hair color, I swear."

"Aw, Ace, Momma's jealous," Arizona laughed.

"M-m-m-ma."

All three adults in the kitchen stopped in their tracks, all shocked at the sound that came from Ace's mouth. No more than a minute later, the other three adults in the house walked into the room. Aria, Lucia, and Barbara had been in the living room, watching the news when they heard the kitchen fall silent.

"What's going on in here?" Barbara asked as she entered the kitchen with the other two Torres women, "A room is never this silent when Arizona and Tim are in it together, unless they're sleeping."

Callie pointed at her son, the shock still clear on her face, "I, um, I think Ace just said 'ma'. I mean, I know he was just babbling but three months ago the only noise he made was crying and now…"

Callie's voice trailed off as Ace banged his hands on the high chair tray in front of him and this time he clearly yelled, "Ma! Ma! Ma!"

"He totally just yelled at you!" Tim laughed as Ace stared Callie down while yelling at her.

"He can yell at me all he freakin' wants if it means he's talking!" Callie smiled as she pulled her son from his high chair. "Go ahead, Ace, say it again."

Arizona came behind Callie and wrapped her arms around the Latina and their son as they listened to the boy yell over and over. Both women had tears in their eyes and didn't notice Barbara snapping pictures or Lucia videotaping the whole thing on her phone, both older women with tears in their eyes, as well.

"I love you, Ace Daniel." Arizona leaned forward and kissed Ace on his forehead before turning her head to look Callie in the eye, "And you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, thank you **so** much for giving me such an amazing son, I love you so much."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration! Tia Aria is gunna make you a cake, Ace!"

Arizona smiled at her son, "Did you hear that, Ace, you're gunna have cake!"

"MA!" Ace smiled as he waved his hands.

"I think we should call Dr. James," Callie grabbed her phone off the table and began dialing the pediatrician's number. "Hi, Kelly, I was wondering if I could talk to Dr. James? It's Callie Torres, Ace Robbins' mother."

After a short pause, Callie placed the phone on speaker and held it next to Ace as Dr. James came on the line, "Hi, Dr. James."

"Callie, how are you doing?"

Callie smiled, "We're actually doing great. I have Arizona and Ace with me on speaker phone, we had something we wanted to tell you."

"Well, I could use some good news today! What's going on Robbins family?"

"Ma, ma, ma, ma!" Ace began yelling.

"Well, I'll be!" Dr. James cheered, "Is that young Mr. Robbins yelling at me?"

Arizona laughed, "I think he's actually yelling at Calliope, he has been for the better part of the last 20 minutes. My brother got him going yelling at Momma and now he won't stop. Honestly, this is one of the best sounds I've ever heard."

"This is great news, ladies. I can't wait to see what else he's saying when I see you all in three weeks. Get him trying to say other things, hold up a bottle and use a simple word he could say, like you know most people use bubba. Make sure he can see what you're talking about while you say that word, it will help him tremendously."

"Definitely," Arizona watched her son in wonder while he continued to yell. "We'll see you in three weeks, Dr. James."

"Ok, I think it's time for a nap, Ace." Callie walked to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle to be filled for the boy. "Do you want a bibi?"

"Bibi?" Arizona asked.

Lucia smiled, "That's what Calliope and Aria used to call the bottle, the full word is biberón, but as you can assume, that's a difficult one for any child to say, so Calliope ended up calling it a bibi and we just continued to use the word."

"Makes sense," Arizona nodded as she filled the bottle before holding it out to Ace, "Bibi, Ace?"

Ace reached out for his Mommy and bottle, every one broke out in smiles again. The blonde took her son from Callie's arms and made their way to his nursery, the small boy still yelling.

Callie and the rest of the family smiled as they listened to Ace continue to yell and babble as Arizona attempted to give the boy his bottle.

"Ok, here's the thing, bud, I'm **super** glad you've found your voice, but you gotta drink the bibi." Arizona's struggles could be heard through the baby monitor and then the room fell quiet, "There ya go. You drink the bibi and when you wake up, Tia Aria will have a yummy cake for you. You're gunna love cake, it's Mommy's favorite dessert."

Callie laughed as she thought about Arizona struggling with Ace. She went about cleaning up the kitchen and helping Aria get the ingredients together for the cake the younger Latina was determined to make for the infant. Today was a great day; their entire family was together to witness Ace's first word and now they'd celebrate together.

"Cal, do you think we should start planning his first birthday?" Arizona asked as she re-entered the kitchen.

"He's only eight months old, Arizona, we have four more months."

Arizona sat at the kitchen table and pulled out her phone, "Four months is not a lot of time, Calliope. He has to have the best first birthday, ever!"

"Battleship, he won't even remember it." Tim tried to reason with his sister, "Do you remember our first birthday?"

"No, but Momma remembers it. Right, Momma?" Arizona looked to her mother who nodded.

"I do remember it, and you sound just like your father. He was adamant that we start planning when you guys were only six months old. You know your father; he was a stickler for schedules. He had the whole thing planned out to the minute."

"Ok, well I'm not gunna do that. It'll be a little less structured but I think we should start now."

Callie came up behind the blonde at the table, "Maybe we should worry about Christmas first? That's only two months away."

"I guess you're right." Arizona sighed, "But maybe I can start jotting down some ideas for his birthday just to be safe?"

"Whatever makes you feel better, Babe." Callie laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Two months had passed, it was Christmas morning and Callie and Arizona had woken up early, wanting to a little time alone before the house descended into chaos. The couple lay in bed, hands roaming and lips seeking.

"Calliope, Jesus," Arizona moaned as the brunette pushed her onto her back and straddled her lap. "You're so gorgeous."

Callie ground her pelvis into Arizona's with a moan, "God, you're so hard. Am I the only one who makes you feel this way?"

"The only one, Calliope, no one has ever made me feel **half** the things you do."

Just as Callie was about to pull her shirt over her head, a bang was heard over the baby monitor before Ace began yelling.

"Ma! Bibi!"

Arizona's head fell back onto the pillow, "Shit."

"I guess I better go get him a bottle." Callie sighed as she climbed off Arizona's lap.

"I'm gunna hop in the shower, calm down a bit before the family gets here."

Callie smiled as she slid her feet into her slippers and made her way to Ace's room. The brunette smiled as she saw her son lying in his crib, banging his empty bottle on the rails. Callie took the bottle and quickly headed for the kitchen to fill it, upon returning to Ace's room, the tan infant was already half asleep.

"Still tired, buddy?" Callie leaned down and handed Ace his bottle, "You get some more sleep, Mijo. I love you."

Callie made her way into her and Arizona's bedroom; she heard the shower running in the en suite bathroom and got a wonderful idea for Arizona's Christmas morning. The Latina quickly stripped out of her pajamas and quietly entered the bathroom. The sight before her was enough to make her moan, but she held it in. In the glass encased shower, Arizona sat in her shower chair, eyes closed, and head thrown back as she worked her hand up and down on her erection.

"Shit, Calliope," Arizona moaned, eyes still closed.

Hearing Arizona moan her name while she was alone caused a flood of arousal to course through Callie; she couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips, and she squeezed her thighs together before opening the shower door.

Arizona's eyes opened as she felt a cool breeze when the shower door opened, "Calliope."

"Ace went back to sleep," the Latina smiled. "Want a hand with that?"

An hour and a half later, Arizona, Ace, Callie and the boy's aunt, uncle, and grandmothers were gathered around the tree. Tim had taken it upon himself to pass out the presents under the tree. Most of them were for Ace but there were a couple for each adult. The infant got extremely excited when Tim would place a present in front of him, banging his hands on the paper and giggling at the noise it made.

"Ok, Ace, time to open your presents!" Arizona smiled at her son as she began to pull at the wrapping paper, "Rip it, bud."

The boy was babbling away as he attempted to rip at the paper. Once all the paper was off the toy and he saw the flashing lights and noises it made, he was done. Nothing else could take Ace's interest off the toy piano, not even his Uncle Tim.

The Torres and Robbins families continued opening gifts and took turns playing with Ace. It was a wonderful holiday, Ace was finally beginning to interact with everyone instead of just Tim, and the small boy was having a blast playing with his toys. Arizona had changed the boy about a half hour earlier and now they family was gathering around the table for breakfast. Tim smiled at his sister as the blonde woman handed Ace off to his other mother.

"Babe, wanna get him set in his high chair?"

Callie took the boy in her arms and made her way into the kitchen, "Come on, Mijo, wanna try eggs?! Abuelita makes the best scrambled eggs you'll ever have."

"Calliope, take his shirt off, I don't want him getting his brand new jammies gross." Arizona spoke as she followed the brunette into the kitchen.

Callie nodded, sitting Ace in his high chair and removing his shirt. Once the shirt cleared Ace's head, Callie gasped at the onesie that he wore beneath the shirt, on the white onesie were the words "Will you marry my mommy?". The brunette whipped around to find Arizona on one knee behind her.

"So, I had this whole big speech planned out. And I know, asking you to marry me on Christmas is just really cliché but, our relationship isn't exactly traditional so I may as well do one thing the way everyone else does." Arizona laughed as she pulled the Tiffany's box from her pocket, "Calliope Iphegenia Torres, will you marry me?"

Callie was speechless, eyes travelling from Arizona to Ace and then back again.

"Don't leave me hangin', babe, this position is killin' me." Arizona laughed.

"Yes!" Callie yelled before yanking Arizona to her feet and planting a passionate kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Ma!" Ace yelled and clapped from his high chair as everyone else in the room cheered for the couple.

 **Well... What do you think? I honestly, had originally planned on making Ace autistic but every one was against it, well that and I realized, I have no idea what it's like to raise an autistic child so that part of the story probably wouldn't have been authentic. Anyway, let me know what you think? I'm going to try to update again soon but, honestly, I've been having a shitty few days/week so it may happen. And if I can't manage to update again soon, I apologize in advance.**

 **~Elijah**


	15. Chapter 15

When the kiss gradually ended, Callie turned to her son and pulled the boy from his high chair, "So, you and Mommy were in on this together?"

Ace smiled at his brunette mother and leaned forward, placing a sloppy, slobbery kiss on her cheek, "Unc!"

"What was that, Ace?" Arizona asked shocked.

"Unc, Unc!" Ace turned his head to look at his uncle.

"Hey, he said a new word! He called me Unc!" Tim smiled proudly before walking toward his nephew, "You talkin' to me, Ace? Who am I?"

"Unc!" Ace yelled as he leaned toward his uncle, wanting to be passed to the blonde man.

"Hey, fiancé of mine, don't you want your ring?" Arizona laughed as she held out the ring box, again.

Callie turned toward the blonde and held her hand out, "Oh, God, I forgot!"

"How do you forget a ring comes along with an engagement?" Aria asked with a laugh.

Arizona slipped the ring on Callie's finger and the brunette let out a gasp, "Arizona, this is gorgeous."

Currently sitting on the brunette's finger was a perfectly sized brilliant round diamond with pear shaped stones on either side from Tiffany's. Callie couldn't believe the size of the stone, showing her mother, sister, and future mother-in-law.

"Damn, Battleship, that ring had to cost a pretty penny." Tim whistled as he saw the ring.

Arizona scoffed, "Couple million pennies is more like it, but it's totally worth it."

"How much?" Tim asked quietly.

"About $32,000."

"$32,000?! Are you insane?!"

The other women in the kitchen whipped their heads around, eyes wide at the blonde twins.

"What was $32,000?" Callie asked slowly.

"Um, this new truck Tim saw that he was thinking of buying." Arizona elbowed her bother in the ribs, "Right, Tim?"

Tim nodded his head, "Yeah! Brand new, dark bl-blue. Uh…."

"Arizona Danielle Robbins," Callie spoke as she walked closer to the blonde woman, "Did this ring cost you $32,000?"

"N-no?"

Callie began removing the ring from her finger, "You need to take this back right now and get something… cheaper."

"What? Why? I have plenty of money in a savings account. I have been saving up for an engagement ring and wedding since my first job!" Arizona argued.

"Callie, dear, she's telling the truth. I remember when she started working at the local pizza place after school at 16. Her and Tim both started on the same day, her first check, Arizona asked me to take her right to the bank to open an account. Tim, on the other hand, cashed his check at work and spent half of it at the arcade."

"And he **still** can't save money! That's why me or Momma has to do the books for the club."

"But, Arizona, this is too much."

Arizona shook her head and placed the ring back on Callie's finger, "It's not. I wanted to get the 2 carat but I thought that would have been a bit much, the 1 and a half carat was it. It's a gorgeous ring for my gorgeous fiancé and the only time it better come off that finger is for surgery."

Callie nodded her head and admired the ring on her finger, "Well, I guess we should get this day going. Ace needs breakfast and I, for one, am buzzing with excitement."

"Well, Aria and I would love to help plan the wedding," Lucia clapped with excitement, "I'm sure Barbara would, too."

"Absolutely! I don't know how much Arizona would be of help, though," Barbara added with a laugh.

Arizona shrugged, "Well, I can take care of the liquor for the wedding."

"Oh yeah?" Callie asked with a raised brow.

"Sure," the blonde woman turned to her brother, "Timmy, can you order liquor for the wedding?"

"Yeah, why not? I get wholesale prices."

Arizona smiled at her brother and sat at the kitchen table, "Well, now that's one wedding worry crossed off the list. I'm starved, what's for breakfast?"

Five months later, Arizona and Callie sat in the VIP section at Tim's club. They'd made it through Christmas, the New Year, and Ace's first birthday in one piece; they'd also gotten a fair amount of wedding planning done even though they hadn't set a date yet. Tonight was a 'mom's night out' as Arizona had dubbed it. Ace was spending the night with his Abuela and Tia Aria so the engaged couple could go out and sleep in the next morning.

Callie, who was fairly tipsy, slid her hand onto Arizona's thigh and leaned close to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Let's dance!"

"Don't you remember what happened last time you asked me to dance in this place?" Arizona chuckled.

"I was kinda hoping for a repeat performance; except, maybe not in your brother's office this time." Callie slowly stood from her spot on the couch, her figure hugging black dress riding up her thighs a bit as she stood, "Coming?"

"I'll be there a minute. Let me finish this drink."

"Suit yourself," Callie smiled as she sashayed her way to the dance floor.

Arizona sat on the couch in VIP, slowly sipping her beer as she watched her fiancé dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The blonde laughed at all the people, men and women alike, watching the brunette. Arizona was not a jealous person, in fact, she was quite the opposite. Where most people would storm over and make a show that the brunette was hers, she'd rather sit back and watch. If she was being honest, she found it kind of arousing that all these people wanted her fiancé but they couldn't have her.

As she thought about it, she watched a fairly attractive woman make her way to Callie. The woman, from what Arizona could see, was anything but Callie's type. The Latina leaned toward more blondes of either sex and when it came to woman, Callie liked them shorter than her; this woman, however, was taller than Callie, easily nearing six feet, with short dark hair and numerous tattoos adorning her pale skin.

Arizona continued to watch as the mystery woman stood behind Callie and ran her hands from the Latina's ribs, down her sides, and landed one her hips. Callie smiled but pulled away a bit, showing the other woman her engagement ring as she said something Arizona couldn't hear.

There was a short conversation between the two brunettes, Callie briefly pointing to Arizona in the VIP section. Arizona simply nodded her head when the Latina sent her a questioning look, she had no problem with her fiancé dancing with the other woman, she knew Callie was coming home with her.

Half way through the first song, Arizona couldn't help but be thankful she'd decided to wear a pair of loose fitting jeans tonight. She and Callie hadn't had sex in a few weeks, too busy with their son, work, and planning the wedding that almost every night, as soon as they hit the mattress, both were out cold, and now, watching her fiancé dance sexily out on the floor, she felt herself getting harder.

"Jesus," Arizona groaned as she watched Callie grind on the woman standing behind her.

The blonde couldn't help herself any more, she chugged the rest of her beer and stood to make her way to the dance floor. When the blonde reached the two woman, she decided to just join in on the dancing instead of sending the other woman away.

"Took you long enough," Callie laughed as Arizona slipped a leg between her thighs.

The blonde looked over her fiancé's shoulder and smiled at the other woman, "Arizona, nice to meet you."

"You, too," the other woman replied, "Jackie. And I gotta say, you are one lucky lady to have all this."

Both women eyed the brunette sandwiched between them and Arizona nodded while licking her lips, "Oh, don't I know it."

Jackie smiled at the two women, "Well, I guess I'll let you two get on with your night. Callie, thank you for the pleasure of that dance, have a good night."

As the taller woman walked away, Arizona eyed her fiancé, "So, have fun with her?"

"Mm, I guess. But not nearly as much fun as I can have with you." Callie spoke as she turned her back to the blonde and ground into her, "Shit. You're so hard."

"Well you were dancing pretty provocatively out here without me," Arizona pulled the brunette harder against her, "I think we should head home."

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Callie reached for the blonde's hand and yanked her toward the exit, "Let's go."

 **Short one but I felt bad because I haven't posted in a bit. So, now I wanna know, do you all wanna see a chapter full of sex and then maybe fluff? Or should I just skip it and go right for fluff? I don't want this story to be all sex but if you want the dirty stuff, I'll go for it. Either way, let me know how you feel about this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up on Thursday since that's my day off.**

 **~Elijah**


	16. Chapter 16

"Arizona," Callie giggled in her fiancé's ear as the blonde nibbled on her neck, "We're way too drunk to drive."

Arizona paused a minute, "Lyft or Uber."

"Which one?"

"Whichever one will get here faster, I don't care how much I have to pay; I need to get you home like now." Arizona groaned as she pushed her pelvis into Callie's.

Ten minutes later, the women's Lyft pulled up outside The Nest. The couple clambered into the backseat of the SUV giggling drunkenly. As they got situated and made sure the driver had the correct address, Callie began running her hand up and down Arizona's thigh.

"Shit, Calliope, you need to stop," the blonde whispered. "I'm already hard and you're just teasing. We have at least a 20 minute ride with all this traffic, I can't deal that long."

Callie smiled at the blonde, "Maybe I'll just rest my head in your lap. I think the alcohol is making my head swim."

"Sure thing, babe, I'll let you know when we're home."

Callie laughed to herself; Arizona clearly hadn't gotten what she was trying to say. The brunette lay across the seat with her head in her fiancé's lap. She was still for a moment, letting Arizona think she was, in fact, just resting, before slowly reaching for the blonde's zipper.

"Calliope, what are you doing?"

Callie looked up at the blonde and winked, "Shh, we can't let him know."

Without another word, Callie pulled down the blonde's zipper and reached her hand inside Arizona's pants and boxer briefs. She slowly stroked the blonde's length, moaning at the feeling of Arizona's hardness in her hand. She knew what she wanted to do was wrong, they were in a stranger's car but, her drunk and horny mind didn't really care where they were, and besides, she had laid on the seat with her back to the driver, he'd never see a thing. Callie slowly pulled Arizona from her pants and felt the blonde tense.

"Relax, Arizona."

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona's eyes bounced between the brunette and the driver.

"Just keep quiet and everything will be fine, we have another 15 minutes." Callie smirked as she pumped her hand up and down Arizona's length.

The brunette took the head of Arizona's erection into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it causing the blonde to throw her head back and moan.

"You ok back there, lady?" The driver glanced in the rearview mirror, "You're not gunna puke all over my car are you?"

"No, I'm good. Just, uh, tired. Th-thanks." Arizona glanced at her fiancé.

Callie squeezed Arizona's thigh lightly, hoping she would get her point across that Arizona needed to be quiet. The brunette slowly bobbed her head, not letting on to what she was doing if the driver should look into the backseat.

"Jesus, Calliope," Arizona groaned quietly, "I'm not gunna last long, baby."

Callie, hearing this, moaned around Arizona and doubled her efforts. She was now making it her personal mission to get Arizona off before they reached their house. The Latina reached her hand inside Arizona's pants and boxer briefs to gently caress the blonde's thigh, raking her nails down the pale skin, she knew this could be Arizona's undoing.

Arizona wound her fingers into Callie's hair and whispered, "Shit, Calliope, so close."

Callie began to suck harder, bringing her unoccupied hand up to stroke the rest of the blonde's shaft. Another minute later, the brunette felt Arizona grip her hair harder and her body tense. Callie lifted her head off Arizona's lap and wiped the corner of her mouth, smiling at the blonde.

"Jesus," Arizona groaned as Callie guided her still hard member back into her pants and pulled the zipper, "Well, that was interesting. And, we're almost home."

No more than five minutes later, the hired SUV was pulling up in front of the women's home. Both women drunkenly climbed out of the car, Callie settling the bill on her phone and leaving a **very** generous tip, before quickly making their way into the house.

"Get your ass in that bedroom, now." Arizona punctuated her sentence with a slap to the brunette's ass. "I'll be there in two minutes; I want you naked and face down by the time I get there. Understood?"

Callie moaned at the blonde's orders, "Yes, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona laughed as Callie made a mad dash for their bedroom, after what happened in the Lyft, Arizona needed a moment to clean up and grab some water. When all was said and done, it had been closer to five minutes when the blonde walked into her bedroom, and true to her word, Callie lay in the middle of the bed, butt naked, on her stomach. It was almost as if the Latina could sense Arizona's presence because as soon as Arizona stepped into the room, Callie let out a moan.

"Good girl, Calliope." Arizona husked as she began undressing, "You'll be rewarded for your good behavior."

Callie could hear the blonde's clothes hit the floor and a rush of excitement ran through her. Suddenly, she felt a soft touch on her bare thigh.

"Up on your knees."

The Latina did as she was told, settling on her knees, "Fuck, Arizona, I need you."

"You will only speak when spoken to," Arizona swatted Callie on the ass, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Callie moaned out.

"Now, you cannot talk but that does not mean be silent. I want to hear you moaning for me, I want to know how much you like what I'm doing to you. Comprende?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Without another word, Arizona lay on her back and made her way between Callie's legs, coming face to face with Callie's naked, glistening sex, and it caused the blonde to moan loudly.

"God, you're fucking sexy." Arizona mumbled against the Latina's skin before slowly sliding her tongue through Callie's wet folds.

The Latina took full advantage of Arizona allowing her to moan; she moaned so loud, she was pretty sure they neighbor might have heard her, which in turn cause Arizona to moan, as well. The blonde ran her tongue through Callie's folds with fervor, attempting to drink every last drop of the Latina. As the flat of Arizona's tongue passed over Callie's clit, the brunette shivered.

"Fuck!" Callie moaned out as she involuntarily bucked her hips into Arizona's mouth. "So close."

Arizona slapped the brunette's ass and pulled her mouth away from glistening folds, sliding out from under the brunette.

"Nooooo, why did you stop?" Callie whined.

"What did I tell you? I vaguely remember saying something about not speaking and I definitely heard a few words fall from those gorgeous lips a few seconds ago." Arizona shook her head at the brunette, "That just won't do. Looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

"Punished?" Callie looked back over her shoulder to find Arizona rummaging through her bedside drawer before producing two silk scarves. "Arizona?"

Arizona didn't speak as she took one scarf and wrapped it around Callie's wrist and then tying it to the headboard and then doing the same with the other hand. The brunette shivered with anticipation; this was something the two had never done but God, was she excited.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl, or do I have to punish you?"

Callie was silent a moment, contemplating, before she spoke, "Depends on what the punishment is."

"So, punishment it is, then."

Arizona came to the end of the bed, removed her prosthetic, and climbed in next to Callie. The blonde caressed the Latina's skin from her shoulder, down her back, and landed on her ass; she gave the supple flesh a light squeeze before pulling back and giving the Latina a hard slap. The force of the slap caused Callie to push her hips into the mattress and putting pressure on her clit.

"Fuck! Arizona, again."

"You like being punished, Calliope?" Arizona struck the Latina's ass again, "Huh? Do you like being spanked?"

"Yes!" Callie screamed, "Fuck, harder, please?"

Arizona switched sides, not wanting to mar the skin too much, "You're going to cum, aren't you? Are you going to get off from me spanking you, Calliope?"

Callie moaned and nodded her head as Arizona spanked her three times with rapid succession, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm gunna cum, Arizona. Shit!"

With one more, harder, slap to her ass, Callie came, screaming Arizona's name.

"Jesus, you really just came." Arizona ran a hand down Callie's ass, toward soaked, swollen folds. "God, that made me so hard, Calliope. I need to fuck you. Can I do that? Will you let me fuck you?"

"Please, fuck me, Arizona." Callie moaned as she wiggled her hips. "I want to ride you, please?"

"You don't even have to ask," Arizona reached up and untied the Latina's hands. "Ride me, baby."

Callie didn't need to be told twice, as soon as her hands were free, the Latina's was straddling the pale woman and impaling herself on the blonde's erection. Both women moaned out in pleasure.

"God, you feel so good inside me, Arizona." Callie moaned as she moved her hips and Arizona hit her g-spot, "Fuck."

"And you ride me so good, Calliope. I love seeing you on top of me like this," Arizona reached up and began playing with tanned breasts, pulling on both of the Latina's nipples. "I love feeling you around me. Your muscles squeezing, I can tell you're going to come again, already. You're so wet and sexy. Shit."

Arizona was right, Callie was close to cumming again; the Latina began rubbing at her clit with one hand while she steadied herself with the other hand on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona continued to play with Callie's nipples while the brunette rode her.

"Shit, Arizona, I'm cumming."

"Don't stop, Calliope, I'm so fucking close." Arizona groaned as she began raising her hips to meet the brunette's movements. "I want to cum inside you."

"Shit, shit, cum in me, Arizona," Callie moaned, "I'm still fucking cumming. Cum with me, Arizona."

Arizona suddenly tensed and let out a loud groan, and she came, her back arched and she hit Callie's g-spot again, causing the Latina to yell louder than either women had ever heard. After a few moments of silence and heavy breathing, Callie slumped forward, resting her sweaty forehead on Arizona's shoulder.

"God, you are… amazing." Callie moaned as she pulled off of Arizona's softening member.

"Pretty sure you're the amazing one." Arizona groaned, "God, I can't move."

"We should shower, and probably change the sheets." Callie laughed as Arizona made her displeasure known, "Seriously, Arizona, come on, if you get up and in the shower now, maybe I'll show you a good time in there."

"Grab me my crutches? I don't have the energy to hop over there."

The next morning, Arizona and Callie took another Lyft back to Tim's club to pick up Callie's SUV before heading to the Latina's mother and sister's house to pick up their son.

Upon entering Lucia and Aria's house, the couple heard Ace yelling from the kitchen, "Bibi, titi!"

"Titi's getting you a drink, Cariño." Aria laughed as she handed the small boy his sippy cup, "Better?"

"S!" Ace giggled as he slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he found his mothers, "MA!"

"Hola, mijo! Were you good for Titi and Abuela?"

"S!"

Both women laughed; Ace was finally picking up on more and more words, most of his short sentences were mixed with Spanish and English but everyone understood him, and at 15 months old, he was coming into his own. His little personality shining through and he was still making everyone laugh.

"Titi bibi!"

"Titi gave you a drink? That's great, can Mommy have some?" Arizona stooped to the toddler's level and held her hand out for the cup.

"No! Mi bibi." Ace laughed as he ran from his mother's and back into the kitchen yelling for his aunt.

"Snubbed by your own son, how's it feel?" Callie laughed as she followed the boy into the kitchen.

Arizona watched her fiancé walk away and smiled, "God, I can't wait to marry that woman."

 **I hope this chapter lived up to what you guys were expecting. Sorry I got this out later than anticipated, I spent all day with my mom and then ended up taking a nap but I managed to get it out on Thursday as promised! I'm not sure what my day off is next week but I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **~Elijah**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Cal, you ok?" Meredith asked as she entered an on call room to see the Latina curled in the fetal position.

"Nooooo," the Latina whined, "I feel like death. Everything I eat comes right back up. If I even think about eating, it makes me wanna hurl."

Meredith walked closer to Callie, feeling her forehead for a fever, "Well, no fever, that's good. Maybe it's food poisoning?"

"God, I hope so." Callie groaned as another wave of nausea hit her. "Just leave me here to die. If it's contagious, I don't want you getting it."

"You're not gunna die, Callie, but ok. Want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fi-" the brunette's sentence was cut off as she threw up in the bucket near her head.

"Ok, on that note, I'm leaving. I'll page Robbins for you."

Ten minutes later, as Callie lay in the bed in the on call room; her pager went off and caused her to groan. Checking the annoying little object, Callie groaned once again as she saw that it was the pit. Slowly pulling herself into a standing position, the Latina slipped on her shoes and headed for the main floor.

Upon entering the pit, Callie called out, "Who paged ortho?"

"Torres, over here."

Callie turned to see Alex Karev standing next to a bed where a teenage girl sat, "What's up, Karev?"

"Melissa here was playing football with her four brothers at the park earlier when one of them, the 6'1, 230 pound one, tripped and landed on her arm. It looks like a clean break but I wanted you to take a look at it."

Callie didn't speak, just nodded her head as she, once again, was hit with nausea but she managed to suppress it, "Yeah, looks like a clean break. Just have someone cast it and she should be fine. Have her parents set up a follow-up with ortho in about six weeks."

"Torres, you feeling ok? You're not looking so hot."

The Latina eyed the scruffy man in front of her, "Fantastic, thanks for the confidence boost, Karev. Have you seen my fiancé?"

"She got pulled into an emergency c, baby's heart stopped."

"Ok, well if you see her, tell her I grabbed Ace and went home early. I feel horrible, I'm gunna let the chief know I'm leaving."

"Sure thing, Torres, feel better. If you need anything before Robbins gets out, give me a call. I'm outta here in a half an hour. I can help out with Ace or anything."

Callie smiled at her colleague, "Thank you, Alex, I'll let you know."

Four and a half hours later, Arizona walked into her home to see Ace and Tim on the couch with Elmo in Grouchland playing in the background.

"Hey, where's Callie?" Arizona asked quietly when she noticed Ace was asleep on his uncle's lap.

"Sleeping. I got here about three hours and she was on the couch trying to keep Ace occupied, it wasn't going so well. He just wanted to get up and play but Callie looked like hell. I sent her to bed about two hours ago after she hurled twice. Ace and I played outside, then had some dinner, a bath, and he just fell asleep less than a half an hour ago."

"You're a life saver, Tim, I'm gunna bring him up to bed and check on Cal. You hanging out?" Arizona asked her brother as she gently lifted Ace from the couch.

"Nah, I'm gunna head out. I want to get a head start on the inventory at the club, I wanna be out early tomorrow cause I have a date."

"Ooooh, Timmy's got a date. Anyone I know?"

The blonde man blushed, "Uh, yeah. You know the daycare worker, Julie?"

"Way to go, Tim!" Arizona high fived her brother, "Julie's great and Ace loves her. Kid's are a great judge of character."

"Anyway, I'm gunna head out. Tell Callie I hope she feels better and I'll see you guys soon." Tim leaned down and kissed his nephew on the back of the head before leaving his sister's house.

Arizona carefully made her way to Ace's room, changing the toddler's diaper before gently laying him in his crib, "Goodnight, Ace, Mommy loves you, sleep well."

Arizona entered her room to find her fiancé sleeping soundly so she decided on a nice hot shower to end her long day. The emergency c-section she had ended up turning into heart surgery on an 8 week early baby. It had been touch and go for a while but when Arizona left the hospital, the newborn was resting well in the NICU and would hopefully make it through the night.

All Arizona wanted to do now was shower, eat, and relax with her future wife and their son, but seeing as the two people she wanted to spend time with were sleeping, it would be a shower, food, and bed.

After a quick bowl of cereal, the blonde grabbed her crutches and made her way to her room. Callie was still sprawled out in the middle of the bed and seemed to be sleeping comfortably. As Arizona climbed in next to the brunette, Callie stirred a bit.

"Mm, 'Zona?" Callie mumbled.

Arizona leaned to place a kiss on the brunette's head, "Hey, baby. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Callie smiled as she snuggled into the blonde, "I just started feeling like crap this morning. I spent almost an hour in a bed in an on call room but I came home with Ace and we had some soup for lunch and I was able to keep that down."

"Well at least you were able to keep that down. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just hold me."

It had been a week since Callie went home early, she still wasn't feeling 100% but she definitely felt better. Today was her day off and she and Ace were making brownies to surprise Arizona at work. Well, Callie was baking, Ace was just licking brownie batter off a spoon.

"Ma," Ace spoke as he pulled at Callie's pant leg holding out the now clean spoon.

"You can't have any more, Ace, it'll give you a tummy ache. But, if you're good and eat all your lunch with Mommy and Momma, I'll let you have a brownie."

The small tan boy pouted, "Bibi?"

"You can absolutely have a bibi." Callie reached into the fridge and held out a bottle of juice and some milk, "Which one, Mijo?"

Ace contemplated the question for a moment, with his hand on the back of his neck much like his blonde mother causing Callie to giggle, before reaching for the milk, "Bibi!"

The Latina smiled as she poured her son a drink before picking him up and heading into the living room, "Want to watch some Elmo and maybe take a nap on the couch before we go see Mommy?"

"Si," Ace sighed as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

No more than 20 minutes into the movie and Ace was sound asleep on the couch. Callie pulled the coffee table up against the couch and moved into the kitchen to pull the brownies from the oven. As soon as the smell of freshly baked brownie hit Callie's nose, she felt her breakfast making it's way back up.

"Fuck," the brunette groaned as she reached for the garbage can.

After throwing up all her breakfast, Callie checked in on Ace before making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, "God, this sucks!"

As Callie walked into Ace's room to grab him a change of clothes, her cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Callita, what are you up to?"

"Hey, Aria, I'm getting some stuff together to take Ace to see Arizona for lunch. What's up?"

Callie listened to her sister talking about the new job she'd just got, "Anyway, I was actually calling to ask what we were gunna do for Mami's birthday?"

Callie stopped dead as she looked through Ace's closet, "Her birthday?"

"Yeah, it's next week, on Wednesday. I know you probably have to work so we can go on Tuesday or something."

"So, wait, Mami's birthday is May 16th, that makes today the 8th." Callie mumbled a bit to herself, "Shit! Aria, today is May 8th!"

"Yeah, we've established that. What's the big deal?"

"I gotta go, Aria, I'll call you tomorrow to talk about Mami's birthday." Callie didn't even say goodbye before hanging up the phone and making a bee-line for her bathroom.

Two hours later, Callie was pulling Ace from his car seat and walking into the hospital.

"Dr. Torres, I thought you had the day off."

Callie turned to see Jo Wilson standing at the nurses' station, "Hey, Jo, I do. Ace and I came to have lunch with Mommy. Ace, can you say hi to Jo?"

"JO!" Ace yelled as she bounced at Callie's feet, holding his arms out for the doctor to pick him up.

Ace loved Dr. Wilson, he could easily say her name and she was always smiling and talking to him. Whenever the small boy saw the brunette, he got very excited.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Robbins," Jo cooed at the small boy as she tickled his belly, "You just get more and more handsome by the day, don't you?"

Callie smiled at her son and coworker, "I'm actually glad I ran into you, Jo. Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Absolutely," Jo smiled as she continued to tickle Ace.

"Great, follow me. And I need you to keep this quiet for the time being. Not even Alex can know, go it?"

Jo nodded as she carried her coworker's son and followed the Latina. The younger brunette was a bit confused but if it meant getting to spend time with her favorite toddler and someone she considered a good friend, she would help any way she could.

 **Well, it's my day off so here's another chapter for you guys. It's short, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired, I have been working way too much and not writing enough. Originally, if you remember, my goal was to get a chapter up roughly every four days, now I'm gunna try to get one up on my day off every week. Unfortunately, I only get one day off so they chapters might be a little short. I will try to make the next one longer though. My next day off isn't until Christmas day but my mom and I are going to the movies or something as we aren't really celebrating this year. Anyway, Happy Holidays to everyone, I hope you have a great holiday, whichever you may celebrate. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **~Elijah**


	18. Chapter 18

About 20 minutes later, Callie held Ace's hand as they entered Arizona's office. The blonde was still in surgery but the nurse said she should be out soon, so Callie set Ace up on the floor of the office with some of his toys while she went about setting up lunch on the small coffee table in the office. Just as the brunette was finished pulling their lunch out of the bag she brought, the office door opened and Ace yelled.

"Ma!

"Hey big guy," Arizona smiled as she leaned to kiss her son's head, "Are you having fun with your blocks?"

"Boom," Ace laughed as he knocked the tower of blocks over.

Arizona watched him a moment, a smile plastered on her face as their son was finally on track with his development like other kids his age. After watching him build another tower, Arizona walked to her fiancé, kissing the brunette quickly on the lips.

"So, what do we have for lunch?" Arizona asked as she plopped onto the couch next to Callie.

"Grilled chicken salad with pita bread and I brought cranberries and walnuts for you. Mr. Robbins over there has some easy mac and veggie chips." Callie looked over to her son who just wasn't interested, "And if he eats all his lunch, he gets a nice big brownie."

Upon hearing the word brownie, Ace whipped his head around and left his toys, coming to sit next to his mothers and waited for a fork to eat his mac and cheese.

"So, brownies do it for ya, huh?" Arizona laughed, "Let Mommy go make your mac and cheese in the lounge, do you wanna come for a walk?"

"Si, ma," Ace stood and reached for his mommy's hand, "Go."

The blonde and little brunette waved to Callie before leaving the room and walking down the hall. Callie sat back with a sigh, this nausea was going to be the death of her, and she couldn't wait until Jo called her with the results of the blood work she'd had the intern run.

As she sat back, Callie placed a hand on her belly; where they really ready to have another baby? Ace wasn't even two yet, they were planning a wedding, and if she was being honest, Callie was nervous that another child may be a bit delayed like Ace was. But, the more she thought about it, the more the idea made her smile. Arizona was a great mother and Callie would really love the opportunity to have her around for an entire pregnancy.

Callie looked at her belly and whispered, "If you're in there, I love you already."

Another minute later, Arizona and Ace walked back into the blonde's office, "We're back, Momma, and ready for lunch!"

"Eat!" Ace yelled as he made his way to his Momma's side and plopped down on the couch.

Callie handed Arizona a bowl of salad and a water bottle before getting her own salad and sitting back on the couch with her fiancé and son. The two women talked about their day as Ace interjected randomly. As Callie was about to take a bite of her salad, the brunette dropped her bowl on the table and made a mad dash for Arizona's trash can.

"Calliope," Arizona rushed to the brunette's side, "Are you ok?"

Once Callie had emptied her stomach, she stood and nodded, "I just can't kick whatever this is."

"Well neither Ace nor I have gotten sick so that's a plus," Arizona lovingly rubbed Callie's back as she ushered her fiancé back to the couch.

"Ma boo?" Ace asked with a frown.

"Yeah, Mijo, Momma's sick." Callie spoke quietly.

"Ok, here's what's gunna happen. I'm gunna get Ace checked into daycare and then I'm gunna call Mer and we're gunna drive you home. You need to rest without having to worry about taking care of Ace."

"Arizona, he shouldn't be in daycare when I have the day off. I can take care of him at home."

Arizona turned to her son and crouched to his level, "Ace, you wanna go to daycare and hang out with Julie for a few hours?"

The small boy's bright blue eyes widened as she grabbed as many of his toys in his arms as he could and ran for the door, "Si, Juju!"

Callie and Arizona laughed at the nickname Ace used for his favorite daycare worker before Callie sighed, "I guess that's ok. I can drive myself home, though, Arizona. No need for you and Meredith to leave the hospital, there could be an emergency."

"If we don't drive you, you're taking a cab, I'm not letting you drive home. We can carpool tomorrow, I can just come in a bit early and then we can take both cars home tomorrow." Arizona spoke as she opened up the Lyft app on her phone. "Ok, your Lyft will be here in about 10 minutes. Come take a walk with me to get Ace all settled in daycare and then I'll walk you to the entrance."

Callie got home about 20 minutes later and went straight to bed. The brunette wasn't planning on falling asleep but the next thing she knew, her phone was ringing and she had been home for two hours.

"Torres."

"Dr. Torres, it's Jo," the younger brunette doctor answered. "So, I had them rush your results."

"And…" Callie dragged the word out.

"Well…"

Four hours later, Arizona walked into her house, Ace at her side humming a song he heard on the radio with his Mommy. The blonde was giggling as the boy hopped around while he hummed his song.

"Ok, Ace, can you go put your toys in the toy box in the living room?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"Si," Ace smiled and grabbed his backpack from his blonde mother and made his way into the living room.

"Calliope, we're home!"

Callie came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel and giving the blonde a smile and a kiss, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Pretty boring, actually. Only had one more surgery and then it was pretty much all paperwork until I picked up Ace and here we are."

"Where is my little man, anyway?"

Arizona pointed toward the living room, "Putting his toys away before dinner. What's for dinner anyway? It smells amazing."

"Homemade lasagna," Callie walked into the living room to pick up her son, "I took a nap and Jo swung by with a case file for me and brought me some Reglan for this nausea and I decided that I wanted lasagna. How's that sound, Ace?"

"Yum!" Ace smiled as he rubbed his own belly.

"That boy loves his pasta," Arizona laughed. "Do you mind getting him washed up and changed so I can change?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll meet you in the dining room." Callie smiled.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better. Thank God for Reglan."

Ten minutes later, Arizona slowly strolled into the dining room to see Ace in his high chair, patiently waiting for his dinner, and Callie sitting next to him.

"Dinner ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab the lasagna off the counter while you wait with Ace." The Latina walked back into the dining room a couple of minutes later with a large dish of lasagna, "Crap, Arizona, I forgot the bread. Can you grab it for me?"

"Absolutely," Arizona walked into the kitchen but couldn't seem to find bread anywhere. "Callie? I don't see bread anywhere, babe."

"Check the oven, I think I forgot to take it out."

Arizona made her way to the oven, opening the appliance, she became fairly confused, "Calliope, there's only one roll in here. What good is a single roll gunna do? Ace can eat three of them alone."

Callie laughed as she entered the kitchen with Ace on her hip, "Only one roll where?"

"In the oven, Calliope," Arizona sighed. "One roll in the oven."

"Ace, do you know another word for roll?" Callie eyed her son as he shook his head, "Some people call them buns, Mijo."

"Roll, bun, bread, whatever, there's only one in the oven." The room was silent a moment before Arizona turned to her fiancé, "Wait… A bun… in the oven..?"

Callie simply nodded her head and smiled.

"Are you serious, Callie? You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant, Arizona. We're having another baby."

Arizona stood for a moment, staring at her fiancé and son then turning to the single bun in the oven. No one made a noise, even Ace quietly contemplated his mothers.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered, "Are you happy?"

Arizona looked back toward her fiancé with tears in her eyes, "Happy? Calliope, I'm… I can't even think of a word to describe the happiness I feel. We're having another baby and I-I get to be here for the entire pregnancy?"

"Yes, Arizona, we're having another baby and you get to experience the whole thing with me." Callie reached out to wipe the tears from Arizona's cheeks, "Ace is going to be a big brother."

"This is amazing!" Arizona yelled as she pulled the two into a hug, "You're gunna be an awesome big brother, Ace. You want to have another baby in the house?"

"Bibi?" Ace asked, a bit confused.

Callie laughed, "No, Mijo, not bibi. Momma's got a little baby in her belly. Like the little babies at daycare."

"Bibi!"

"I think, maybe, he just wants a drink." Arizona chuckled, "Ok, let's get you some milk and sit and have a nice family dinner."

After dinner, Arizona cleaned up the kitchen while Callie gave Ace a bath. After bath time, both women got their son ready for bed in his favorite dinosaur pajamas and settled onto the couch for Ace's favorite movie, Elmo in Grouchland. The small family cuddled up on the couch, Callie and Arizona relaxing while Ace danced and hummed along with the songs in his movie. As the credits began to roll, Ace started getting cranky.

"Ok, bud, Elmo's all over, that means bed time." Arizona smiled as she picked up her son. "Say good night to Momma."

"Ni-ni, ma," the small boy yawned as his Momma kissed his head and said goodnight.

"I'll meet you in bed in 10," Arizona kissed Callie's forehead before carrying Ace off to bed.

Less than ten minutes later, Arizona entered her and Callie's bedroom to find the Latina in bed, eyes closed with one of her hands caressing her stomach.

"Hey," she whispered trying not to startle her fiancé, "What's going on in here?"

Callie smiled as Arizona climbed into bed, "I was just thinking, it's kind of hilarious that the two times we have gone dancing at your brother's club, I've ended up pregnant. What is it about that place?"

"Ha. You have a point. Maybe we should name the baby after the club."

Callie raised a brow, "If you think I'm naming my child, Nest, you're ridiculous."

"I was kidding, Calliope," Arizona laughed as she lay with one hand on Callie's belly. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, honestly. My parents had two girls, your parents, technically, had two boys. And, biologically speaking, it's the parent with the Y chromosome that determine the sex of the baby so… that is in your hands."

"Good point." Arizona agreed.

"What do you think the odds of twins are?"

Arizona yawned, "The fact that Tim and I are twins means pretty much nothing. We're technically identical and that is pretty much the same probability for all women. Fraternal twins, though, you have a more of a chance if they run in your family but it doesn't mean it will happen. I have to be honest, though, the thought of twins scares the crap outta me."

Callie laughed, "Why? You're a twin, didn't you love having a sibling with you from the very beginning?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great, but we drove Momma and Daddy crazy, Calliope. Momma never dressed us the same because we were identical, so everyone had a hard time telling us apart. She even had some of our clothes embroidered with our names so she could tell who was who. But, when we were about 6, we would randomly switch outfits just to mess with them. It took her a good three months, probably, to realize we were doing it. The only reason she figured it out was when she caught us switching clothes, one day."

"Oh, man," Callie laughed, "I can only imagine what she did."

"She thought it was kind of funny. She didn't say anything at first, not until one day when I broke my arm but I was wearing Tim's clothes. We went to the ER and they noticed I'd gotten a cut when my broke my arm, they were asking if I'd gotten a tetanus shot, she said yes cause Tim had gotten one about 7 months earlier when he stepped on a nail. I remember her saying, 'Yes, Timothy got a tetanus shot a few months ago. It's a good thing I dress them differently so I know this is Timothy because without a tetanus shot, he could get really sick and end up in the hospital, right, Doctor? And that would be a shame because that would mean missing the hockey game with his dad in two days.' I started freaking out! I really wanted to go to that game and if I got sick, I couldn't go. So, I started crying and yelled, 'I'm not Timmy! I'm Jamie, we switched clothes. I'm sorry!' And that was the end of that, at least until we were 15 and Tim didn't want to take his bio final."

Callie laid there a moment, silent, "God, I don't know if I can handle **three** of you at once."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you met your son?" Callie laughed, "Ace is about 90% you with like a dash of Torres. Even your mother has said it; that boy is all Robbins."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Arizona smiled, "Have you thought about names?"

"I've always liked the name Wes, short and sweet like Ace. It was actually one of the names on my short list for Ace before you said you liked Ace."

"What about for a girl?" Arizona continued to rub Callie's belly, "I like Cal for a boy, it's almost like naming him after you and it's Superman's real name. I like Ava for a girl."

"Ava is a nice name, I like Mya, too."

Arizona looked up at her fiancé, "Ultimately, I just want a happy, healthy baby. I'm just… so excited to be involved in this pregnancy, Calliope. Thank you so much for this."

"Why are you thanking me, you're the one that knocked me up." Callie laughed, "I'm glad you're involved in this pregnancy. I can't wait for our little family to be one person bigger. How are we gunna tell the family?"

Arizona thought for a moment, "Did you want to tell them right away or wait a bit?"

"I want to wait until at least the second trimester."

"Ok, you're probably about 4 weeks along if the night at the club is what did it, so that means we have roughly 8 more weeks before we can tell the family. I think we should work on getting Ace to say baby and let him tell everyone."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Callie rolled onto her side and began rubbing Arizona's thigh, "You know what else sounds like a great idea?"

Arizona smiled mischievously, "What would that be?"

"Fucking your pregnant, hormonal fiancé," Callie spoke seductively in Arizona's ear.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

 **CALLIE'S PREGNANT! YAY! I got this chapter finished sooner than planned despite having slept for 13 hours yesterday so... Yay for that, too. Lmao. If you guys have any ideas for names that could be used for the future Robbins baby, feel free to let me know. I don't know if I want to use Sofia, still not even sure if I'm gunna make the baby a boy or a girl but definitely open to suggestions. Anyway, I hope everyone has a good weekend and happy holidays.**

 **~Elijah**


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a week since Callie found out she was pregnant and told her fiancé. Today, they were scheduled to meet with a baker to discuss their wedding cake options. The plans had changed just a bit, they were going to wait until after Ace's second birthday to get married, they hadn't settled on an exact date but agreed on sometime in March. Now, though, they did the math and realized Callie was due in the beginning of January, so they decided to move the wedding up to November, which meant they had just six months to plan.

"I just don't understand why you decided to move the wedding up four months. There has to be a reason, Calliope." Lucia sighed on the drive to the bakery.

"We just wanted to move it up, Mami." Callie shook her head, "It's our wedding and if we decide we don't want to wait until March, we don't have to."

"I know that, Calliope, it just doesn't make sense to rush."

Arizona interjected from the backseat where she sat next to her mother, "There's no rush, Lucia. With all the planning you and Momma have done, this is pretty much the last thing on the list other than getting Calliope's dress, Ace's tux, and finalizing the dinner menu. We're actually going to get Ace fitted for a tux tomorrow if you want to come? We'll all meeting up for your birthday dinner afterward, anyway."

"That would lovely, Arizona, thank you," Lucia turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Nice save," Callie laughed in the driver seat.

Twenty minutes later, the four women sat around a small table inside the bakery waiting for the baker to come out.

"Definitely need chocolate," Arizona smiled as she saw some of the display cakes in the glass case before whispering to her fiancé, "Is chocolate ok? You think you'll be able to handle that?"

Callie smiled and nodded, "No worries, as long as there are no nuts, Aria is allergic."

"Fine by me," Arizona grabbed Callie's hand as the baker walked into the room.

"Hi, so sorry I'm running a couple of minutes behind, one of my assistants went home sick today, but not before he dropped an entire three tier cake on the floor." The baker sat in a chair across from the four women, "Anyway, you must be Callie and Arizona?"

Arizona reached across the table and shook the woman's hand, "Arizona, and this is my fiancé, Calliope. These other two lovely ladies are my mother, Barbara Robbins, and future mother-in-law, Lucia Torres."

The baker shook everyone's hand, "It's great to meet all of you, my name is Allie. So, how I usually like to do this is get your ideas down on paper, then tell you what I think would be a good idea to incorporate all of your wants and needs, and then we go from there. If you guys could tell me what you're looking for?"

"Well, Arizona wants chocolate but I want white icing with blue accents. Arizona is a retired Marine, so she'll be wearing her dress blues to the wedding so we decided to make the colors, white, blue, gold, and red, but very little red cause I think it's a bit over done in weddings."

Allie nodded as she made a few notes, "And how many people are you wanting to feed with the cake?"

Arizona pulled a list of numbers from her pocket, "It's a fairly small affair, we're looking at about 45 people but we'll have a final count by the end of the week."

"That's no problem, if you want, I can always make it a bit bigger, I know you're doctors so some people may show up or leave last minute. But, here's what I'm thinking so far…"

About an hour later, the couple had settled on a small three tier chocolate cake with white, butter crème frosting on the bottom tier, white fondant on the other two tiers, dark blue ribbon to match Arizona's dress blues, gold accents, and a few small red roses. They had also ordered a small cake for Ace just because they saw an Elmo cake in the display case that the boy would love.

Callie stood from her seat, reaching out a hand, "Thank you so much for your time, Allie, for taking the time to sit with us today. I'm so glad you were able to fit us in and make a cake for us. And I know Ace will be thrilled with his Elmo cake."

"I'm thrilled to be able to make this cake for you ladies." Allie picked up her notebook and smiled at the four women, "I will see you all, soon."

Three days later, Callie and Arizona both had the day off and had decided that they were going to have a nice, quiet day home with Ace. Callie's morning sickness was wreaking havoc on her this morning because she ran out of Reglan until Arizona got back from the pharmacy, and Ace seemed to be coming down with a cold.

"Ok, Mijo, what do you want for breakfast today?" Callie asked as she looked through the cabinets.

Ace stood behind his mother, whining, "Ma, boo."

Just as Callie turned to look at her son, the tan child threw up all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh, Mijo, maybe we should call Mommy and have her get you some medicine and Pedialyte," Callie picked up Ace and headed for the living room to retrieve her phone and dialing her fiancé's number, "Hey baby. Can you pick up some more stuff?"

"Sure, what do you need, babe?"

"Well, Ace just threw up all over the kitchen so he could use some Pedialyte and … I honestly don't know what else. You're the baby doctor, what should he have?"

Arizona paused a moment, looking over the shelves of medicine, "There isn't much to give a one and a half year old for vomiting. Does he have a fever?"

"Hold on, I'll grab the thermometer and check," Callie brought Ace into the bathroom and took his temperature, "Barely, 99.9."

"I'll grab him some Motrin for now. If his fever gets worse or he keeps puking, we can take him in and have Alex give him a once over." Arizona grabbed a box of Children's Motrin off the shelf, "Got the Motrin, I'm just waiting on your Reglan now. I'll grab you some Gatorade and Pedialyte for him and I'll be home in about a half hour."

Callie began undressing Ace and started the bath, "Ok, I'm gunna give Ace a nice cool bath while we wait for you. Be careful walking in the kitchen, I didn't get a chance to clean up the puke yet. Oh, can you get some soup? Maybe some noodles will make you feel better, huh, Ace?"

"Oodles, Ma." Ace spoke softly as he nodded his head.

"Oodles, medicine, and Pedialyte for little man and medicine and Gatorade for Momma; got it. I'll see you both soon."

Forty-five minutes later, thanks to a ridiculously long line at the pharmacy, Arizona walked in the house through the garage and directly into the kitchen to clean up the vomit from poor little Ace. Once that was all cleaned up, she grabbed a sippy cup and filled it with some Pedialyte for Ace, and took one of the cold Gatorades and made her way to the bathroom by Ace's room. Arizona reached the bathroom to find the light off so she made her way to Ace's room where she once again found a room enveloped in darkness.

"Guess they're in our room." Arizona muttered as she made her way to the master bedroom. "Calliope?"

Upon reaching her bedroom, Arizona found Callie and Ace both cuddled up in their king sized bed, sound asleep. The blonde decided to wake up Callie, hoping to get some medicine into both her loves.

"Calliope, wake up, I have your Reglan," the blonde whispered into Callie's ear.

Callie slowly rolled toward Arizona's voice, "Hey, baby, thank you."

"How's Ace feeling?" Arizona reached forward and felt the boy's forehead, "Still has a little fever."

"He threw up again in the bath tub, I think he's definitely coming down with something."

"Has he been complaining about any pain?"

Callie shook her head as she took a sip of her Gatorade, "Well, I mean, he said he belly hurt but I assume that's the nausea."

"Ace, buddy, can you wake up for Mommy?" Arizona gently roused her son. "Ace, can you show Mommy where your belly hurts?"

Ace groaned as Arizona tried to touch his stomach, "Boo."

"I know it hurts, Mijo, but you have to show Mommy where it hurts." Ace cried and shook his head.

"Maybe we should just bring him in to see Alex. It could be appendicitis, he looks a little bloated." Arizona gently picked up Ace from her bed, "Let's go change your diaper and put on some warm jammies, ok?"

"Jo?" Ace asked quietly.

"You wanna see Jo? I'm sure she's there, if we're lucky, maybe she'll be working with Uncle Alex today."

"Me see Jo," Ace nodded his head.

An hour later, Ace had been brought straight up to the peds floor of Seattle Grace and waited for Alex in a patient room.

"Hey hey, Robbins family," Alex smiled as he entered the room. "Ace, look who Uncle Alex brought with him."

Just as Alex finished his sentence, Jo walked into the room with a chart for Ace, "Hey, Ace, are you sick, buddy?"

"Jooooo," Ace whined, "Boo."

"Can I take a look, Ace?" Alex asked as he tried to unzip Ace's pajamas.

"No!" Ace rolled away from his uncle and toward Jo, "Jo, boo."

Jo sat on the bed next to the toddler, "Can I look, Ace? I promise I'll go easy, I gotta check out your boo to make you better."

Ace nodded his head at his favorite doctor, besides his mothers of course, as Jo began unzipping his pajamas. The brunette doctor smiled at the small boy, gently going about her exam. As her hand softly ran over his belly button, Ace let out a wail.

"Oh, it's ok, Mijo." Callie rushed to the boy's side and rubbed his head as Jo continued her exam.

Alex looked at Arizona, "From watching Jo's exam, I'm gunna assume it's appendicitis like you thought. I'll be right back; I'm gunna grab and ultrasound."

Alex walked back into the room with an ultrasound machine and handed the transducer to Jo.

"Ok, Ace, this is gunna be cold. Can you be a big, strong boy for me?" Jo asked as she placed the transducer on the boy's belly. "Yeah, that looks like a pretty angry appendix, guys."

"Ma," Ace cried before throwing up again.

"It's ok, bud, Uncle Alex and Jo are gunna make you feel all better." Arizona spoke quietly as she rubbed Ace's back.

Watching Ace throw up caused Callie to get nauseous and before she knew it, Callie was racing to the trash can on the other side of the room and throwing up.

"Since when are you a sympathy puker, Torres," Alex asked as he grabbed a tissue for the Latina.

"I'm not," Callie groaned as her stomach lurched again, "I'm pregnant."

"No shit!" Alex yelled and went to pull the brunette into a hug.

Callie backed away, "Don't hug me, I'll puke on you. And can you watch your mouth in front of Ace? We don't need his next word being s-h-i-t."

"Robbins, you knocked her up again and didn't tell anyone? What's that about?"

Arizona gently cuddled Ace, "We were waiting until we told our family and we're not telling family until the second trimester. She hasn't even had an ultrasound yet, now that I think about it."

Alex smirked at his friends and girlfriend, "Well, there happens to be an ultrasound in this room and I need to go book an OR for Ace's appy. If Jo happened to decide to do an ultrasound while I'm gone, that would be on her. I'll be back in about 15 minutes to get Ace prepped so… Have fun."

"Well," Jo looked between both women, "What do you say we do an ultrasound?"

"I mean, I won't say now," Arizona smiled at her fiancé. "I'd love to see our baby, even if it's just barely a baby at this point."

"I don't know. It won't show much, Arizona. Plus, I'm not even six weeks so it would have to be transvaginal and I'm not sure I want to do that when Alex could walk back through that door any minute."

Arizona sighed and nodded, "You have a point. We should probably make you an appointment, though. We can do that while Ace is in surgery."

"Um, no, I will be in that gallery while Ace is in surgery." Callie crossed her arms and eyed the blonde.

"Calliope, we can't do that and you know it. We are going to be like normal parents and sit in the waiting room for him."

Callie pouted, "But what if something goes wrong?"

"Do you doubt Alex and Jo? Ace trusts Jo and we both trust them as doctors. Alex is excellent with kids, he'd be the first person I'd recommend to anyone if I couldn't do the surgery myself, which I can't." Arizona motioned for her fiancé to sit on the bed with her and Ace, "Come snuggle with us before he goes to the OR."

It had been three weeks since Ace's appy, the family had just entered the peds floor so Jo could check up on his incision. Arizona had, of course, kept an eye on the incision herself but he needed the ok from his surgeons.

"There's my buddy, Ace!" Jo smiled as she entered the patient room.

"Jo! Me no boo." Ace smiled proudly as he lifted his shirt to show the brunette his healing belly.

Jo let out an over exaggerated gasp, "Wow! You're boo is almost gone. Can I feel your belly?"

Ace nodded and lay back on the bed, "Si, Jo look."

Callie and Arizona laughed, Ace certainly was getting better with his words and clearly had no problem letting it be known; especially around Jo and Julie, the daycare worker.

"Well, everything looks great here, Ace. Your boo is nice and healed, buddy," Jo helped the boy into a sitting position and smiled. "I think this means you deserve some extra special stickers. Wanna come pick one?"

"Alright, Ace, you go with Jo and pick your stickers and then we're gunna drop you off with Julie for a few minutes so Momma can go to her appointment. That sound like fun?"

"Ickers, Jo!" Ace grabbed Jo's hand and ran for the nurses' station where he knew the stickers were kept.

After Ace got his special stickers, he was dropped off at the daycare so Callie and Arizona could go to Callie's first prenatal appointment. The two were sat in the exam room, discussing the pregnancy.

"I'm just glad the morning sickness is calming down," Callie sighed, "Now if only I could drink more than one cup of coffee a day."

Arizona squeezed the brunette's thigh, "You'll be ok, Babe, you've been doing well so far."

"Can we talk about names?" Arizona nodded before Callie continued, "I really like the name Gia for a girl, it's cute and short and means God is gracious."

"I like that name," Arizona thought a moment, "Gia Sofia Robbins?"

Callie's eyes gleamed and a smile broke across her face, "I love it. What about a boy?"

"I know we both like Wes but I was thinking maybe we can use something Spanish and name a boy Rio James Robbins. If you don't like that name, I was also thinking maybe Cruz but can't think of anything that sounds good with Cruz."

Callie giggled, "Rio Robbins? I like it but the alliteration is a bit much."

"Gah, you're right." Arizona groaned as she smacked herself in the forehead, "Ok, well there's still the idea of naming him Torres but if you don't change your last name when we get married, that'd sound kinda weird. Daniel sounds ok with Cruz; Cruz Daniel Robbins? That's not bad."

Just as Callie was about to answer, there was a knock at the door before Dr. Fields walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the blonde smiled. "So, you have another Robbins cooking in there?"

Callie laughed, "That's what we're here to find out."

"So, how far along do you think you are, Dr. Torres?" Lucy asked as she prepared the ultrasound machine.

"Pretty sure I'm around the 9 week mark," Callie explained as she lay back on the exam table. "We're about 95% sure we know the exact night it happened because we didn't use a condom but, Ace was conceived from a broken condom so that is a very real possibility."

"I'm sure that's a little more info than Lucy needed," Arizona laughed as the other blonde began her exam.

"Ok, now it's time for the ultrasound, would you be comfortable with a transvaginal?" Lucy asked the brunette, "We could do abdominal but at 9 weeks, we'll probably have a better shot of the baby if we do transvaginal."

"Vaginal is fine, I want as clear a picture as possible. We're trying to explain the pregnancy to Ace so we can have him tell our families."

"Well let's get this show on the road, then." Lucy smiled as she went about prepping Callie for the ultrasound.

The room was silent for a few moments before Arizona let out a small gasp.

"Well, it looks like you ladies will be welcoming twins in about 31 weeks."

Callie looked at the screen and smiled, "Can you tell if they're identical or not?"

"Not yet, really. I mean, I can guess," Lucy looked closely at the screen, "It looks like they have one placenta which would imply identical but the placentas could be just really close. When we do your next ultrasound, we'll do abdominal and should be able to tell better."

"You jinxed it, Calliope!" Arizona laughed, "You suggested you wouldn't be able to hand three little me's and look what happened."

Lucy smiles at the women as she hits a few buttons on the ultrasound machine, "Here's a few photos for you. I'd like to see you again in about 4 weeks, we can do a more detailed scan, probably be able to hear the heart beats, and hopefully be able to tell for sure if they're identical or fraternal."

Callie sat on the exam table, a blanket draped over her lower half, "Is there anything I need to do differently from Ace's pregnancy?"

"Not really," Lucy began taking notes in Callie's chart. "The biggest thing, which you'll remember from Ace's pregnancy, is to get as much rest as possible, stay hydrated, make sure you're eating enough but not over-eating. A lot of expecting mom's use the 'I'm eating for two', or three in your case, but you don't want to gain too much too quickly, it could lead to gestational diabetes among other things. Cut back as much as possible on caffeine; you're a doctor, it's all pretty much stuff you already know. If you have any questions, I'm always around and your fiancé is a baby doctor. Now, I'll let you get dressed, I will see you ladies in 4 weeks."

With that, Lucy left the room. Callie climbed down from the exam table and began dressing as Arizona sat, somewhat stunned, looking at the photos from the ultrasound.

"Twins," Arizona breathed, "We're having twins."

Once dressed, Callie looks over her fiancé, "Are you ok, Arizona?"

The blonde looks up, tears in her eyes and a smile plastered from ear to ear, "I'm amazing! We're having two more kids. I've always wanted a big family but I never thought I'd get it."

Callie walked closer to the blonde, kissing her soundly, "Well, you're getting it, babe. And we'll have three kids under three, all with birthdays about a month apart. You don't do anything half assed, huh?"

"I guess not. Let's go get our son and maybe we can go out for lunch if you're feeling up to it?"

"I'm definitely good for lunch."

The two women walked out of the exam room, hand in hand, to pick up their son from the hospital daycare, ready to spend the day together as a family.

 **Well, nice long chapter for you all since it's been a bit since I've updated. Still not decided on names or genders so feel free to throw out some suggestions, as well as suggestions on how they should tell the rest of the family in the next chapter. Happy reading, happy weekend, and happy new year!**

 **~Elijah**


	20. Chapter 20

"Babies," Arizona pointed to the ultrasound in front of her and Ace. "Can you say babies, Ace?"

"Bibi!

Arizona chuckled, "You want a drink or are you just saying baby wrong?"

Ace lifted his cup, "Bibi, Ma, Ace bibi."

Arizona smiled at the boy, she couldn't say no to those gorgeous blue eyes paired with that tan skin. The blonde secretly hoped and prayed the twins looked like her but she also knew she'd be a goner no matter what. Any kids she had with Callie would likely look like the Latina.

As the blonde made her way into the kitchen, she could hear Ace babbling at the book in his lap. She and Callie had gotten him a book to help explain becoming a big brother and so far, the boy loved it.

"Bay."

Arizona turned to see her son looking at the book and attempting to say something.

"Bay, Ma," Ace pointed to the tiny, swaddled baby in the book.

Arizona walked into the living room and smiled at her son, "Can you say baby?"

"Bay. Be."

"Good job, Ace." Arizona rubbed the boy's back, "Momma has two babies in her belly. That means you're gunna be a big brother. Do you want new babies in the house?"

"Baby," Ace pointed to Arizona's belly like the mommy in the book.

"Not in Mommy's belly, Ace, there's two babies in Momma's belly." Ace laughed, "Do you wanna go visit Momma and tell her you know what's in her belly?"

"Si! See Ma."

"Alright, let's get you changed and we'll go see Momma." Arizona picked her son up from the couch and walked into his bedroom. "Wanna wear your new dinosaur shirt, bud?"

"Yes!" Ace yelled as he tried to pull his pajama shirt over his head.

An hour later, Arizona and Ace walked into Seattle Grace looking for Callie.

Ace excitedly looked around the hospital yelling for his Momma, "Ma, Ace here! Ma!"

Arizona laughed at her son, quickly explaining to her son that his momma couldn't hear him yelling in the lobby if she was all the way in the ortho ward. The brunette boy pouted slightly but continued to look around for his brunette mother.

Five minutes later, Arizona and Ace entered the ortho ward where Ace once again began yelling for his mother.

"Ma!" Ace yelled looking around the ward.

"We gotta be quiet, Ace, people are napping cause they have boos."

Ace looked at his mother, nodded, and began whispering, "Ma, Ace here."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at her son, the boy sure had a big personality. Arizona and Ace walked through the ward, Ace clutching his 'big brother' book while looking for his mother. When they got closer to the door of Callie's office, Ace ran ahead of his blonde mother and knocked on the door rapidly.

"Ma, Ace here, Ma!"

Arizona heard Callie calling for her family to open her door, Ace went running in showing his Momma the book he had.

"Babies, Ma!" Ace yelled as he ran to Callie, book still in hand, and pointing at her belly. "Babies!"

"That's right, Ace, Momma has babies in her belly. Are you excited about the babies?"

"Si," Ace sat on his Momma's lap and began showing her the book.

Arizona smiled at her fiancé and son, "Ace, Momma has an appointment soon to see the babies, do you wanna go with us? Or you can go see Julie."

Ace looked between his mothers for a moment, again scratching the back of his neck like the blonde while he thought, "Babies, Ma, Ace see babies."

"Ok, well let's head up to OB so Ace can see his siblings."

"Ace babies," the small brunette smiled as he patted his belly.

Callie let out a chuckle, "There are no babies in your belly, Ace, they're in Momma's belly."

"We'll show you in a few minutes, bud." Arizona reached for the boy's hand as the little family exited Callie's office.

A half hour later, Ace patiently sat next to his mother on the exam table. The brunette was around 13 weeks which meant she was officially in her second trimester. The two women had invited their families to dinner tonight, and just in time, too, since Ace was happily chanting 'babies, babies, babies' as he waited for Dr. Fields to get on with his Momma's ultrasound.

"Ok, ladies, let's get this show on the road." Lucy smiled at Ace as she pulled up Callie's shirt.

Arizona reached for Ace, "Come on, bud, come sit with Mommy."

Ace pouted, "No, Ace see babies!"

"Arizona, he's fine where he is," Callie turned to her son, "You gotta sit still though, Mijo, let Lucy do her job, ok?"

"Ace sit," the small boy nodded and kept his place next to his Momma.

Lucy went about her exam of Callie; checking the Latina's vitals, measuring her belly, and asking all the cursory questions. About 10 minutes into the appointment, the blonde OB got the ultrasound set up.

"Alright, Ace, are you ready to see the babies?"

"Babies!" the small boy bounced in his spot.

There was a few minutes of silence as Lucy started the ultrasound, "Ok, so there they are. It looks like they're definitely identical so you're either gunna have two boys or two girls. They're measuring at about 12 weeks and 6 days, so that's pretty much on track with the date you ladies gave me. Let's see if we can hear the heart beats."

"Ace see babies," Ace whispered looking at the screen, wonder written all over his tan face.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the quick thumping of the twins' heart beats. Arizona wiped a tear from her eye as she kissed Callie's forehead and rubbed Ace's back.

"Twins, I can't believe it, and identical at that." Arizona smiled.

"Ma, babies."

"Yup," Callie turned and smiled at her son, "Those are your siblings. Tonight, we're gunna tell your Abuela, Tia Aria, Nana Robbins, and Uncle Tim. How does that sound?"

A few hours later, Arizona was walking around the grocery store with Ace 'driving' the car on the front of the cart. The small boy was having a blast, occasionally yelling 'beep beep' while honking the toy horn on the car when he thought people were in his way.

"What should we have for dinner, tonight, bud?"

"Mac!" Ace yelled as he honked the horn.

"Mac with cheese or sauce," Arizona asked as she steered the grocery cart down the pasta aisle.

Ace looked at the shelves to his right, deciding if he wanted marinara sauce or alfredo, before pointing to the marinara sauce.

"You want garlic bread, too?"

"Yum!" Ace yelled as he rubbed his belly.

Arizona laughed, "Well alright, pasta and garlic bread for dinner it is. Momma should be out of work in about three hours. That gives us plenty of time to head home, get this stuff put away and take a nap. Sound good, kiddo?"

Ace nodded and gave a small yawn, "Si, Ace mimis."

"Yeah, Ace is gunna go mimis," Arizona smiled, for a child who was originally thought to be autistic, he was not only talking in broken sentences, but also using English and Spanish.

At 6 that night, Barbara was helping Arizona set the table for dinner while Tim changed Ace's diaper and Callie and Lucia and Aria put the finishing touches on the food in the kitchen.

"I think we should do these big family meals at least once a month," Barbara looked across at Arizona who was putting plates on the table.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Might as well get them in while Ace still likes all of us," the blonde doctor laughed.

"Ma!" Ace came running into the kitchen and pulling on his Arizona's pant leg.

"What's up, Ace?"

The boy tugged on her shirt, getting her to stoop to his level before whispering in her ear, "Babies?"

"In a few minutes," Arizona smiled at her son, "Can you wait patiently like a big boy?"

Ace nodded, "Si, Ace big."

A few minutes later, the Robbins and Torres families sat at Arizona and Callie's large dining room table, heads bowed while Lucia said a short prayer, even Ace sat quietly while his Abuela finished her prayer.

"Amen," everyone at the table spoke as Lucia finished.

"Men," Ace nodded before digging into his pasta with his hands causing everyone to laugh.

"So, how has work been for you two?" Barbara asked as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Peds has been surprisingly slow, lately. I think I've done 8 surgeries in the last week compared to my usual 8 in like three days."

Callie rolled her eyes, "I wish I could say the same. I don't know if it's because the weather is getting warmer and people are getting dumber but I set 5 dislocated joints today alone."

Aria looked at her nephew with sauce all over his face, "And you, Mr. Robbins, are you having fun at daycare?"

Ace threw his hands, and inadvertently some pasta, in the air, "Ma babies!"

"Ma babies? Are there more babies at daycare?" Lucia asked, "I thought they kept the toddlers and babies separate."

Tim nodded, "They do, Julie told me how excited she was to get to move to the toddler room with Ace."

"Ma babies!" Ace yelled again, this time pointing to his left where Callie sat. "Babies, Ma, babies."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, explain," Lucia placed her fork down and eyed her daughter.

"Yes, Calliope, why don't you tell us what Ace is talking about." Barbara chimed in.

Callie looked between the faces at the table, a large smile across her face, "Well, it would seem that either one, or both, of us, is pretty damn fertile; I'm pregnant."

Aria, Lucia, and Barbara all yelled with excitement while Tim stood and hugged his sister.

"Thank you for knocking her up again, this gives me more time before I get bugged about grandkids. I think two is the most Momma can handle right now." Tim laughed as he clapped his sister's back.

"Well, about that…" the blonde doctor's voice trailed off.

Aria looked at her nephew who was still yelling babies, "Wait, he said babies. I mean, I know he isn't even two yet so maybe he's just throwing some extra letters in his words but…"

"We're having twins!" Callie and Arizona yell at the same time.

"Dios mio," Lucia made the sign of the cross with a laugh, "You ladies don't do anything half way, do you? Calliope, is this why the wedding got moved up?"

Callie's eyes widened in shock, "The wedding! Arizona, pushing it up was a great idea when we thought there was only one baby, I would have been able to do the wedding seven or eight months pregnant with one baby, but with twins? I'll be the size of a house and probably on bed rest."

"Well shit." Arizona hung her head.

"Shit!"

All heads whipped around to the boy in his high chair, giggling as he repeated the word he just heard his blonde mother groan out.

"And now he's swearing. Awesome," Arizona smacked herself in the forehead. "I guess we're pushing the wedding back again?"

"Yeah, and you're in the dog house," Callie pointed at Ace, "You get that boy to stop saying s-h-i-t or you'll be sleeping on the couch until he does."

 **I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I don't have an excuse really, or at least not a good one. Also, I apologize for this chapter; it probably sucks. I just really wanted to get something out to you guys. Hopefully I will have another chapter, longer and better than this one, up by next week, just not sure of the day, that depends on what day I have off. Anyway, let me know what you think?**

 **~Elijah**


	21. Chapter 21

Later that night, Arizona lay awake as she watched Callie sleep peacefully. The blonde was having trouble sleeping, Callie was glowing and it was turning Arizona on like nothing else.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered, trying to wake up the Latina. "I should probably just let her sleep."

The blonde huffed as she rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes, maybe if she just laid there with her eyes closed, she'd be able to fall asleep. She laid that way for almost 10 minutes, trying to keep a clear mind, but all she could think about was the way Callie moaned when they had sex, or the way the brunette felt wrapped around her erection, and the way she would dig her nails into Arizona's back when the blonde was on top. All these thoughts caused Arizona to let out a groan of frustration.

"Fuck!"

Finally, Arizona decided to take care of herself; grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she pulled her headphones from the drawer and plugged them into the phone. She felt kind of bad for taking care of herself, she wasn't sure if Callie would think that she found the Latina unattractive.

"Maybe I'll go in the bathroom," Arizona grabbed her crutches and slowly made her way into the bathroom.

The blonde sat on the closed toilet seat, crutches leaning against the sink, and began tapping away on her phone. After a few minutes, Arizona had pulled up her favorite porn site and began scrolling through looking for a video. Finding one she liked, Arizona clicked on it, smiling to herself when she saw a curvy Latina take up the screen, the woman couldn't hold a candle to Callie but she was close enough that Arizona felt herself growing harder.

"Shit," Arizona groaned as she reached her hand into her boxer briefs and began stroking herself.

As the Latina in the video touched herself, Arizona stroked her length, adjusting her grip every now and again to make herself last longer. The brunette in the video began moaning as she slowly thrust a lifelike dildo in and out of herself.

"God, I wanna watch Calliope do that," Arizona moaned as she dropped her phone on the sink, now thinking of Callie instead of the woman in the video. "Shit, Calliope."

Meanwhile, Callie rolled over and groaned when she felt Arizona's side of the bed empty, "Arizona?"

Callie was silent for a moment, listening for any kind of noise that would indicate where the blonde was. After a moment, Callie heard a moan from the bathroom; worried the blonde may have hurt herself, Callie climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Arizona, are you ok?" Callie asked as she knocked lightly.

Arizona, who still had her headphones on, didn't hear her fiancé calling her name, continued to stroke her length, letting out a moan; when Callie opened the door, the sight before her caused a shiver to run through her body.

"Shit, that's hot." Callie clenched her thighs together as she watched Arizona with her head thrown back, pumping her fist rapidly before the blonde came.

"Calliopeeeeee, fuck," Arizona moaned her fiancé's name as she came before opening her eyes and catching sight of the brunette, quickly covering herself. "Shit, Calliope!"

Callie eyed her fiancé as she fumbled to cover her exposed penis, "What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I-I couldn't sleep and then I started thinking about you and then I got hard. I tried waking you up but you were out cold so I just came in here."

"Came in here?" Callie asked with a laugh, "No kidding."

"I… um… you're not mad, are you?"

Callie smiled at Arizona, "No, babe. Why would I be mad?

"I d-don't know. Some women get mad when their significant other does… this. I just, you were sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you need all the rest you can get." Arizona looked down at her hands covering herself, "Can I um, can I get cleaned up and then we'll finish this conversation?"

Callie laughed, "Yeah, I'm gunna go check on Ace; I'll meet you back in bed."

Callie quickly walked to Ace's room, noticing the boy had kicked off his blankets, the Latina chuckled before pulling them back over the sleeping child's body before making her way back to the master bedroom where she found Arizona waiting for her in bed.

"Think you can sleep now?" Callie climbed in beside the blonde.

Arizona nodded as she spooned the brunette, "Hopefully, I'm definitely comfy enough."

After a few moments, Arizona began nodding off before she felt the Latina in front of her move slightly. Thinking nothing of Callie moving a bit, Arizona let her eyes drift closed before Callie moved again.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Arizona mumbled.

"Little bit," Callie groaned as she pushed back into the blonde.

"Want me to move?"

"No, just… stay there. Actually, can you move your hand?" Callie asked grabbing the pale hand that sat on her hip.

Arizona attempted to pull her hand away but Callie grabbed it and brought it around the front of her own body. The blonde's eyes shot open as she felt the soft fabric of Callie's boy shorts under her fingers and heard the brunette moan.

"Calliope?"

Callie moaned as she slipped Arizona's hand beneath her panties, "I'm sorry but watching you jerk off in the bathroom made me so fucking wet, Arizona. I need to get off. Please?"

Arizona nodded dumbly as she let Callie control the movements of her hand.

"God, I love the way your hands feel on me." Callie moaned out, feeling Arizona harden against her ass, "Shit, you're hard."

"So hard, Calliope," Arizona pushed her pelvis into Callie's ass. "I could probably cum like this, shit."

Callie pushed Arizona's hand lower, "Fuck, put your fingers inside me, Arizona. I need to feel you inside me."

Arizona easily slid two fingers deep inside Callie causing both women to moan at the feeling. The blonde began pumping her fingers in and out of the Latina as Callie moved her hips in time with Arizona's hand. Every time Callie pulled back her hips, her ass ground into Arizona making the blonde thrust forward.

"Take off your boxer," Callie reached a hand behind her and tugged on the elastic waist, "I want to feel you against me."

Arizona made quick work of her boxers, or as quick as she could seeing as one hands was still buried deep inside Callie, before yanking on the brunette's panties.

"God, your ass is perfect, Calliope," Arizona looked down to watch as the brunette's ass ground into her erection.

"F-fuck, Arizona, I'm gunna cum. Shit, c-c-curl your fingers." Callie threw her head back, "G-spot, shit!"

Callie pushed her ass back as she came, soaking Arizona's hand and the sheets as a scream ripped from her throat. Arizona couldn't hold off any longer, she thrust her hips forward three more times before letting go, cumming on Callie's ass and her own lower abdomen.

"F-fuck," Arizona groaned.

There was a moment of silence before Callie spoke, "The sheets are soaked."

"Mhm," Arizona mumbled into the back of Callie's neck.

"And I have cum on my ass."

As the brunette finished her sentence, both women began laughing hysterically. When Arizona was able to control her laughter, she kissed the back of Callie's neck.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona let out another chuckle.

"Stop laughing and get me a towel, Arizona," Callie kicked her leg playfully at Arizona's foot.

The blonde reluctantly got out of bed, grabbed her crutches, and headed for the en suite bathroom, coming back less than a minute later with a wet face cloth, wiping off her stomach before leaning over the bed and wiping off Callie's ass and lower back.

"Thank you."

Arizona tossed the rag into the dirty laundry, "What are we gunna do about the sheets? I don't have the energy to change them."

Callie lifted herself off the bed, "Guest room. I need to pee, I'll meet you in there."

Arizona leaned forward, kissing Callie passionately, "I knew I picked a good one."

"How so?"

Arizona smiled, "I came on your ass and you laughed about it. If you can't laugh while having sex sometimes, you're with the wrong one."

Callie just shook her head with a chuckle, "Go lay down, woman, I'll be there in a minute."

 **Short and dirty. I'm not even sorry that this chapter is legit nothing but raunchy (hopefully) goodness. *shrugs* Hope you like it. And, I firmly believe if you can't laugh during sex sometimes, the relationship isn't worth it. Haha. Might have a chapter up on Wednesday, it's my day off, no promises, though. Anyway, have a good week dudes and/or dudettes.**

 **~Elijah**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ok, I know you ladies are doing a gender reveal so, I need you both to look away from the screen a minute so I can take these pictures." Lucy smiled as Callie and Arizona looked away from the screen.

"What do you think our families have planned for the gender reveal?" Callie asked as she held Arizona's hand.

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know but I hope it involves cake. I love cake."

"Ace eat cake?"

Both women laughed as they looked to the small boy sitting at the end of the exam table. Ever since the first appointment he'd gone to, Ace insisted on seeing his babies every time Callie had an ultrasound.

"Momma, babies!" Ace yelled as he pointed to the screen.

"I'm so glad he can say Momma now. It was getting confusing trying to figure out which one of us he was talking to." Callie laughed as she eyed the small boy, "I know, Mijo, those are your babies. We're half way to meeting them!"

Lucy started taking measurements, "Baby A is looking about 10 inches and about 11 ounces. Baby B is also 10 inches and looks a bit smaller at probably 9 and half to 10 ounces. Both are pretty much right on track with 20 weeks. How have you been feeling, Dr. Torres?"

"Not too bad," Callie answered.

"And when she says not too bad, she means she can only sleep on her side but only for about an hour at a time, her feet and ankles are swollen like crazy, and she can't keep anything down lately expect for mashed potatoes."

"God, I'm so sick of mashed potatoes! First Ace and now these two, I can't deal with any more mashed freaking potatoes!"

"Are you still taking the Reglan?"

Callie shook her head, "No, I'm not nauseous anymore. I only throw up when I eat something other than mashed potatoes."

Lucy nodded, "Ok, well I want you to take the Reglan again, and see if that doesn't help you keep some food down."

"Momma boos," Ace pouted as he patted his Momma's knee.

Lucy smiled at Ace, "Well, I'm going to give Momma medicine so she feels better. Does that sound like a plan to you, Mr. Robbins?"

"Si, Momma bien."

After a few more minutes, Lucy turned the screen so the family could see the twins without revealing the genders to them. The appointment lasted about another 20 minutes before Callie and Arizona brought Ace back to daycare and went about their work day.

Later that evening, the women sat in their living with their families while Ace played with his toys on the floor.

"Ok, well we aren't gunna throw you a surprise party because Meredith said you nearly peed yourself last time," Aria laughed at her sister's embarrassed expression. "Meredith talked to Richard and he said we could use the nurses' lounge for the gender reveal/baby shower, that way, your coworkers can be there without having to take time off."

"That sounds like a great idea." Callie smiled as she looked over the pictures of cakes Aria was showing her.

Tim looked at his sister, "Do you guys know what you're doing for the nursery yet? We gotta get paint and stuff to do the room."

"I want to do an underwater theme," Callie pointed at a cake in the album on Aria's lap that had fish on them. "We did outer space for Ace so why not do the opposite for these two?"

Arizona began tapping away on her phone, looking up underwater themed nurseries, "FINDING NEMO!"

Everyone in the room's eyes shot toward the blonde on the couch, everyone but Ace that is, who was preoccupied with his toys.

"Why are you yelling?" Callie looked across to the blonde.

"Finding Nemo, that's what we should for the nursery." Arizona turned toward her brother and showed him the phone, "Think you could do this?"

Tim studied photo for a moment, "Yeah, I can totally do that, and instead of writing their names with stars, we can write them with seashells."

"Yes!" Arizona yelled as her high fived her brother.

It was about a month later, on a Wednesday afternoon when Arizona and Callie walked into the fifth floor nurses' lounge after their latest ultrasound. The twins were growing well, both measuring at about 1 pound and 3 ounces. The two women, along with Ace who had of course been at the ultrasound, smiled as everyone yelled congratulations upon entering the room. The room was decked out in blues and greens, little fish cutouts on the walls and windows. On the furthest wall, was a poster with the words "Nemos or Dories" with the names of colleagues, friends, and family written in.

"This is awesome, guys," Arizona smiled as she looked around. "Lot of people thinkin' the babies are girls, I see."

Aria laughed, "Yeah, right now it's at about 34 that say girls and 21 that say boys, there are a few people still undecided, three of which are you, Calliope, and Ace."

"Ace, do you think the babies are going to be boys or girls?" Callie asked as she and Ace walked to the poster.

"Boys!" Ace yelled though his mothers were pretty sure he had no idea what that meant exactly.

"How about you, Calliope?" Arizona asked, writing Ace's name and her own under the Nemo on the poster.

Callie grabbed the marker from Arizona and wrote her name under the picture of Dory on the poster with a smile on her face, "I need a couple blonde headed girls."

"The probably won't be blonde, Calliope, your genes are gunna beat out all of mine."

The afternoon was spent celebrating Callie and Arizona's unborn twins, as well as Ace making everyone crack up every few minutes.

"Ok, time to find out what these babies are! Now, I know Arizona wanted a cake, which we still have to stop with the pouting," Aria eyed the blonde while everyone laughed. "But, this was April's idea. Now, the party is a gender reveal but it's also a baby shower, so, I need Arizona, Callie, and Ace to stand right here next to me."

The family shuffled to the center of the room where Callie took the seat offered her, with Ace on her lap and Arizona standing behind her.

"Now, Tim is gunna yank on this cord and Callie, Arizona, and Ace will be 'showered' with either blue or pink confetti. Has everyone made their guesses?" Aria waited while a few last people made their way to the poster, marking their guess. "Ok, Mami and Barbara are taking video and pictures. Tim, on three pull the cord."

Everyone in the room began counting, "One… Two… Three!"

The room erupted in cheers as blue confetti rained down on the family at the center of the room. Arizona pumped her fist as Callie kissed her son's forehead.

"Two more boys!" Tim yelled, "I guess us Robbins make… Ya know what, never mind."

Arizona laughed as her brother stopped himself from revealing his sister as transgender and mouthed a silent 'Thank you' before coming to stand in front of Callie, "Two more boys, can you believe it?"

"I'm so excited, Arizona. We can finally start picking names!"

Arizona smiled and pulled an envelope from her back pocket, "We can do that while we're away."

"Away?"

"We leave in about an hour," Arizona handed the envelope to her fiancé.

Callie smiled up at the blonde, "A bed and breakfast? I get two whole days of uninterrupted time with you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Momma and Tim are going to watch Ace tonight and then your mom and Aria will watch him tomorrow, we'll be home by lunch time Saturday and we can spend the weekend together as a family. I got us both the next four days off."

"Alright, enough of the mushy crap, Battleship, Aria's breaking out the cake."

Arizona turned toward her brother, "Oh, cake!"

Two hours later, Callie sat in the passenger seat of Arizona's SUV as the blonde loaded their two small bags into the cargo area. The Latina was beyond excited to be getting away with her fiancé, sure they spent a lot of time together as a family but they hadn't had much time alone lately and there wouldn't be much more after the twins arrived.

"Alright," Arizona hopped into the driver seat to find Callie texting on. "We're ready to head out. Who's texting you?"

"Aria, the girl she's been seeing stood her up for tonight and Aria's pissed." Callie kept texting as Arizona drove. "She gets that school is important but they haven't had a chance to go out in almost two weeks and Aria thinks Melissa might be seeing someone else."

"Mhm," Arizona mumbled as she continued to drive.

All the blonde wanted was some alone time with Callie and yet the Latina's phone wouldn't stop going off.

"What's wrong with you?" Callie asked, noticing Arizona's irritation.

"Nothing."

Callie sighed, "Don't lie, Arizona. You're mad, what's wrong?"

"Well, Aria's complaining about not getting to spend time alone with her girlfriend, meanwhile, this whole trip was about spending alone time with my fiancé and yet, your phone keeps ringing. It's whatever, though, she's your sister so… answer her."

Callie shook her head and tossed her phone in the back, "Nope, you're right. This is our alone time. I won't answer my phone tonight unless it's Tim or your mom."

"Thank you, Calliope."

There was about five minutes of silence before Arizona pulled onto the main road and Callie's phone began ringing incessantly with Aria's ringtone.

"Just answer it, Calliope, she's not going to stop calling." Arizona sighed as Callie took of her seatbelt and reached into the back seat.

"Aria, what's up? I don't wanna be on the phone all day." Callie looked out the window to see a car careening toward them, about to fly right through the red light, "Arizona, look out!"

Before Arizona could react, the vehicle slammed into Callie's side of the car and then everything went black.

 **Ok, who hates me?**

 **I know these updates have been short but people want quicker updates so that means shorter chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you don't hate me too much after that but this story has been mostly fluff and let's be honest, no one is ALWAYS happy and no relationship is ALWAYS perfect.**

 **~Elijah**


	23. Chapter 23

It had been three days since the accident. Three days since Callie had seen her fiancé awake. The impact of the other car had been on the passenger side, where Callie sat, but they slammed into the tail end of Arizona's SUV and caused her to spin out, the SUV then slammed into a telephone pole, making contact with the driver side door leaving Arizona pinned. Callie had managed to reach her cell phone that had fallen from her grip and called 911.

It seemed like hours before the fire truck, police, and ambulance arrived. The medics were able to get Callie from the car easily; placing her on a backboard and putting a neck brace on just to be safe. Arizona, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult to get out of the car. The fire fighters had to use the Jaws of Life to pry open the driver side door where they found Arizona's prosthetic leg crushed and mangled, the blonde was unconscious.

Today was the day the couple was supposed to go home, they were going to spend the next two days with their son, they had decided to go shopping to find furniture for the nursery, but instead, Callie sat in a chair, next to Arizona's hospital bed, reading to her belly.

"One fish, two fish; red fish, blue fish; black fish, blue fish; old fish, new fish," Callie read quietly. "This one has a little star; this one has a little car. Say! What a lot of fish there are. Yes, some are red and some are blue. Some are old, and some are new. Some are sad, and some are glad. And some, are very, very bad."

"Cal."

Callie's head popped up when she heard the raspy voice call her name, "Arizona?"

"Calliope, everything hurts," Arizona whined. "Shit, accident! Calliope, are you ok? The boys? What happened?"

Callie got up and stood next to Arizona's bed, "Arizona, relax, the babies and I are ok. We got into an accident. Do you remember anything?"

Arizona eyed her fiancé, "I remember you answering the phone and then heard you yell 'Look out', and then nothing."

"Let me page Bailey in here and we'll go over it all with you."

A few moments later, Bailey and Dr. Webber came bustling into the room.

"Arizona, it's so good to see you awake," Richard sighed.

Bailey nodded and smiled at the blonde, "It's been a long three days."

"I'm glad to be awake, now can someone tell me what happened?"

Richard began explaining the accident and Arizona's injuries, "Your leg was mangled, we actually had to cut it off."

"What the fuck?!" Arizona whipped the blanket off her legs, upon seeing her right leg still intact, she let out a sigh.

"I meant the prosthetic. Your residual limb was swollen and we had a lot of trouble getting the prosthetic off, we had to cut it off the residual limb."

"Maybe mention the word prosthetic next time you talk about cutting off an amputee's leg, Richard." Arizona fell back onto the bed, "Ok, so it's been three days? Am I ok? Calliope and the twins?"

Bailey laid a hand on Arizona's arm, "Callie and the boys are fine, Arizona, I promise. We had Lucy check them out as soon as you guys got here. Both boys have nice, strong heart beats and Callie just had a lac on her forehead."

Arizona's eyes cut to Callie, "Let me see. Did Avery stitch it?"

Callie swept the hair from her forehead and smiled at her fiancé, "He did, and he did a great job, it barely even hurt."

"Ok, good." Arizona turned back to Richard and Bailey, "What about me? When can I get outta here?"

"Well, it's going to be a few days before you can go home. You were unconscious for three days, plus there's the fact that your residual limb is still swollen." Richard pulled back the blanket to examine Arizona's leg.

"Speaking of," the blonde looked at her residual limb, "When can I get a new prosthetic? That was my only one."

Callie spoke up, a hand on Arizona's thigh, "I'm going to start working on it tomorrow but, I don't have a lot of the material I need. It could be about a week or two and that all depends on how long it takes for the swelling to go down."

Arizona groaned and dropped her head back on her pillow, "No leg means no work. And how am I supposed to take care of Ace if Callie is working? Not to mention, Callie shouldn't even be working like that, she's 24 and a half weeks pregnant with twins and was just in an accident!"

"I won't be working, Arizona, just working on your leg."

"Working on my leg is working. I'd be a lot more comfortable if you were home with me, resting with me, and spending time with Ace and me."

Callie smiled, "But it'll be even longer before your prosthetic is done."

"As long as I have it, even if it's just donut, before the boys are born."

"A donut?" Richard raised a brow.

Arizona and Callie both laughed before the Latina answered, "It's what she calls the low tech prosthetics. Like, when you get a flat and use the crappy donut that's in the trunk instead of a full sized spare."

Richard shook his head at the women, "Well, how about Callie works on building you a new leg, in this room with you, while you're still here. Once you're discharged, she should have most of it finished and we can get David or someone to finish it. That way it'll only be a few days on crutches at home and it'll give your residual time to heal properly and reduce the swelling."

"I can deal with that." Arizona smiled and clapped her hands, "Now, when can I see Ace?"

It was another three days before Arizona was discharged from the hospital and the blonde couldn't have been happier. Well, that's a lie, she would have liked to have a new prosthetic but she was home, with her fiancé and their son, and their families would be by later that night to have a nice family dinner. And, she was alive.

Just that afternoon, Arizona had been shown a photo of her SUV after the accident and realized just how badly the accident could have ended. The driver side door was ripped from the car to get her out but, she saw it on the ground in the photo and it was essentially bent in half. The rear quarter was smashed in, too. Luckily, and Arizona would continue to thank God for it every day, the front passenger side was virtually untouched.

"Ma!" Ace yelled as his blonde mother hobbled into the house on her crutches.

"Ace Daniel, I missed you!"

Ace ran for Arizona's legs when he noticed she wasn't wearing her prosthetic and frowned, "Ma boos?"

Arizona smiled at her son, "Yeah, Bud, Mommy's leg got broken in the accident but it's ok cause Momma is gunna build me a new one."

"Ma come play?"

"I will play whatever you wanna play, Bud, but we gotta do it on the couch." Arizona hobbled toward the couch, "Wanna play with your trains or blocks."

"Ambos!" Ace yelled as he grabbed the bucket of trains and then making another trip for his blocks, "Trains boom blocks."

Arizona smiled at her son as he sat in front of the coffee table, setting up a tower and then driving a train right into the tower, "Boom!"

Later that night, after a loud and boisterous dinner, Arizona and Callie lay in bed watching TV. They were watching reruns of one of Callie's favorite shows, Witches of East End when the blonde pulled up her phone.

"What are you looking at," Callie asked as she peeked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Names. What do you think of this one?"

Callie eyed the website, eyes scanning the page before letting out a small squeal, "I think that name is actually amazing!"

"Ok, that's one name down, one more to go." Arizona typed a few things into the search bar and scrolled before Callie yanked the phone out of her hands.

"This one!" Callie showed Arizona the phone, "It's bad ass and sounds good with the name you picked."

Arizona spoke both names in her head, and thought about it for a moment, "They do sound great together. I think we have names for our boys."

It had been another six weeks, Callie was in her 30th week of pregnancy and definitely feeling it. The brunette had been put on bed rest just last week and hated it already. She couldn't get up and play with Ace unless they were sitting on the couch, she wasn't even allowed to make dinner unless she took a break to sit for at least 20 minutes at a time, which kind of defeated the purpose unless she putting something in the oven. Today was Callie's 30 week scan and depending on the results, they would be scheduling her c-section.

"Ok, Ace, today you gotta sit with Mommy. There's a lot going on in Momma's belly and Dr. Fields has to do a lot of tests."

Ace nodded to his blonde mother, "Ace sit, Ma."

Lucy started her exam, measuring the Latina's belly and taking all of her vitals.

"Now for the fun part," Lucy smiled at the women and their son. "So, baby A is measuring at 3 pounds, baby B is actually a bit bigger at 3 pounds and 4 ounces. Crown to rump we're looking at 10 and a quarter inches for both babies. Looks like their heart rates are around 130-135 which is great, their rates may drop a bit the closer you get to your delivery. What do you think about scheduling a c-section?"

"Well, you said the due date was January 14th and you said 37 weeks is considered full term for twins. I hit 37 weeks on Christmas Eve." Callie sighed, "Crap. We can't have them on Christmas Eve. I can't be in the hospital on Christmas with Ace."

"How about this," Lucy pulled up her calendar on the tablet. "Let's schedule the c-section for New Years Eve, if anything happens, we can do it earlier, but the babies look pretty comfy in there so I think you'll make it."

"Do you think we could try induction, first?" Callie asked hopefully. "I really don't want surgery if I can avoid it."

Lucy thought a moment, as she looked through Callie's chart, "I think we can definitely attempt that. You've had a healthy pregnancy and had one with Ace, you've kept your blood pressure under control, had no gestational diabetes. But, there is a catch. We do induce you and do most of the labor process in the OR, just to be safe. I know it's not the most warm and homey places in the hospital but I'd rather be ready in case I need to switch to a c-section for whatever reason. Can you handle that?"

Callie nodded vigorously, "I can deal with that."

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry it took longer to get this up than anticipated. I'm just kind of... stuck in a rut with this story. I feel like I'm giving you the same thing over and over again and I hate that. I'm gunna be honest, it's probably gunna be a bit before there's another update after this. I need to get back into the flow of things, write something other than 'Callie has a doctor's appointment' or 'Ace said a new word'. I promise I'm working on it and am NOT abandoning this fic! I've started writing another story in hopes that it will get my creativity going for this. I will try to have another chapter up before the end of the month. And please, if you have anything you want to see in this story or whatever, feel free to let me know.**

 **~Elijah**


	24. Chapter 24

It was 8 AM on New Year's Eve, Callie and Arizona were having a quiet breakfast with Ace, or as quiet as possible with Ace banging away on the tray of his high chair with his sippy cup. Ace was really excited to be a big brother; he was currently singing what Callie had dubbed his 'big brother' song.

"Ace big brudda, Ace big brudda," he sang happily while banging his cup.

"Yep, today is the day Ace is gunna be a big brother. Where are you going while Momma and Mommy go to the hospital?" Arizona asked her son as bounced in his seat.

Ace smiled and yelled, "Nana y Unc!"

"That's right, Mijo, you're going to Nana and Uncle Tim's house. Abuela and Titi Aria will be at the hospital with me and Mommy." Callie placed Ace's eggs in front of him, "And when your baby brothers are born, Uncle Tim and Nana will bring you to see them. Sound good?"

"Si, good. Ace big brudda!"

"Let's hope he's this excited when there are two babies screaming their heads off at 2 AM for some boob." Arizona laughed as Callie shook her head.

The family sat eating breakfast before Tim strolled through the front door.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Ace Daniel Robbins," Tim smiled as he walked in the kitchen. "Has anyone seen Mr. Robbins?"

"Unc, Ace aqui!" Ace yelled waiving his hands.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Robbins, I have a letter here stating you'll be having a minimum of a three night stay with one Timothy Robbins and one Barbara Robbins." Tim spoke reading from his text messages, "Are you packed and ready to go, Sir, I have a car waiting for you out front."

Callie was laughing hysterically as Tim spoke to the toddler, Arizona shook her head and eyed her brother, "You know he has no idea what you just said, right?"

Tim shrugged, "Eh, but it was funny. Callie got a kick outta it, right Cal?"

Callie held her belly as she continued to laugh, "Yeah that was great. But now I gotta pee, be right back."

Two hours later, Callie was being admitted to the hospital, ready to be induced and have the boys. Lucia and Aria were quickly parking the car while Arizona helped the brunette get settled into her room.

"Ok, Callie, we're going to keep you in Labor and Delivery until your water breaks or you hit 8 centimeters, whichever comes first, then we're going to move to an OR. We have OR four booked all afternoon, barring any emergencies." Lucy spoke as she worked setting Callie up with an IV. "It's 10:12 now, so if you haven't given birth or aren't in active labor by 6 pm, depending on when your water breaks, we're taking those babies out via c-section."

Callie nodded as she got comfortable in her bed, "That gives me eight hours. That sounds like a good compromise. What do you think, Arizona?"

"I think if you both think it's a good idea, I'm on board. As long as I have two healthy boys and a healthy fiancé at the end of it, I'm happy."

"Well, alright," Lucy grabbed the Pitocin, "Here goes the Pitocin. If all goes well, you're gunna start feeling contractions soon. If they become too much, have me paged and we'll get an anesthesiologist in here and get you an epidural."

Just as Lucy finished, Aria and Lucia walked in.

"So, what's going on, hermanita?" Aria asked as she pulled a chair next to the bed.

Callie explained what was going on to her mother and sister, "I'm just really glad you both are here this time. It was all I wanted when Ace was born."

"Mija, no tears. Aria and I are here and we're not going anywhere." Lucia hugged her daughter, "I'm so sorry we couldn't be there for you when Ace was born but we are here now. Arizona is here, and when the babies are born, Ace, Barbara, and Timothy will be here, too."

It had been about three and a half hours since Dr. Fields had given Callie the Pitocin and the contractions were starting to kick in. Every 7 minutes or so, Arizona would rub the Latina's back and whisper sweet nothings into her ear to try and take her mind off the pain.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this, Arizona." Callie sighed after a particularly painful contraction, "Can we get the epidural, please? I'm dying here."

"Of course you can get an epidural, Callie. I'll go find a nurse." Arizona stood to leave the room when Callie let out a wail.

"No, come back! Contraction."

Arizona rushed back to Callie's side, rubbing her back, the blonde reached out a hand and hit the call button on the wall.

"Can I help you?" A disembodied voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hi, yeah, Dr. Torres wants the epidural. Can you get Dr. Fields in here, please?"

A few minutes later, Lucy walked into the room with the anesthesiologist in tow, "How are we doing ladies?"

Lucia and Aria tried to calm Callie and Arizona called her mother with an update.

"I need an epidural. Like… four hours ago." Callie grunted through another contraction.

Arizona had to chuckle once she got off the phone, "Babe, we haven't even been here four hours."

"Yeah well I should have gotten the epidural before you knocked me the fuck up! This hurts," Callie was practically in tears as she pointed to the other doctor in the room, "Just get this guy to put the God damn catheter in my back and let me be happy with drugssssss!"

"Let me check your cervix really quick before we do that, ok?" Lucy asked before coming to the end of the bed and doing a quick exam. "Well, bad news."

"What?!" Arizona's head whipped around to the other blonde in the room.

"Arizona, relax," Aria spoke to her sister in law.

"Well sorry but you cannot use the words 'bad news' when my fiancé is screaming in pain Dr. Fields."

Lucy put her hands up, "I'm sorry but, Callie has dilated a lot in the last hour and a half since I checked her. It's too late for an epidural and we're gunna move to the OR now. Callie, you're almost at ten centimeters, we have to move into the OR."

Callie suddenly began crying, "No, I can't do this without the epidural. What happens if one of them gets stuck? You can't do a section without an epidural!"

" **If** something happens, and it's a big if, Callie, we can always put you under."

"No! I don't want to go under, I want to be awake when my sons are born, I want to be able to hold them. There has to be something else you can do." Callie continued to cry as they wheeled her into an OR.

"She can do it under local anesthetic," Arizona offered Callie her hand. "It's not ideal but it's possible. Right, Dr. Fields?"

Lucy nodded, "Possible, yeah. I wouldn't recommend it, but if it comes down to it, I will do it. You have to know, though, it's going to hurt, a lot."

"I can handle the pain, if it means I won't get put under, I can handle it."

It had been a half an hour since Callie had been brought to the OR, she was finally at ten centimeters and had been pushing for about ten minutes. With every contraction and push, Arizona sat on the brunette's left side with Lucia on the right. Aria had chosen to sit in the waiting room, not sure she'd be able to stomach watching her sister push out two kids.

"I see a head, Callie, I need a really good push."

Callie nodded and pushed with all her might, Arizona lovingly rubbing her back and giving her encouraging words as Lucia held the brunette's hand.

"You got this, Calliope. A couple more pushes and we'll have two more beautiful baby boys. You can do this, babe."

Lucia whispered in her daughter's ear, "I'm so proud of you, Mija. You are such a strong woman and I'm so very, very proud."

"The head's out; cord around Baby A's neck one time. And shoulders are out. Stop pushing a second, Callie, I wanna clear out his nose and mouth." After a moment, Lucy instructs Callie to give another small push. "And Baby A is out. Time?"

A nurse looked up at the clock as she took the small child from Dr. Fields, "Baby A born at 2:43 pm."

Callie fell back onto the bed with a sigh, "Oh, God, I feel so much better already."

"I'm going to go check on him," Arizona leaned down and kissed the Latina on the forehead, "Rest for a few."

Callie slowly nodded her head as Arizona made her way to the baby warmer. Lucia smiled at her daughter as the two had a short conversation.

"How is he, Arizona?"

Arizona nodded, giving her fiancé the thumbs up. Five minutes later, the blonde held her son in her arms and carefully walked over to the bed.

"Axel James Robbins here is a bit of a chubber for a twin," Arizona laughed as she placed the boy in his Momma's arms. "He's exactly 6 pounds and 19 inches long. And check this out!"

Callie gasped as Arizona removed the newborn's cap, "He's blonde!"

"Which means his brother will, too," Lucia smiled at her daughter and daughter in law.

Callie opened her mouth to speak before letting out a loud moan of pain. Arizona immediately handed the newborn to the nurse next to her.

"Well, looks like we'll get to see Baby B shortly," Lucy spoke as she once again situated herself between Callie's legs.

Another 20 minutes later, the cries of another baby could be heard throughout the OR. Callie had successfully vaginally given birth to twins and promptly fell back onto the bed.

"I am **never** giving birth again."

"Baby B born at 3:13 pm," the same nurse who had recorded Axel's time of birth yelled out.

"Calliope, these boys are huge for twins!" Arizona laughed as she watched son being weighed.

"How big is he?"

"Another even 6 pounds, that's 12 pounds of baby. How you managed to vaginally birth 12 pounds of baby is completely beyond me." Arizona smiled at the son that currently lay in her arms before placing him in Callie's arms, "Dashiel Timothy, this is your Momma."

Callie smiled at her son, eyes full of tears, "Bring Axel over here, I want to hold them both."

Lucia took the other boy from the nurse and carried him to Callie's bed, "They seem to be breathing just fine on their own. Are you going to breast feed, Calliope?"

"I want to try," Callie nodded.

"Alright, here you go," Lucy spoke as she and Arizona both placed a pillow on either side of the brunette. "Breast feeding two at once can be a bit more work. So, we're gunna lay them each on a pillow and see if they can latch. I hope you guys bought a nursing pillow."

"It was the first thing we bought after finding out she was having twins," Arizona spoke as she absentmindedly watch Callie nurse her newborn sons.

Lucia leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I'm going to go let your sister know her nephews are here. Arizona, would you like me to call Barbara and Timothy?"

"Would you please?" Arizona nodded, "Ask them to head here in about an hour. That'll give them time to get Calliope up to a room and settled before Ace gets here. Tell them there is a gift bag in our room, it's for Ace to give to his new brothers."

"Axel James and Dashiel Timothy," Callie whispered as she stroked both boys' foreheads. "You are magnificent."

Arizona watched her fiancé, a proud smile on her face, "Marry me?"

"I already said yes to that a year ago, Arizona," Callie chuckled.

"Sorry," Arizona blushed, "I'm just… in awe. I have no idea what else to say."

"So, don't say anything. Come sit with me and our sons." Callie smiled as Arizona sat next to her on the bed, "By the way, I was serious. I'm never giving birth again. You want more kids, we're adopting."

 **The boys are here! Blonde headed Axel James and Dashiel Timothy. We'll have to wait and see if they're blue eyed like their Mommy and brown eyed like their Momma. I think the wedding will be next, not sure though because I'm honestly updating chapters as I write them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~Elijah**


	25. Chapter 25

An hour and a half later, Tim and Barbara walked through the door of the Maternity Ward with Ace jumping around them.

"Ace big brudda!"

Tim laughed at his nephew, "You are, pal, but we gotta be quiet in case your new baby brothers and the rest of the babies are sleeping. Can you do that for me?"

Ace nodded at his uncle, "Si, Unc, Ace quiet."

Grabbing his uncle's hand, Ace followed the adults to his mothers' room. Tim softly knocked on the door, and as soon as Ace heard his mommy say 'come in' he went storming in the room.

"Ace big brudda," the boy asked in a whisper when she saw his mommy.

Arizona smiled at her son, stood with the gift bag in his hands, "You are a big brother! Did you bring a present for the babies?"

"Si, Ace bring 'sents," Ace held the bag out in front of him and looked around the room. "Momma? Babies?"

"Momma is taking a shower, Ace, and the babies will be back in a few minutes."

Ace nodded and climbed onto a chair, "Ace wait."

The three adults in the room couldn't help but laugh at the small boy's antics before going about talking while they waited for Callie and the newborns to come back into the room.

It was less than 10 minutes later that Callie called for Arizona's help in the bathroom before emerging to the surprise of her oldest son and inlaws.

"Ace, Mijo!" Callie smiled as the small boy ran toward his momma.

"Momma, Ace big brudda now?"

"You're a big brother now," Callie smiled at her son, "Why don't you go with Mommy and get your brothers?"

"Si, Ace big brudda!"

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the Latina's door and two nurses strolled in, each pushing a bassinet with a quietly sleeping infant.

Callie picked up the small boy with a green cap on his head while Arizona picked up the boy with a blue cap, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Axel James and Dashiel Timothy Robbins."

Tim's eyes shot up to Callie, then back to the boy Arizona was holding, "Timothy? He's got my name?"

Arizona nodded, "Yup, we figured Ace already had his badass Grandpa's name so Axel and Dash needed badass middle names, too, so who better than their Great Grandpa and Uncle?"

"Ma!" Ace yelled from his seat by the bed, "I see babies!"

Arizona laughed at the boy, "Ok, sit back and Mommy will help you hold your brothers."

Ace scooted back in his seat like his brunette mother instructed, waiting patiently for one of his brother's to be placed in his arms.

"Ok, Ace, this is Axel." Callie gently laid the newborn in his brother's arms, "Can you say Axel?"

"Ax-el," the toddler sounded out the name and tried again, "Axel?"

"Great job, Ace," Arizona smiled at her son.

Ace smiled at one of his little brother's, "Axel little."

"You were little, too," Callie spoke as she sat on the arm of the chair. "You were a little bit bigger than these two but Mommy and I used to wrap you up in a blanket and hold you this way, too."

"Other brudda?"

Callie took Axel from the brunette boy's arms as Arizona laid Dashiel in his twin's previous spot, "This is Dashiel. That one might be hard to say, maybe you can say Dash?"

"Dash," Ace spoke confidently.

"That's right, Ace," Callie smiled at her son.

The family spent about a half hour watching Ace interact with his little brothers while Callie and Arizona retold the story of their birth to Tim and Barbara.

"You pushed out 12 pounds of baby with no epidural?" Tim winced, "God, I don't even have a vagina but just thinking about it hurts."

"I couldn't have done it," Barbara shook her head. "I gave birth to twins, c-section, and I was in a ridiculous amount of pain but you did it with no pain medication. How are you up, standing and walking?"

"I'm honestly not really sure. I think I'm on a natural high. This time yesterday, I only had one son and was engaged. Today, I have three sons and I'm married," Callie shrugged.

"I'm sorry, married?" Lucia choked on her coffee, "When did that happen?"

Arizona laughed at Callie, "So much for not telling them."

"Mami, while you and Aria went to get coffee, Arizona and I took a walk down to the chapel, I just wanted to say a prayer for my sons, thank God for giving me such an amazing life. In the middle of my prayer, the chaplain walked in and started a conversation with Arizona and next thing I knew, Arizona proposed, again, and Bailey and Meredith were walking down the hall so they were our witnesses and… Yeah, Arizona and I are married."

"But," Barbara pulled a small notebook from her purse and pointed to her notes, "We had the wedding all planned out. What are we supposed to do now?"

Arizona placed a hand on her mother's arm, "Relax, we're still going to have the wedding. Callie and I have decided to go back to the original date in March. The twins will be three months old and Callie says that will give her enough time to lose the baby weight or whatever."

"And, when we leave here in a couple of days, we're stopping by the city hall and drop off my paperwork for my name change." Callie smiled at her wife, "Hopefully, in the next few weeks, I will officially be Calliope Iphegenia Robbins. Are you guys ok with adding another Robbins to the gang?"

Barbara rushed to pull Callie into a hug, "I've been ready since the moment I met you, Callie."

"Yeah, me too, Cal!" Tim hugged his sister-in-law, "Three more Robbins in the same day, this is so cool."

Three days later, Callie and Arizona slowly entered their home, each carrying an infant seat. They noticed the house was rather quiet, upon walking into the living room, they realized why; Ace and Tim both laid on the couch, sound asleep, the credits from Elmo in Grouchland playing in the background.

"I guess we can get Ax and Dash settled in their bassinet in our room, you can take a short nap with them while I get this laundry done."

Callie yawned as she shook her head, "No, I'll help with the laundry, let me just go put them down."

"Calliope, you are exhausted and you need to rest. Remember, just like with Ace, sleep while they sleep. They nursed just before we left the hospital, they're gunna be up in another two hours or so to eat again." Arizona gently ushered Callie into the master bedroom, "Sleep, please?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Arizona leaned forward and kissed her wife before the Latina laid on the bed, "I love you, Mrs. Robbins."

Callie, who was half asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, mumbled back, "Mm, love you, too, wifey."

Arizona pulled the blanket up to her wife's chin before placing her sons in their bassinets next to the bed before making her way to the garage to start the laundry. An hour into doing random chores around the house, Arizona heard Ace making his way into the kitchen where she was doing dishes.

"Ma, you home!"

Arizona wiped her hands on her sweat pants, "Hey, Bud, how was your nap with Uncle Tim?"

"Bueno, Ace mimis good. Bibi?" Ace shook the empty cup in his hands.

The blonde went about getting Ace his juice when they heard cries from Arizona and Callie's bedroom.

"Babies! Ace go see?"

"Sure, but we gotta be quiet and Momma has to feed them and then Mommy has to burp them so you need to be patient before you get to hold them. Sound good?"

Ace nodded his head, "Si, sound good."

On the way to her room, Arizona stopped and checked on Tim, who was still out cold on the couch and laughed, "Slacker. Alright, Ace, let's go see Momma and your brothers."

Ace went running for his mothers' room and swung the door open, "Momma, babies?"

Callie smiled as she held one blonde boy to her breast, "Hey, Mijo, did you have a good nap?"

"Si," Ace eyed his brunette mother, "What Axel do?"

"How did he even know that was Axel?" Arizona asked.

"This is how the babies eat. You know how you get milk from your cup?" Ace nodded, "Well, Ax and Dash can't drink from bibis or a cup yet, they drink from Momma."

"Dash drink Ma?"

Arizona laughed, "No, bud, Mommy can't feed the babies, only Momma can. Why don't you and I head to the nursery and grab some diapers so we can help Momma change your brothers when they're done eating?"

"Pizza dinner, Ma?" Callie heard Ace ask as the two made their way to the nursery.

"I really lucked up with all of you guys," Callie smiled as she watched Axel suckle.

Two weeks later, Callie and Arizona waited in the back of a court room, Ace was quietly playing with a couple of his toys and the twins were sleeping soundly in their car seats.

"How much longer is this gunna take? I really gotta pee!" Arizona whispered in her wife's ear.

Callie laughed, "I told you to go before we left the house. They said it was first come, first serve. There was only four people ahead of me when I signed in."

"So, I have to sit through this lady complaining about her neighbor's dog barking at **two in the afternoon**!" Arizona scoffed, "I mean, I could understand if it was two AM but it's the middle of the day, what about two o'clock is so important that a couple of Chihuahuas barking is such a big deal?"

It took another hour before Callie's name was called and the family of five walked in front of the judge.

"Ms. Torres," the older man spoke as he read from the papers in front of him, "It says here you're wanting to change your last name to Robbins?"

Callie nodded, "Yes, sir, I recently got after giving birth to twins, it was a last minute thing with the chaplain in the hospital, and now I want to change my last name to my wife's."

The judge spent a minute going over the paperwork Callie and Arizona had filled out, "You have three children together, all of whom have Ms. Robbins' last name, correct?"

"Yes, your honor," Arizona spoke up this time, "Calliope wanted us to all have the same last name and we agreed upon mine."

"And you're not changing your name in order to evade debts or any legal trouble?"

"No, sir, I've paid off my med school debt and have never been in trouble with the law."

The judge nodded, "And you're requesting a name change of your own free will?"

"Yes, sir," Callie nodded vigorously.

"Well, then I see no reason to deny this request," grabbing a pen and signing his name at the bottom, "Congratulations Calliope Robbins, on your marriage and newborn children. If you'll head down to the end of the hall and see the clerk, she'll give you any paperwork you need to change your name on important documents and take your payment. Have a great day, Robbins family."

The family smiled and quickly exited into the hall.

Arizona leaned into her wife, giving her a passionate kiss, "You're officially a Robbins, how's it feel?"

"Feels like I've been waiting my whole life for this!" Callie smiled at Arizona, "Let's go get this paperwork and go out to lunch to celebrate. Ace, how does Chuck E. Cheese sound?"

Ace gasped, "Chuck!"

 **I'm sooooo sorry it has taken so long to get this out. I've been really busy with a lot of stuff that no one cares about. This chapter probably sucks and I apologize for that, too. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out bu the end of the week or beginning of next week. Anyway, enjoy?**

 **~Elijah**


	26. Chapter 26

Another two weeks had passed and Callie sat in her bed, head resting in her hands, crying uncontrollably. Axel and Dash were sound asleep in their nursery, Arizona had been called in for an emergency surgery, and Ace was at daycare.

"What is wrong with meeeee?" the brunette wailed into her dark bedroom.

The twins turned a month old today, and every day since coming home, this was Callie's life. For the 27th day in a row, Callie cried, tears streaming down her face, chest tight, and breathing labored. This was the norm whenever the Latina was alone; when her wife and family were around, she put on a brave face, a smile, but in the quiet of her dark room, she sobbed.

"I-I can't f-f-fucking stop!" Callie yelled this time, anger beating out sadness.

Suddenly, Callie reached for the water on her night stand; she gripped it in her strong hand, eyeing the clear glass before throwing it across the room with all her might. The glass hit the wall and shattered causing the Latina to break out in sobs again.

"I can't keep doing this," Callie whispered to herself, "I need to get myself under control."

Not two minutes after Callie threw the glass at the wall, her cell phone vibrated on the bed next to her; Arizona was calling.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Callie answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, how's your afternoon?"

The Latina sighed, she couldn't tell Arizona the truth because she didn't even know the truth herself, "It was good. The boys just went down about fifteen minutes ago, I was about to lie down and nap myself. Do you know when you'll be home?"

Arizona spoke to someone in passing before getting back to the conversation with her wife, "I'm actually heading to my office now to grab my stuff, then I'm gunna get Ace and head home. Do we need anything?"

"Um, I'm not really up for cooking tonight, could you stop and get takeout?"

"Chinese ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Callie looked at the time on her phone, "I'm going take a nap before you get home and the twins wake up."

"Oh, ok," Arizona sighed as she dropped onto the couch in her office, "I'll be home in about an hour. I love you."

Callie mumbled and 'I love you' back to her wife before hanging up the phone and dropping it onto the blonde's pillow, "I'll just take a short nap. I'll be fine when I wake up."

It was about an hour and a half later that Arizona trudged into the house. Ace was whining next to her because he wanted pizza for dinner but Arizona refused to stop at two places because it had started pouring as they'd left the hospital.

"Ace, can you go put your toys away please?"

"No! Want pizza!" He yelled as he stomped his foot.

Arizona sighed, running a hand threw soaked blonde locks, "Go to your room if this is how you're gunna act. I'm not dealing with it. And if you keep yelling and wake up your brothers or Momma, you're gunna be in big trouble."

Ace eyed his blonde mother, almost testing her, until he saw the look in her eye and ran straight for his room. The blonde let out another sigh has she dropped the food in the kitchen before making her way to the nursery to check on the twins; both babies laid in their cribs, staring at their mobiles, not a care in the world.

"Calliope?" Arizona called as she left the nursery and headed for the bedroom she shared with the brunette.

Callie, who hadn't fallen asleep, was sitting in bed, crying again and never heard Arizona come in the house or yelling her name. The brunette was so wrapped up in herself, tears falling hard, she never heard the bedroom door open, either.

"Calliope," Arizona rushed to the brunette's side, "What's wrong, baby?"

Callie sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I uh… I stubbed my toe on the thing…"

"The thing? What thing, Cal?"

"Just … the thing, Arizona, Jesus, get off my back!" Callie snapped and climbed out of the bed and into the twins' nursery."

"Callie!" Arizona called after her wife, chasing the Latina into the nursery, "What is your problem?"

Callie whipped around, "Right now, you're my fucking problem, Arizona. Just leave me alone!"

Arizona blinked, clearly taken aback by her wife's attitude, "Um, wow, ok. I think I'm gunna go shower. Can, uh, can you handle the kids alone for a few minutes or…?"

"Yes, I can handle my own children. What kind of parent do you think I am?"

"Right," Arizona nodded and walked away, holding back tears from the attitude she'd gotten from her wife.

"Ma," Ace whispered from his bedroom door.

Arizona stopped in front of the room, "Hey, bud. What's up?"

"Momma mad a mi?"

Arizona frowned, Ace had heard Callie yelling and now he was worried she was upset with him, "No, bud, Momma isn't mad at you. Let's go see her, ok?"

Arizona and Ace made their way to Axel and Dashiel's nursery, the small brunette shyly walking a few steps behind the blonde.

"Calliope," Arizona called softly into the room.

"What, Arizona?"

Clearing her throat, Arizona ushered the boy in the room, "Ace heard you yelling and thinks you're mad at him. He got kind of whiney about the Chinese food for dinner and I told him to be good or you'd be upset. Now, even though he did nothing wrong, he thinks you're upset with him."

"Oh, Mijo," Callie cried as she pulled her son into her arms. "Lo siento, Mijo, Momma isn't mad at you, I promise."

"Why don't you and Ace go spend some time together? Have dinner with him, I'll take care of Ax and Dash. When was the last time they ate?"

"They need to be fed," Callie placed Ace back onto the floor, "Let me feed your brothers, Mijo, while Mommy showers and when we're done, you and Momma have a date with dinner and some Elmo. Sound good?"

Ace nodded, "Bien, I go play, Ax y Dash drink."

"I'm gunna hit the shower," Arizona spoke with a hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Are you ok with them?"

Callie nodded, "Arizona, I'm sorry, for earlier."

"Mm, it's … don't worry about it. I'll go shower then take care of the twins so you and Ace can have some Momma and son time. I won't be long."

"Arizona-" Callie didn't get the finish her sentence as the blonde strode off toward their bedroom. "Jesus, I fucked up."

A half hour later, entered the twins' nursery to see Callie gently laying Dash in his crib.

"They down?"

Callie turned and eyed the blonde, "Yeah, fed, burped, and changed, they'll be asleep for a few hours. Why don't you come have dinner with me and Ace, I'm sure he'd love to have some uninterrupted time with both his mothers."

Arizona shook her head, "No, that's ok. I'm not very hungry anyway, I think I'll just go lay down. I'll take the monitor, and keep an ear out for the babies. You spend time with your son."

"Our son, Arizona," Callie sighed.

"He's our son now? So, he's your son when you're mad at me for … whatever stupid reason, but when you're good, he's our son?" Arizona nodded, "Got it. Just wanted to make sure I had it right."

"Arizona, please?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, I'm all set. Ace is waiting for you and it's already 6, he only has two hours till bedtime."

Callie just dropped her head, sighing, before heading to Ace's room.

Arizona had no idea what to do; Callie had **never** treated her like this, sure they've gotten into fights and stupid arguments but this was like nothing else. As the blonde stalked off to the bedroom she shared with Callie, she began thinking about the mood swings in the last hour or so. And then, she began thinking about all the times Callie insisted on showering alone. At first she thought the showering alone was because Callie still wasn't happy with her body but now…

"Post-partum depression," Arizona sighed and palmed her forehead. "How did I not see this sooner?"

 **Ok, so, short chapter. I've been... all over the place mentally so I apologize for the sucky, short, take forever to post chapters. Forgive me?**

 **~Elijah**


	27. Chapter 27

It was after 8 when Callie entered her bedroom after putting Ace to bed, the twins were still sleeping soundly so she decided to try and talk to Arizona but upon entering the room, Callie found the blonde curled in a ball, sleeping.

"Great," Callie sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. "Guess I'll go changes the twins…"

Callie took her time, changing the twins and tidying up their room; rearranging the closet and dressers, reorganizing the changing table, and picking up a few toys Ace had brought in to try and amuse his brothers. By the time she'd finished cleaning, it was time for the boys to eat again. It was another hour before both boys were fed and back to sleep and Callie could go about her own nightly routine. Once she was done with her shower and usual stuff, she slowly climbed into bed with her wife.

"Arizona," the brunette whispered as she laid a hand on the blonde's hip. "Arizona, I know you're sleeping but I would really like to talk. Wake up, please?"

"What, Calliope? I had the day from hell and I'm really tired." Arizona groaned as she rolled toward the brunette.

"I-I need to talk to you…" Callie sniffled a bit, "Please?"

Hearing her wife sniffle, the blonde sat up and pulled Callie into her arms, "Calliope, it's ok, let it out."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong and I just can't stop crying today."

Arizona held her wife for long moments as the Latina cried. Neither woman was sure how long they'd stayed that way, Arizona cradling the brunette like a small child, before Callie sat up, wiping the few remaining tears from her eyes.

"I've been crying all day, Arizona, it just won't stop."

Arizona sighed, trying to think of the best way to broach the subject, "I think I know what's wrong."

"How do you know what's wrong if I don't?" Callie snapped.

"First of all, I need you to try and keep the attitude in check." Arizona took a deep breath before looking Callie in the eye, "I think you have post-partum depression, Calliope."

"What do you mean? I didn't get it with Ace," Callie shook her head. "No, that's not what this is."

"Calliope, it happens. Women don't always get it with every pregnancy, some never get it, and some get it after every birth but you need to realize, you gave birth to twins a month ago; your hormones were and are still all over the place and they were higher than your pregnancy with Ace which means there was a hell of a drop after Ax and Dash were born."

"I just wanna be a good mother," Callie continues to cry, "How can I be a good mom to my kids when I cry even more than they do?"

Arizona grabbed Callie's face, forcing the Latina to look her in the eye, "Calliope Iphegenia Robbins, you listen and you listen good, you are an **amazing** mother. Our children couldn't ask for a better mother."

"Because two of them literally can't talk and one is just getting into full sentences." Callie scoffed, "What about when they get older and I have to ground them for doing stupid things like having unprotected sex or sneaking out and stealing the car?"

"Well, then I'll whoop their butts like Momma and Daddy did to me and Timothy." Arizona spoke defiantly. "We will raise our children to know right from wrong, Calliope, they will know if they want something to ask instead of just take. They won't do stupid things like stealing the car or knocking up cheerleaders."

"What if they're gay? They'll have all kinds of unprotected sex cause they won't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant."

Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Calliope, the things you are talking about and thinking about are years to decades down the road. We will worry about those things when we get there. Besides, even if one, two, or all three of them are gay, they have two doctors for parents and an entire village of doctors for extended family, they will know better than to have unprotected sex with boys or girls. And PPD isn't forever, you will get over this as soon as your hormones level out."

"What can I do? I can't keep crying. We have a wedding in two months and I go back to work in two weeks. What happens if I break down in the middle of the OR?"

"I have tomorrow off so we're going to find you a doctor, a counselor or whatever and see what we can do. And after that, we're going to take our kids, all three of them, and go get some family photos done because I made an appointment and I was going to surprise you with it today but then, Hurricane Calliope happened."

Upon hearing about Arizona's plans for family photos, Callie started crying hysterically again, "I'm such a h-h-horrible p-p-p-personnnnnn!"

Arizona couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips, "You're not a horrible person, babe, you're just… a hormone casserole. Let's get some sleep, I really did have a shitty day and my leg, or lack thereof, is killing me."

Callie sniffled and nodded her head, allowing Arizona to lay her down on the bed before drifting off to sleep. That night, Callie got the best night of sleep she'd gotten since she got pregnant with the twins. They boys woke up twice, but both times, Arizona got up and gave them a bottle and fresh diaper. The next morning, the Latina woke up with a stretch and yawn before reaching a hand to Arizona's side of the bed, and coming up empty.

"Zona?" Callie groaned as she called out into the room, voice laced with sleep, "Arizona?"

Before the brunette could get out of bed, the door burst open, Ace struggling to push his brothers in their bassinet while Arizona carried a tray full of breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, wifey." The blonde smiled.

"Buenas, wifey!" Ace echoed.

Callie laughed at her son, "That's Momma to you, mister."

Ace giggled as he attempted to hop onto his mothers' bed, "Siento, Momma. Me and Ma made breaffast!"

"Breakfast, Ace," Arizona corrected.

The small boy shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I said breaffast, Ma."

"What was that about the only thing he got from you was the hair, eyes, and skin color? That attitude is all Torres."

The family ate a nice, not so quiet, breakfast in bed while watching cartoons. They managed to get a minimal amount of syrup from the chocolate chip pancakes on the sheets, which was a shock to both parents seeing as the almost two year old boy seated between them usually wore more of his food than he ate.

"Ok, so what's the plan for today?" Callie asked as she placed her cup of decaf coffee on the night stand.

Arizona wiped her milk off her upper lip, "I called the hospital and spoke to Lucy, she suggested getting an appointment with Dr. Wyatt, I figured you could give her a call while I got Ace cleaned up and dressed for the day. Then, when you're done with that and I'm done with Ace, we'll get ready and save the twins for last and then, it's off to get pictures done!"

"Pictures?" Ace asked, finally looking away from the tv.

"Yup, Mommy paid for us to get pictures done. Some with all of us, some of just you, and some of you and your brothers. Do you want to do that today?"

Ace shrugged again, "Sure."

"I thought it was supposed to be terrible twos not sarcastic twos?" Arizona laughed, "Alright, pal, time to get in the bath so we can go out and get our pictures done. Momma can feed the babies while she makes her phone call, too."

Callie watched as two of the people she loved most walked out of the room, Arizona chasing the boy as well as she could with a prosthetic leg. The brunette grabbed Axel, who seemed to be fidgeting the most, looking like he was going to wake up first, while also dialing Dr. Wyatt's number.

"Dr. Wyatt's office, this is Kim, how can I help you?" the voice on the other line asked.

Callie cleared her throat as her son latched onto her breast, "Hi, my name is Dr. Callie Robbins, or well, my paperwork may still say Torres, I'm an ortho attending at the hospital."

"Oh, hello Dr. Robbins, congratulations on the new babies and the marriage!"

"Thank you, Kim," Callie sighed, "I was actually calling in hopes of getting an appointment with Dr. Wyatt? It would seem I'm struggling with post partum depression and my wife suggested seeing someone."

Callie could hear clicking on the other side of the line, "I'm so sorry to hear that Dr. Robbins, I can certainly get you in to see Dr. Wyatt, just give me a moment while I look through her schedule."

Callie mumbled a 'sure' while she continued to nurse Axel. Another minute or two later, the receptionist came back on the line.

"Alright, Dr. Wyatt has a few openings this week and two next week. The earliest I could get you in would be tomorrow at 2:45 pm. Would that work?"

"Would I be able to bring the twins with me? I don't want them in the daycare yet and Arizona doesn't get out until 4."

"That won't be a problem, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Wyatt sees patients with small children all the time. I'll put you in the schedule now and if you need to change it for any reason, give me a call and we can set something else up."

"Thank you, so much, Kim. I will be there tomorrow at 2:45."

 **This is totally a boring filler chapter but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Again, I make no promises, I have some REALLY important stuff coming up next week, so I'm not sure when I'll get anything else out. The next chapter will be Callie's first session with Dr. Wyatt, I'll try to have it up before next Wednesday. Let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

***TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! TALK OF ABUSE/ASSAULT AS WELL AS TALK OF A SUICIDE ATTEMPT. PLEASE BE WARNED BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!***

"Dr. Torres, come on in." Dr. Wyatt opened her office door and ushered the Latina in.

Callie smiled, "It's actually Robbins, now, but Callie is just fine."

"My mistake, I heard you got married." Dr. Wyatt took a seat in a chair and offered Callie the couch across from her, "And these two must be the new twins!"

"Yeah, this is Axel and Dashiel Robbins, their big brother, Ace, is in daycare."

"I believe I've met Ace in passing, adorable, all three of them are. Congratulations on the new bundles of joy and your marriage. But, how about we cut right to the chase; what are you here for?"

Callie sighed as she looked over to the twins sleeping soundly in their car seats that were clicked onto their stroller, "My wife, Arizona, thinks I have post-partum depression."

"Ok, and what do you think?"

"On one hand, I think she's right, on the other, I don't want to believe it." Callie spoke softly, feeling like she was going to cry already.

"Why don't you tell me what's been going on? How you've been feeling since Axel and Dashiel have been born?"

Callie went on to tell Dr. Wyatt of her mood swings. She explained how she would cry constantly, for hours on end, how she threw a glass at the wall a few days ago because she got a rush of uncontrollable anger. Callie also told the psychologist how she would randomly snap at her wife for no apparent reason.

"Well, hearing all of that, I think Arizona might be right," Dr. Wyatt spoke as she wrote in her notepad. "There's also a possibility that you had depression or something of the sorts that was never diagnosed."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've seen and treated many women with post-partum depression, a good chunk of those being new mothers to multiples but your mood swings seem to be a bit more than that." Dr. Wyatt noticed the look of shock and hurt on Callie's, "What are you feeling right now?"

"I…" Callie wiped at the tears in her eyes, "I'm not depressed. I'm a happy person, I love my life and my family."

"You've never felt this way before? Never had these extreme feelings?"

Callie shrugged, "I mean, maybe occasionally; when I'm on my period or something. I mean, I get sad sometimes but who doesn't?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm pretty sure you've been asking questions for the better part of 45 minutes," Callie laughed.

Dr. Wyatt chuckled along with the brunette, "Good point. This one, though, is pretty important. What is that scar on your forearm?"

Callie looked down where she knew the scar on her arm was. The scar was about four inches long and almost perfectly straight. Callie's mind wandered to the day she got that scar and began to tell the doctor the story.

"It was 7 years ago," Callie sighed. "I was just graduating med school and couldn't lie to my parents anymore about my sexuality. I had a girlfriend I thought I was in love with and finally came out to them. My father, he didnottake it well. He called me just about every n-n-name in the book and attacked me with a b-belt."

At this point in her story, Callie was crying pretty heavily, Dr. Wyatt handed the Latina a small package of tissues and told her to take her time.

After a few moments and a couple of deep breaths, Callie continued, "He yanked the belt from his waist and kind of just… whipped it in my direction and caught me in the face with the buckle. After I realized I was bleeding, I turned and tried to run for my room but he caught me and pushed me to the ground before beating me with the belt. He left some welts, not hitting me hard enough to scar, though, he knew better. Once he finally stopped, I ran for my room and locked myself in. I sat in my bed and cried for… I don't even know how long. By the time I got out of bed, it was dark and decided to take a shower before heading to bed. When I got into the bathroom, I found the medical bag my parents bought me when I got accepted to med school with a brand new, shiny scalpel. I'm guessing I don't have to tell you what happened next."

"I suppose not. Now, do you think if anyone else told you that story, would you think they suffered some kind of depression?"

Without a second thought, Callie nodded, "Yeah, that doesn't exactly sound like sunshine and rainbows. But, does a suicide attempt automatically make you depressed?"

"I think that might be a matter of personal opinion." Dr. Wyatt watched Callie who wouldn't take her eyes off the twins. "Does Arizona know about the suicide attempt?"

Callie shook her head, tears falling again at the mention of her wife.

"I think you should tell her. She deserves to know, don't you think?"

After another 15 minutes with Dr. Wyatt and setting up another appointment for next week, Callie shook the doctor's hand before pushing the stroller out of the office.

"Do you guys think we should go get Ace and track down Mommy?" Callie spoke to the newborns, knowing they wouldn't answer. "I take your silence as agreement so let's go!"

Within ten minutes, Callie was walking onto the Peds floor in search of her wife.

"Jo!" Ace yelled as he saw the brunette standing at the nurses' station.

Jo turned and smiled at the boy, picking him up as he ran into her arms, "Ace, you're getting so big! What are you doing here?"

"Find Ma, you see her?"

Jo smiled at Ace, "I do know where you Mommy is, she's in her office. How are you Dr… Robbins. Great, now I'm going to get all kinds of confused."

Callie laughed at the young brunette, "Eh, you'll get used to it. Ortho Robbins and Peds Robbins."

Ace wiggled his way down from Jo's arms and ran for the door to his mommy's office and barged in without even knocking, "Ma, Ace here wif bruddas and Momma!"

Arizona had been sleeping on her couch when Ace ran in, he scared her so much when he yelled that she shot up and fell off the couch, "Fuck."

"Ooooh, Momma, Ma say no-no!"

Callie laughed as she pushed the twins into the room, "He scare you?"

"Yeah, came flying in like a bat outta he-…" Arizona stopped as she noticed Ace's eyes on her, "Heck. Bat outta heck. My butt hurts."

"Aw, want me to kiss it better?" Callie asks with a mocking pout.

"Maybe," Arizona teased back.

Jo cleared her throat, "Not to be a buzz kill but I'm not sure the kids wanna see you literally kiss her butt."

"You're probably right," Arizona laughed, "What are you guys up to anyway?"

"I just finished my first appointment with Dr. Wyatt and it went pretty well. I was actually hoping you'd be ready to go home soon? I wanted to have a nice family dinner and then have a talk when the boys go down?"

"Yeah, I can go home as soon as Alex gets here." Arizona spoke with a yawn.

"Alex actually got here an hour ago."

Arizona eyed Jo by the door, "What? What time is it?"

"Almost 5."

"Well shit," Arizona groaned as she finally climbed off the floor.

Ace gasped and pointed at Arizona, "Ma say a no-no!"

"Don't worry, Ace, Mommy is gunna get punished later." Callie nodded at her oldest son.

"Yeah, no 'sert Ma!"

Arizona pouted at her son, "I don't get any dessert? Well that's no fair!"

"Well, if Ace can't say no-no's then neither can Momma," Callie laughed at the blonde's pout. "Come on, let's get you up and home so we can have dinner and our talk."

 **Ok, so, here's another chapter. Short one but it's here. Also, I have a few things to say.**

 **One is to the one guest reviewer who will read a chapter almost as soon as I post it and then immediatelysay they're sick of waiting for the next one. Listen, I'm sorry but I have a life and a job and I'm in the middle of preparing to go to courtto get my daughter back in my life after her mother ripped her away from me. That is my main priority right now. I'm glad you're so interested in the story, and I'm glad you like it so much, but you gotta cut me some slack, please?**

 **Two; JCap and Sarah Drew have been 'let go' from Grey's and I'm just... So mad! Whatever the reason was, it sucks and I hate it but I plan on continuing to write Grey's Anatomy, specifically Calzona, fics because this is my... relaxation from life.**

 **So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to have a new chapter before Wednesday but I make no promises**


	29. Chapter 29

Arizona relaxed on the couch while Callie put Ace to bed while the blonde fed Dashiel in her arms. She smiled down at the sleepy infant in her arms, Axel already sleeping soundly in his swing.

"I really hit the jackpot with you three boys and your Momma," Arizona cooed at the boy.

"I think we're the lucky ones," Callie spoke as she entered the room. "He almost ready to burp?"

Arizona nodded and handed the sleepy blonde boy to her wife. After a few minutes of trying to get the infant to burp, Callie laid him in the swing next to his brother before dropping onto the couch next to her wife.

Arizona pulled her wife into her side, "So, how was your appointment with Dr. Wyatt, today?"

Callie let out a small sigh, "It went well. We talked about something that you and I haven't ever talked about and she suggested talking about it."

"Well, shoot, I'm all ears, Babe."

"How about being all eyes for a second," Callie asked before noticing her wife's confused face. "You see this scar?"

Arizona eyed the scar Callie pointed to, "Yeah, I've definitely seen it before. Figured it was a childhood accident like that one on my thigh. Remember I told you Tim shoved me into a snow bank and I got sliced open with a broken beer bottle that was under the snow."

"Yeah, that isn't what this is. I, um… Ok this is harder than I thought." The brunette took a deep breath, "So about seven years ago, when I came out to my parents, my dad pretty much beat the hell outta me with a belt. I cried for hours on end and then kind of just… I tried to kill myself, Arizona. I sliced myself open with a scalpel."

The room was extremely silent for long moments, the only noise to be heard was breathing of the four people in the room and the sounds of Axel and Dashiel's swings. Arizona sat contemplating what her wife had told her.

"Ok, this is… a lot to take in." Arizona took a deep breath before pulling her wife into a hug. "I just can't even imagine people who are supposed to love you being that horrible. I… I don't have any words, Calliope. Please, tell me if you're ever that down? Tell me if I ever make you feel that bad about yourself or anything?"

Callie sat up, looking her wife in the eye, "Arizona, you could **never** make me feel the way my father has. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and ever been with, not even just woman, you're the greatest person in general. You make me feel **so** loved and wanted and beautiful. I promise, I'm going to work on this post partum depression and the apparent underlying depression."

Arizona pulled Callie to her, planting a passionate kiss on the Latina's full lips, "God, I want you."

"Well, we have to wait two more weeks but.." Callie whispered as she made her way onto her knees, "I could always take care of you. There's no wait to use my hands, or my mouth."

"Jesus," Arizona groaned as Callie reached into her pants.

"Calliope will do just fine," Callie smirked as she caressed the blonde through the sweatpants. "I never saw the big deal about grey sweatpants, and then I saw you in a pair. Woman really aren't kidding when about how hot it is, seeing their partner hard as a rock, the outline in the pants. God, it's so hot!"

"Fuck, Calliope, I need you," Arizona threw her head back between her shoulders.

The next morning, Arizona groaned as she stretched upon waking up. The previous night had been a long one. The conversation, heavy as it had been, was a good one to have. She'd learned something new about her wife, something she'd never thought she'd hear, and now she knew that she would do everything in her power to make sure Callie knew she was the most gorgeous woman the blonde had ever seen. And that started today; the blonde rolled out of the bed with a yawn as she heard her wife's voice over the baby monitor in Ace's room.

"Ok, Mijo," Arizona listened as she heard drawers being opened, "Que camisa quieres? Dinosaurios, autos, o tu maillot Steelers?"

"Maillot como Mommy!"

"Maillot," Arizona whispered to herself. "Oh, maillot Steelers, his Steelers jersey!"

Arizona hopped out of bed and grabbed her own jersey from the closet, slipping it on over a tank top and matching it with a pair of black jeans and her favorite black sneakers. Once dressing herself, Arizona listened to find out where Callie was. Not hearing the Latina in Ace's room or the nursery, she assumed her wife was giving Ace a bath, so she tiptoed her way into the nursery.

"Good morning, boys," Arizona whispered, hoping Callie wouldn't hear her. "You guys wanna get dressed and take a ride with Mommy?"

Arizona knew Callie had fed the twins less than an hour ago, because she remembers Callie climbing out of bed, so she changed their diapers and dressed them in their "Future Draft Pick" Steelers onesies and some baby sweatpants. By the time she finished changing and dressing the twins, Arizona heard Callie walking down the hall with Ace.

"Perfect timing!" Arizona yelled as she popped out of the nursery with Ax and Dash in her arms, "Ace, wanna take a ride with Mommy to the store so Momma can take some time to relax and take a shower that lasts longer than 4 and a half minutes?"

"You don't have to do that, Arizona," Callie kissed her wife's cheek. "We can all go out together."

Arizona shook her head, "Nope. You're gunna take a nice, long, hot bath while the boys and I run to the store. We'll be back before you know it."

After a few minutes and a couple of whispered curse words, Arizona finally had the three boys buckled into car seats and was backing their newly acquired minivan out of the garage.

"Donde vamos, Ma?" Ace asked from his seat all the way in the back of the van.

"We're going a few places, bud. First, we're gunna stop at Mommy's favorite spa and get her a gift card for a some special stuff, then we're gunna go to the flower shop and buy her some flowers, and then I'm gunna take you and your brothers to this cool pottery place where you can paint something for Momma."

Ace contemplated what his mommy said, "But, Axel and Dash too little to paint, Mommy."

"You're right, but we're gunna dip their little feet in paint and put their foot prints on something special. Sounds good?"

"Si, good," Ace nodded, looking out the window as they drove down the streets of Seattle.

Four hours and several phone calls and text messages later, Arizona walked in the house with a very sleepy two year old and two crying infants. Callie jumped from the couch, grabbing one of the twin's carriers and ushering Ace to the couch.

"What happened to 'We'll be back before you know it'?" Callie laughed as Arizona huffed.

"We got side tracked. Can you get Ace settled on the couch while I get the stuff out of the van? Things two and three just ate; I have no idea why they're crying."

"Things two and three; that's what we're calling Ax and Dash now," Callie asked with a chuckle as Arizona made her way back into the garage.

"Ace! Come help Mommy with Momma's presents."

Though he was extremely tired, at the idea of giving his Momma her presents, Ace perked right up and ran for the garage.

Ace poked his head into the living room from the kitchen, "Momma, cierra ojos!"

"Why do I have to close my eyes, Mijo?"

"Cause it's a 'prise, Momma, cierra ojos!"

Callie smiled at her son but did as he asked, or told really, "Ok, Mijo, my eyes are closed."

The brunette laughed as she heard Arizona and Ace struggling through the kitchen, Arizona telling Ace to slow down because she couldn't walk that fast. Hearing some rustling going on, and the crinkling of a plastic, Callie tried to peek.

"Don't even think about opening those eyes, Calliope."

"Cierra ojos!" Ace yelled.

A few minutes later, Arizona and Ace finally done setting everything up, the two sat on either side of Callie on the couch, "Ok, Calliope, you can open your eyes now."

"Abre ojos, Momma, abre."

Callie opened her eyes and let out a gasp; before her was a giant teddy bear, almost the size of Callie herself, four huge flower bouquets with a card sticking out of the biggest arrangement, a non-descript brown bag, a Victoria Secret bag, and a bag from Callie's favorite dress boutique in Seattle. The brunette immediately felt tears well up in her eyes and her heart ready to pound out of her chest.

"What is all of this?"

Arizona shrugged, "We just wanted to show you how much we love you."

"You brought all three boys into Victoria Secret?" Callie laughed as she really noticed the pink bag.

"Nah, we ran into Kepner at the mall with Harriet, she took them to the food court and bought Ace an ice cream while I ran in. You can open that bag later, I don't think Ace needs to see all that."

Callie walked closer to the gifts, grabbing the card from the large arrangement of Callie's favorite yellow roses, "Dear Calliope, I don't think I've ever thanked you enough for all that you have done for me. I never thought I'd have kids and you've given me three of the most gorgeous children I could ask for. I never thought I'd get married and yet, you've given me the most beautiful and amazing wife a person could ever want. I don't know what I have done to deserve you but I will continue to thank God every day for whatever it was. And don't roll your eyes at me, we both know I don't really believe in God but he's gotta exist if he's created you and our boys. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. If you live to be 100, I want to live to be 100 minus one day so I never have to live without you."

After reading the card, Callie began crying, "You are so good to me, Arizona Robbins. And what is this gift card?"

"You have there a gift card for a full day at your favorite spa. I put enough on there to cover a 90 minute massage with not just hot but also cold stones, not sure what the cold ones do but whatever, as well as a facial, manicure and pedicure, mud bath, one of those weird seaweed wrap things, pretty much anything the spa offers, you have enough money on that gift card for it."

Callie moved onto the bag from the dress boutique and pulled out a gorgeous red dress that looked like it would fall just above her knees with an open back, "And what is **this** for?"

"Well, I was hoping that when you felt up to it, we could have Momma, Tim, Lucia, and Aria watch the boys and you and I could go out on a date?"

"And would what's in the pink bag be worn under this gorgeous dress?" Callie asked with a raised brow.

Arizona cleared her throat, "Well, some of it. The, uh, the dress has an open back so one of the things in that bag will be useless."

"Momma, other bag!" Ace was getting impatient waiting for his Momma to open the gift he made her.

"Sorry, Mijo, let's take a look. Wanna help me open it?"

Ace bolted from the couch, grabbing the brown bag and opening it for the older brunette, "Ace made!"

From the bag, Callie pulled out a picture of a heart shaped piece of pottery painted a large assortment of colors with a small hand print in the center. Another picture was pulled from the bag of two more heart shaped pieces of clay, one painted a light blue, the other painted a soft green with two tiny foot prints in each heart.

"We went to the pottery place. I didn't think ahead and realize it would take a week before we could get the actual pieces so we took pictures. Ace painted his own and did his own hand print, the blue one is Axel's foot prints, and the green is Dashiel's foot prints, I did those."

Callie smiled at her family, "I love you guys, so much!"

"Te amo, Momma!" Ace hugged his Momma's legs before running off to play with some toys.

Three days later, Callie sat in the kitchen with Aria and Jo Wilson, all three boys were sleeping soundly while Alex, Tim, and Arizona did some work on the family SUV in the garage.

"So you guys aren't taking a honeymoon?" Jo asked as she placed her soda can on the table.

Callie shook her head, "No, I go back to work soon and I really don't think Richard would give me more time off. Besides, we're happy to just hang out at home. The wedding is on a Friday night and we took Monday off, so we have a long weekend home with the boys barring any real emergencies at the hospital."

"Do you have any wine?" Aria asked looking through her sister's kitchen.

"Fine fridge in the garage," Callie waved her sister toward the door leading into the garage before turning back to Jo. "Jo, I know it's kind of last minute but would you want to be one of my bride's maids?"

"Seriously?!" Jo squealed.

Callie laughed at her friend, "Yeah, well, Arizona has Tim and Alex and I have Aria. I'm close to more people now than I was when I first got here but, I feel like you and I are a lot closer. We spend a lot of time together since Alex and Arizona are always together and it just… felt right to ask."

"I would love to be your bride's maid!"

"Could Arizona be any more butch?" Aria laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"What?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"She's covered, like head to toe, in grease and oil, under the car while Alex and Tim are talking and tossing back beers like it's their job."

Callie blushed, the thought of her wife covered in grease was, admittedly, kind of turning her on, "Mmm, I'll be right back."

Before Jo or Aria could say anything, Callie was out of her seat and in the garage.

"Hey, Cal!" Tim smiled at his sister-in-law, clearly on his way to buzzed.

Arizona rolled out from under the SUV and smiled at her wife, "Hey, Babe. What's up?"

Callie felt arousal course through her body at the sight of Arizona. The blonde had a grease smudge on her forehead, most likely from pushing hair out of her face, a few dark spots on her grey tank top, drops of oil on her arms, and a few handprints on her faded blue jeans.

"Um, can you come help me with something real quick? I was looking for a…" Callie quickly searched her mind for an excuse, "…photo album in the closet earlier but there are too many boxes."

"Yeah, just let me wash my hands real quick." Arizona spoke as she quickly stood and walked to the sink in the garage.

Less than five minutes later, Callie and Arizona strode through the kitchen and headed for their bedroom.

"Ok, what does it look like?"

Callie didn't answer, simply pushing Arizona into the wall next to her and immediately dropping to her knees.

"Calliope, what?"

Callie reached for the buckle of Arizona's belt, "Seeing you covered in grease and everything is just… Jesus, it's making me so fucking horny. I haven't been cleared for sex yet but I need something, so this will have to do."

Before Arizona could utter another word, Callie had the blonde's jeans hanging open at her hips and was reaching inside her boxer briefs, pulling a rapidly hardening member free from the confines.

"Calliope," Arizona is about to protest before the brunette licks the head while pumping her hand on Arizona's shaft. "Shit, you make me so hard, so fast. It's almost embarrassing."

"Almost?"

Arizona chuckles, "Well yeah, it'd be embarrassing if you weren't so God damn gorgeous."

Callie sucks the head of Arizona's erection softly while swirling her tongue around it before releasing it with a pop, "You love when I'm on my knees for you, huh?"

"Fuck yes," Arizona groans as Callie goes back to work on her. "God, Calliope, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last much longer."

The brunette said nothing as she continued to bob her head, working Arizona higher and higher until the blonde wound her fingers into still shortened raven locks, holding the Latina in place.

"Shit, Calliope!" Arizona yelled, not caring if any of the guests in the house could hear her.

Callie smiled as she slowly stood from her kneeling position, wiping her mouth the her sleeve before pulling the shirt off to change it, "Sorry for pulling you from the car, you can go finish now."

Arizona furrowed her brow, watching the Latina turn toward the dresser, "Oh, I don't think so, woman."

The blonde grabbed her wife around the waist and hoisted her up, carrying her the short distance to their bed.

"Arizona, I'm not cleared for sex yet. My appointment is next week."

"No penetration, I can absolutely make you cum without being inside you," Arizona smirked as she worked her way down her wife's body, "I can't wait to taste you."

Without any further protest, Callie watched as Arizona quickly pulled her pants and underwear down strong, tan thighs. Once the pants and panties cleared Callie's feet, Arizona slowly kissed her way upward, from Callie's ankles, over strong calves, stopping for a second to play at the sensitive spot behind the brunette's knee, before continuing her journey closer and closer to Callie's ready and waiting sex.

"Jesus, Arizona," Callie groaned, pulling Arizona's head closer by blonde hair. "Just eat me already!"

"Mm, yes, ma'am," Arizona moaned before quickly burying her face between tan thighs, drinking in all the brunette has to offer.

"Yes, Arizona, suck my clit!" Callie yelled out, again not caring if the guests heard the noises they made. "You're going to make me cum, fuck."

Arizona focused all her attention on Callie, blocking everything else from her mind. The blonde flattened her tongue, giving the brunette a firm lick before returning to a throbbing clit and sucking it into her mouth. Arizona couldn't get enough of the Latina's taste and Callie had plenty of it to offer.

"Chupalo mas fuerte," Callie groaned as she thrust her hips up into Arizona's mouth. * _Suck it harder*_ "Joder, asi como asi!" * _Fuck, just like that.*_

Arizona sealed her lips around the Latina's clit and sucked hard before Callie came, screaming the blonde's name. With a smug look on her face, Arizona slowly kissed her way up the brunette's body before reaching plump lips, kissing her wife passionately.

"Told you, no penetration needed." Arizona slowly rose from the bed, her prosthetic pinching a bit from the awkward position it had been in while laying between Callie's thighs. "I'm gunna go brush my teeth and head to the kitchen. I think I'm done with the car for the day, my leg is killing me."

"Want me to take a look?" Callie propped herself up on her elbows.

Arizona shook her head, "Nah, I think I've just overdone it today. I'll be fine if I take the prosthetic off for a bit."

A few minutes later, Arizona slowly strode into the kitchen on her crutches, washed up, wearing clothes not stained in motor oil and grease, and no prosthetic. No more than a minute later, Callie walked into the kitchen as well, the wives shared a satisfied smile before returning to the conversation with their guests.

"So, Lieutenant, where's that photo album Callie was looking for?" Tim asked with a smirk.

Callie choked on her drink, eyeing the blonde.

"We, uh, couldn't find it." Arizona spoke while rubbing the back of her neck, "Must be in a box in the garage."

"Mhm, and Calliope's shirt miraculously turned itself inside out while looking for it?" Aria asked with a raised brow at her sister.

Callie huffed, "Ya know what? I have no shame, yes, I definitely just got my world rocked. What about it? You all are just jealous!"

Arizona turned bright red, "Calliope! Really?"

"Chupalo mas fuerte!" Aria mimicked her sister.

Alex looked between the two Latinas, "What does that mean?"

"My Spanish is a bit rusty but," Tim cleared his throat, "I believe it means 'suck it harder'. Which of you three doctors know how to do a lobotomy cause I think I need one now."

 **I'm sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I've been going crazy with work, I haven't had a day off in two weeks, and having court and getting ready for the next court date and just... Anyway, you don't care about all that. Lmao. Here is another chapter, one of my longest ones I think. I hope you enjoy it and I will try not to take so long to update again. Let me know what you think.**

 **~Elijah**


	30. Chapter 30

Callie groaned, "I'm gunna puke."

"Calliope Iphegenia Robbins, I swear, if you're pregnant again…" Aria rolled her eyes at her sister while slipping on her heals.

Callie shook her head, "No, definitely not. I'm never forgetting a condom or birth control again. Aria, I'm really nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Aria laughed at her sister, "You're already married to her Callita, this is just the ceremony; all a formality."

"What if I fall flat on my face?

Aria grabbed her sister by the shoulders as Lucia walks back into the room, "Callie, you have practiced this walk about a thousand times in the last week. I've walked you down, Tim has walked you down, Mami has walked you down, and you even practiced it with Arizona walking you down the aisle. You can do this!"

"But what if Ace trips while we're walking? We didn't practice with him."

Lucia placed a soft hand on her daughter's arm, "Ace will be perfect, Calliope, the whole day will be."

Callie sighed, blinking back tears, "Is it wrong that I wish Daddy was here? I know he hates me but I always imagined him walking me down the aisle."

"Mija, it is never wrong to miss your father. No matter how badly he's acted in the last few years, he is still your father and you love him. But, I believe it is for the best that he's not here. He would just ruin your day."

"You're right," Callie nodded. "Let's get this thing started!"

Across the hall, Arizona was smoothing out the shirt from her dress blues, for the fifth time. Tim walked up to his sister, stilling her hands.

"Arizona, chill out."

"I can't! What if I fall on my face? Or, or, what if my prosthetic jams and I can't walk or something."

Tim cocked a brow at Arizona, "Can your leg jam?"

The blonde woman nodded, "Callie hasn't worked all of the kinks out of the bionic limb yet and, theoretically, it could lock on me."

"Could, but hasn't. You will be fine, Arizona. Ace is gunna walk his Momma down the aisle, **our** Momma is gunna walk you down the aisle…"

Arizona sniffled and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"That's what this is about, huh? You miss the Colonel." Tim spoke softly before wrapping his sister in his arms, "You know he's still watching over us, Battleship, and he'd be damn proud of the woman you've become. You're an amazing mother and wife, you save babies that haven't even been born yet, for fuck sake."

Arizona smiled at her brother, "Daddy would smack you for talking like that in a church."

"I still can't believe she talked you into getting married in a church," Tim laughed. "What happened to my 'God's a joke' sister?"

Arizona sighed, "She realized God must be real if He made Calliope and our kids."

"Alright, well then let's get you married!" Tim clapped his hands as their mother walked in the room.

"Are you ready, Zona?"

Arizona smiled at her mother, "Yeah, Momma, I'm ready. Let's do this thing."

Barbara smiled at her daughter, reaching out a hand, "Ok, so Tim is walking down first, then Alex. April has Axel and Dashiel in the front row waiting for Lucia and I. Once you're in place, Aria and then Jo will walk down. After that, Ace will walk Callie down the aisle and it's all easy sailing from there."

Five minutes later, Arizona stood next to Father Charlie in her dress blues, anxiously awaiting her wife to walk down the aisle. Tim leaned forward and whispered something in his sister's ear, causing the blonde to let out a small giggle. Tim could feel the tension in his sister and just wanted to calm her down. Less than a minute later, 'Marry Me' by Train began playing softly as the doors to the church opened.

Arizona couldn't stop the gasp that fell from her lips as she saw Callie walking through the open double doors. Callie's dress was fairly simple; a plunging v-neck, her chest covered by lace with intricate flower designs, ¾ length sleeves covered her arms. The skirt was almost floor length, leaving just enough from for Callie to walk and dance comfortably without stepping on the dress. The only hint of color the dress was a blue belt around her waist and a blue dyed rose in her hair, both the exact color of Arizona's Marine dress blues.

Tim leaned forward again, whispering in his sister's ear, "Breathe, Battleship, we can't have you passing out at the altar."

Arizona nodded, taking in the deepest breath possible, "Holy shit… She's a living angel."

Tim let out a chuckle and shook his head. Arizona and Callie had been together for just over two years and some would say they were rushing it; a child conceived on their first night together, moving in with each other less than a week after their second meeting when Arizona learned of Ace's impending birth, having twins just a month before their eldest child's second birthday and marrying that very night in secret at in the hospital chapel. Sure, it all happened fast but there was no denying the love between the two, a blind person could see the love they shared, and now, they would marry in front of their family and closest friends.

When Callie finally reached the altar, Arizona leaned in for a quick kiss, "You look… breathe taking, Calliope."

Callie let out a small giggle, "You seem to be breathing ok."

"Mm, only because Tim just reminded me to."

Father Charlie cleared his throat, pulling the women's eyes toward him, "Dearly beloved…"

A few minutes later, Father Charlie turned to Arizona, "Arizona, I'm told you wrote your own vows?"

Arizona nodded and cleared her throat, "Calliope, I never believed I would find someone so perfect for me, as you. I remember the night I met you, Tim pulled you out of the line at his club, I wanted to deck him for bothering you, but then you apologized and turned to walk away and I knew I couldn't watch you leave, although it was a nice view."

The friends and family in the room erupted with laughter at Arizona's statement before the blonde continued, "You accepted me for everything that I was and everything that I still am. You have given me three beautiful children, another thing I'd never thought I'd have. And now, before all of our friends and family and God, you're becoming my wife, again. I can't wait to spend forever with you, Calliope."

Father Charlie turned to Callie, "Calliope, would you like to say anything to Arizona?"

Callie smiled, turning to Arizona, "Arizona Danielle Robbins, you've made me the happiest I have ever been. I've always wanted a big family, I swore I would have ten kids, and then I got older and realized that would probably never happen. And then I met you. The night we met was… interesting to say the least but it gave us Ace and he was my dream come true. Then, I found you again, and we began dating and it's like my dream came true, again. Now, we stand here and you're making yet another of my dreams come true, you've agreed to marry me in a church before God while our three gorgeous sons look on, along with my mother and sister, your mother and brother, and our coworkers. I swear, I couldn't have asked for better wife, children, or wedding. I love you, with everything I have, and I swear I will spend every day of the rest of my life showing you that."

As Callie finished speaking, she wiped a stray tear from her eye as Arizona sniffled quietly. Father Charlie went on to ask for the rings.

"Arizona, will you please repeat after me?" Arizona did as asked before Father Charlie turned to Callie, asking her to also repeat after him.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you wife, and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As both women leaned forward to kiss, the church erupted in cheers and whistles. As Callie and Arizona pulled away from each other with a smile, Father Charlie addressed the guests.

"It is with great pleasure, that I, officially this time, introduce Mrs. Arizona and Calliope Robbins!"

About an hour later, Callie and Arizona made their way into the hall that had been rented out for their reception. People had been milling out about, talking and looking around at the photos decorating the hall.

The DJ tapped on the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please, if everyone could take their seats."

Everyone in the room found their seats as quickly as possible before the DJ continued on, "I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to the ladies of the hour, Arizona Danielle and Calliope Iphegenia Robbins along with their three sons, Ace Daniel, Axel James, and Dashiel Timothy Robbins!"

The party continued on; it was a small party, just forty-three guests not including the brides, their bridal party and mothers. Coworkers came to the head table, gushing over the three boys as well as Callie and Arizona. Ace was just soaking up the attention, loving all the people that doted over him and gushed over his little tux.

"Ace muy guapo!" The boy smiled proudly as he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops.

Callie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Ace spends too much time with Uncle Tim."

About an hour and a half into the party, Arizona and Callie snuck off to a back room so Callie could nurse the twins. That is, until they'd heard Lucia yell something and the room go almost silent. Arizona stood from her seat next to her wife and poked her head out the door.

"Um, Calliope, what does your dad look like?"

Callie furrowed her brow as she pulled Dash away from her breast and began burping him, "Excuse me? Why do you care what my dad looks like?"

"Well, because I'm wondering if that's who I just saw your mother crack across the face or…"

Callie stood, Dash still on her shoulder, and pushed Arizona out of the way, "Daddy?"

Carlos Torres spun on his heel as her heard his daughter's voice, "Mija, it's good to see you."

"Good to see me? Are you kidding me, right now?" Callie yelled, "Get out. Leave, right now! You will not ruin my wedding like you've ruined the rest of my life. Get. Out!"

Carlos attempted a step toward Callie before being cut off by Arizona and Tim, the blonde woman speaking, "I believe Calliope asked you to leave and as I'm sure you're aware, the door is in the other direction."

Carlos sneered at the two blondes, "And who are you?"

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I'm Calliope's wife."

The Latin man scoffed, "In the eyes of whom? Certainly not God's."

"Actually, yes, in God's eyes, the eyes of the state of Washington as well as the eyes of everyone in this room, minus you. So, if you'll kindly turn your ignorant ass around and walk back out that door, that'd be fantastic, thanks."

"I'll do no such thing!" Carlos raised a hand, ready to push the blonde woman out of the way before Tim grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Mm, nope. Wrong move, pal," Tim spun Carlos and began marching him toward the door. "My sister and sister-in-law want you gone and I can only imagine Lucia and Aria feel the same way so…"

Without further ado, Tim shoved the man out the door, Carlos hitting the ground and rolling a bit.

"Adios, asshole," Alex laughed as he slammed the door on the older man. "Ok, let's get back to the party!"

 **Hi! Filler chapter, sorry, but I felt the need to get something out. I have Tuesday off, not sure what I did for my boss to take pity on me and give me two days off in the same week but I'll take it, so I'll try to get another chapter out then. Have we seen the last of Carlos Torres? We shall see! Let me know what you think.**

 **~Elijah**


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a week since Arizona and Callie's wedding and the two women had the same day off so they were currently lounging around the house as all three of their sons napped. Arizona had her leg up on the coffee table as she kicked back on the couch, Callie laid with her head on the blonde's residual limb.

"What do you think Daddy wanted?" Callie asked as she scrolled through her various social media accounts on her phone.

"Don't know, don't care," Arizona mumbled as she watched old football highlights while the sportscasters made their predictions on this years' NFL draft. "What do you think?"

Callie shrugged, "Part of me wishes it was because he wants back in my life, but I heard what he said to you about not being my wife in God's eyes so I'm about 186% sure that isn't the reason."

"186%? Are those the math skills that got you through med school, Dr. Robbins?" Arizona laughed.

Callie looked up at the blonde, poking her in the thigh, "As a matter of fact, they are."

The two women were silent for long moments, Callie engrossed in her phone and Arizona in the TV. Finally, Callie sat up and reached for the remote, clicking off the TV.

"What's up?"

Callie sighed, picking at her nails, "Do you think I should try to get in touch with him? Figure out what he wanted?"

"That is your decision and yours alone, Calliope. I will stand behind you 186%, though, in any decision you make."

"I want to call him, maybe meet somewhere public so he can't pull any of his bullshit?"

The next day, Callie and Arizona dropped their sons off at the hospital daycare a bit earlier than planned in anticipation of meeting Carlos in the cafeteria.

"Ok, Mijo, be good for Julie and the rest of the teachers. Mommy and I will come get you and your brothers for lunch in a few hours."

Ace smiled at his brunette mother, "Ok, I help with bruddas if they cry, Momma."

Callie smiled at her son, giving him a kiss on the head and turning to Arizona who was getting the twins settled in swings, "All set?"

"Yup, saying bye. When is Carlos meeting us?"

Callie checked the time on her phone, "In about ten minutes. You know, I can do this alone."

Arizona turned to her wife, "Calliope, you are **not** doing this alone. I know you can but I won't let you. Even if you didn't want me there, I'd risk pissing you off to be there. I protect the things I love, and I know you don't need it, my protection, because you are one of the strongest women I know, but I will still protect you until my dying breath. Now, let's head down to the cafeteria so we can get this over with."

On their way to the cafeteria, the women stopped at a coffee cart, Callie groaned at her new usual order of decaf since she was still breast feeding, before they headed to the cafeteria. Upon entering, the Latina looked around quickly, almost immediately spotting her father sitting at a small table in the back of the room.

Callie took a deep breath, "Let's do this thing so I can get to work; I need to break bones."

Arizona approached the table first, keeping a short lead on Callie in order to keep her safe, "Mr. Torres."

Carlos eyed the blonde, "Miss Robbins."

"It's actually Dr. Robbins, or Mrs. Robbins being that I'm married to your daughter, either works."

"Calliope," Carlos seemed to ignore the blonde before laying eyes on his daughter. "You look well."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when someone's happy." Callie sat as Arizona pulled out a chair for her, "Why are you here, Daddy?"

"I was hoping I could speak to you. Alone."

Arizona scoffed, "Yeah, that isn't gunna happen."

"Miss Robbins-"

"I'm gunna stop you right there. We just went over this, it's doctor. D-o-c-t-o-r. Doctor Robbins, get it right. And you will not be speaking to my wife alone, she wanted me here so I will stay here. Anything you have to say to her can be said with me here or not at all."

Callie reached under the table to squeeze her wife's leg affectionately, "She's right. Whatever you need to say, say it now because this is the last chance you get; I have to get to work and then we promised our sons we'd have lunch together as a family."

"I would very much like to meet my grandsons."

"Also not gunna happen," Arizona spoke.

"No, I will not have someone around my children who look down on their mothers. What did you come here for, Dad?"

Carlos sighed, wringing his hands before looking at his daughter, "I do not approve of your relationship, or bringing children into the world in such a relationship, but I miss my daughters and my wife. I want you back."

Callie let out a small laugh, "You can't say you miss me and condemn me in the same sentence, Daddy, that's not how this works."

"The Bible says-"

Callie rolled her eyes, "The Bible says lots of things Daddy. I see you've gotten a haircut since I saw you last and last I knew, you shaved every morning. Have you given up shellfish? How about watching football? Did you plan on selling Aria and I to the man with the most goats? Your wife disobeyed you, are you going to stone her to death?"

"I want my family back, Calliope." Carlos pleaded and the sound **almost** broke Callie's heart.

"I won't sacrifice my family, my wife and sons, for you, Daddy. I'm sorry, but I won't." Callie stood to leave, grabbing her wife's hand and pulling her along.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, get back here and speak to your father!" Carlos stood and boomed across the cafeteria.

Rage in her eyes, Callie spun on a heel, looking her father dead in the eye, "First of all, it's Robbins now; I took Arizona's last name just like our sons have because I have no need to be associated with the Torres family or it's beliefs. Secondly, you will not come into my place of work and speak to me like I'm a damned child! I'm a grown woman, with a wife and three happy, healthy children. You gave up the right to speak to me in that way when you disowned me, my sister, and our mother. And lastly, with all due respect, which isn't much if I'm being honest, fuck you, Daddy."

Shocked by his daughter's outburst, Carlos backhanded Callie, "You will not speak to m-"

Before Carlos finished his sentence, Arizona pulled back her fist and punched her wife's father right in the jaw. Arizona was pulling her arm back to hit the older man again before Jackson and Alex came between the two, the blonde didn't have time to stop her swing and got Jackson right in the eye.

"Fuck," the plastic surgeon winced when he felt the blonde's fist make contact with his face.

Alex grabbed Arizona, pulling her back, "Let go of me Karev, I swear to God, I'm gunna rearrange his face so fucking bad, Avery won't be able to fix it. He put his hands on my wife. I'll fucking kill him!"

Callie sniffled, "Arizona, please?"

Hearing her wife's voice trembling with fear, the blonde turned toward the Latina and gently cupped her face, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry. I love you, Calliope, I'm so sorry."

"Can we leave please?" Callie looked around the room, "Everyone is staring and I just want to get out of here."

"Absolutely, let's go." Turning back to Carlos, Arizona eyed the man with disgust, "If I ever see you near my wife, sister-in-law, or mother-in-law again, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat, Miss Robbins?"

"No, sir, it's a promise. Get on your fancy ass private jet and go back to your sad fucking existence, all alone, in Miami," Arizona spit at the man's feet before marching her wife out of the cafeteria, with Jackson hot on her heels, Alex staying behind to make sure the older man didn't follow them.

Callie, Arizona, and Jackson walked to the nearest exam room hoping to get ice on all three of their injuries as quickly as possible.

"Well, you got a hell of a right hook, Robbins, I'll give you that." Jackson groaned as he placed an ice pack on his face.

"Mm, and you have a really hard head. And Carlos has a fucking solid jaw," Arizona responded as she tried to flex her fingers. "I may have messed up my hand a bit. Ugh. Webber is gunna kill me."

Callie stood by the door, seeing her wife and coworker both in pain made her feel even worse about the whole situation. All of this was her fault; her mother lost her husband, her sister lost her father, her kids would never know their Abuelo. She couldn't take it anymore and while Arizona and Jackson were distracted, the Latina opened the door and slipped out and headed straight for the parking lot.

By the time Arizona had turned to see about her wife, Callie was in their van and heading far away from the hospital.

"Shit, did you see Callie leave?"

Jackson turned and shook his head, "No, I was too busy making sure you didn't break anything in my face."

"Fuck!" Arizona fumbled to get her phone out of her pocket with her injured hand and dialed her wife's number. "Come on, Calliope, answer the damn phone."

"He-hello?"

Arizona let out a sigh, "Calliope, where are you?"

"Um, honestly I'm not sure. I got in the van and just… drove."

"Come back, Calliope. I need to see you and we promised Ace lunch together. Please come back. How am I supposed to take care of you if you aren't here, Baby?"

Callie shook her head, "I can't come back, right now. I've ruined everything. If it wasn't for me, this whole thing with my father wouldn't be a problem. Mami and Aria would be happy in Miami, you wouldn't be strapped down with a wife and three kids."

Before Arizona could argue Callie's points, there was a knock at the exam room door.

Jackson opened the door to find two uniformed police officers, "Can I help you, officers?"

The female officer stepped forward, "We're looking for an Arizona Robbins? One of the nurses said we could find her here?"

"I'm Arizona Robbins," the blonde eyed the cops. "What can I do for you?"

Reaching behind her, the female produced a pair of handcuffs, "Dr. Robbins, you're under arrest for assault and battery on one Carlos Torres. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during police questioning, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you, Dr. Robbins?"

Callie could hear muffled voices in the background and began yelling, "Arizona, what the hell is going on?"

"Officers, may I please end this call with my wife?" Arizona asked before returning to the call, "Calliope, I **really** need you to come home. Your father called the cops and I'm being arrested. I have to hang up now. Please come home and find someone to watch the boys and maybe come bail me out? I love you."

Before Callie could say anything else, Arizona ended the call and handed the phone to Jackson, "Avery, keep that on you at all times. If Calliope calls back, tell her to call my lawyer, she has her number, and have them both meet me at the police station. And get someone to check your eye, I'm really sorry."

Without another word, the two officers led a handcuffed Arizona from the exam room and marched her through the hospital to their waiting vehicle outside.

Once in the backseat of the cruiser, Arizona laid her head on the window, "Well, today really fucking sucks."

 **Dun Dun Dun! Bet you didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did. Who knows? Anyway... I don't have anything else to say, really. Haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~Elijah**


	32. Chapter 32

An hour later, Arizona sat in a solitary cell, not because she'd done anything wrong but for the simple fact she'd been born differently and had to be separated for 'her own protection'. The blonde sat contemplating how anyone who spent an extended period of time in single or solitary cells ever made it out of jail and/or prison without going insane. It had only been an hour and she was ready to rip her hair out; no TV, no cell phone, no book, no one to talk to, she was surrounded by nothing but her thoughts, and those weren't very fun at the moment.

"How the hell did I end up in here when he put his hands on Calliope, first?" The blonde huffed as she paced the small cell. "He slapped my wife, his own fucking daughter, so I socked him in the jaw. I'd say that was justified."

The blonde kept pacing before there was a knock on the door of her cell and a female officer appeared, cuffs in hand, "Dr. Robbins, your wife and lawyer are here; would you turn around with your hands behind your back?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance, "Really with the cuffs again?"

"Sorry, doc, it's policy," the officer closed the cuffs somewhat loosely around the blonde's wrists. "If it was my choice, I wouldn't even be putting them on you; I'm pretty sure you're not gunna hit me or run but putting them on loose is the best I can do."

"Well, I appreciate that."

Arizona was led down a hallway before being ushered into a room where her lawyer and wife sat at a table talking quietly.

"Officer, I'm sure the cuffs are no longer needed in this room?" Arizona lawyer spoke.

The cop nodded, releasing Arizona from her cuffs, "I'll be outside, someone just knock on the door when you're all set in here."

After the officer left the room, Arizona walked to her wife, pulling her into a hug, "Are you ok, Calliope?"

Callie nodded, "I'm kind of in shock, honestly. I can't believe Daddy called the cops on you! He hit me first!"

Arizona's lawyer looked up at this, "He hit you first? So Arizona was just…"

"Defending me, that's all she did. Daddy said some things I didn't like so I was getting ready to leave and he hauled off and smacked me in the face." Callie pulled her hair behind her ear, "I put on some makeup in the car but there's definitely a mark."

"We'll want to wash your face and get a picture of that. She was defending you, it's not like you just sucker punched him in the mouth." The attorney began jotting things down on her notebook, "I'm gunna make a few calls and try to get you in front of a judge so we can get you out of here. I'll just be in the corner, you ladies sit and talk."

"Thanks, Melissa," Arizona sat next to her wife and smiled.

"How are you doing?" Callie asked, caressing the blonde's injured hand.

Arizona sighed, "They have me in a solitary cell; apparently the whole transgender thing doesn't go over well in general population? I don't know, it was only like an hour but it sucked. Who's with the boys?"

"Mami, I called her and let her know everything that happened, she wanted to come here with me but I told her I needed her to sit with the boys. Ace was upset about missing lunch with us but as soon as I told him he got to spend the afternoon with his Abuelita, he totally forgot about us. She thinks I should press charges on Daddy."

"Well, what do you think?"

Callie pondered the question a moment, "I don't know. I know I want him gone, out of our lives but I don't… I just don't know."

Arizona leaned forward, holding her wife's hand, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Calliope. All I know is I want to get out of here and home with you and our sons."

"Good news!" Melissa spoke, walking toward the couple, "I'm getting you before a judge in the next hour. Callie and I will drive over and meet you; unfortunately, you have to go with the police. I'm hoping, considering that you're a decorated war Veteran, a baby surgeon, and never been in trouble before, and the fact that you were just defending your wife, the judge will toss the case right out."

The lawyer knocked on the window, letting the officer know they were done in the room.

"Officer Woods, I'm going to need my client escorted to the court house, asap."

The officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am, I'll get my partner and we'll meet you there in the next twenty minutes or so. Dr. Robbins, I'm sorry but the cuffs have to go back on."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the deal."

Callie leaned forward quickly, giving her wife a quick kiss, "I'll see you in a bit."

Just under an hour later, the judge on the bench called for Arizona and her lawyer, "Dr. Robbins, it says here that you punched a man in the jaw in the Seattle Grace hospital cafeteria."

Arizona opened her mouth to answer but her lawyer stopped her, "Your Honor, my client was simply defending her wife. The man who wanted the charges pressed on Dr. Robbins, a Mr. Carlos Torres, had hit Dr. Robbins wife and my client reacted in defense of her."

"Her 'wife'," Carlos spoke from the other table, "Is my daughter and what goes on between myself and my daughter is no business of Miss Robbins."

"It's **Doctor**!" Arizona harshly whispered.

The judge shook his head, "Mr. Torres, first of all, you will not speak out of turn. Secondly, even if Dr. Robbins' wife is your daughter, that does not give you the right to hit her. Dr. Robbins, can you explain what happened?"

"My wife, Calliope, and I just got married a week ago. Mr. Torres somehow found out about the wedding and showed up, causing a huge scene which resulted in my brother physically throwing him out. Calliope decided she wanted to speak to her father, see what he wanted. When he began talking down to my wife about our relationship and our three children, she'd had enough. She had a few choice words for him and Mr. Torres didn't like that, he backhanded my wife. I know I shouldn't have hit him, but it was kind of a chain reaction, I saw him hit my wife, heard her let out a gasp and before I knew what was going on, my fist connected with Mr. Torres' jaw."

The judge raised a brow, turning to Carlos, "Is this true, Mr. Torres?"

"Well, yes but-"

"No need for buts, sir, you assaulted Dr. Robbins' wife and she reacted. Dr. Robbins, Mrs. Robbins…"

"She's also a doctor, your Honor." Arizona interjected.

"My apologies, Dr. Calliope Robbins, would you like to press charges on Mr. Torres?"

Callie looked between her father and the judge, "I… um… I don't know. He hit me but he is my father. I just want him to leave my wife and our family alone, your Honor."

The judge nodded, "That seems fair enough. Mr. Torres, Dr. Arizona Robbins, I am dropping these charges; Dr. Robbins would have never hit you had you not struck her wife first. Dr. Calliope Robbins has decided she doesn't want to press charges on you Mr. Torres so I suggest you count your blessings and leave this family alone."

"But she punched me!" Carlos yelled.

The judge banged the gavel, "Yell like that again, Mr. Torres and I'll be putting you in jail on contempt charges. Dr. Robbins, you are free to go."

"Thank you, your Honor," Arizona smiled and turned to her wife, "Let's go get our boys."

As they were walking out of the court room, hand in hand, Callie leaned close into her wife and whispered in her ears, "I think we should get some handcuffs, you looked pretty comfy in them."

All Arizona could do was let out a loud laugh before pulling her wife along.

"I can't believe he had you arrested, Arizona," Lucia shook her head as she rocked Dashiel, "I'm so sorry, dear."

Arizona was burping Axel as she and her mother-in-law spoke, "It's not your fault, Lucia. He's an a-hole who doesn't deserve our time. The judge saw the truth and decided to throw out the case."

"Ma, boo?" Ace asked, gentle patting his mother's hand.

On the way to Lucia and Aria's house, the wives stopped at the hospital to check on the blonde's hand, which was now in a blue cast due to a hairline fracture in the wrist.

"Yeah, bud, Mommy hurt her hand at work today. Why don't you ask Abuela if she has any markers and you can color Mommy's cool cast?"

Ace turned to his grandmother, "Marcadores? Ven aqui, Titi has some in the kitchen."

"Be back, Ma!"

Six months later, Callie and Arizona sat at the kitchen table, each one of them feeding a nine month old while Ace ate his own dinner.

"I play bruddas after cena?" Ace asked with a mouth full of macaroni and cheese.

Callie nodded her head, "Yes, you guys are gunna finish dinner then an hour of play time, then bath time, and then bed time."

"Bath wif bubbles?!"

"Sorry, bud, if you wanna take a bath with your brothers, no bubbles; last time they tried to eat them. We don't want them to get sick, right?"

Ace nodded sadly at his blonde mother, "Si, no sick bruddas. Bubbles next time?"

Arizona nodded her head as Axel spit a mouthful of mashed peas at her, "Ugh. Now I need a bubble bath."

Callie laughed as her wife attempted to wipe green baby food off her face, "Well if you're good after the boys go to bed, I'll run you a nice, hot bubble bath."

"MA!" Dashiel yelled as he slammed his hands on the tray of his highchair.

"I think your son would like some attention, Momma," Arizona laughed.

Before the two could finish feeding their sons, Arizona's pager began beeping on the counter, followed closely by her cell phone ringing incessantly.

"Ace get phone for Ma," Ace jumped down from his booster seat, grabbing his Mommy's phone.

"Thank you, Ace," Arizona wiped her hands before answering the phone and putting it on speaker to finish feeding Axel, "This is Robbins."

"Boss, it's Alex, we need you down here."

Arizona eyed the phone, "What's going on? I'm not on call tonight."

"I know but we got a pregnant teen who got hit by a car," Arizona heard a lot of noise in the background before Alex began talking again, "We actually need Ortho Robbins, too, this girl is pretty messed up."

"Um, alright, let me call Tim or Momma and get one of them to watch the boys, we'll be there ASAP." Arizona turned to find her wife on the phone.

"Barbara will be here in ten minutes," Callie spoke as she hung up her phone and wiped Dash's mouth. "You go change quick and then I'll change after you."

It was another 20 minutes before Callie and Arizona ran through the ER doors as a couple of interns helped them into trauma gowns.

Entering the room, Arizona took charge, "What do we got?"

"Approximately 16 year old girl, refuses to tell us her name or age, she's 5 months pregnant, involved in a hit and run. Her left leg is **clearly** broken, which is why we asked for Ortho Robbins, too."

Arizona nodded, eyeing the teen, "Hey, I don't know your name but I'm Arizona and I'm here to take a look at your baby. Can you tell me your name so I can call your parents?"

"You can't call my parents," the girl shook her head. "I'm emancipated."

"Ok, I won't call your parents but I gotta know what to call you," Arizona asked as she grabbed the portable ultrasound from an intern's hands.

The young girl looked around the room, clearly scared and uncomfortable.

"Ok, everyone, clear the room," Callie's voice bellowed.

Arizona smiled at her wife before turning back to the girl, "Ok, now it's just the three of us, just three girls and Dr. Robbins and I just wanna make sure you and your baby are ok."

"Both of your names are Robbins?"

Callie smiled at the girl, "They call me Ortho Robbins, I'm here to check out your leg and make sure you have no other broken bones. She's Peds or Fetal Robbins, my wife, and she's here to make sure your baby is ok."

"My friends used to call me CJ, my name is Carla Jane."

"Do you have a last name or…"

CJ eyed the blonde doctor, "I don't wanna give you that. I'm sorry but I don't want to chance my mom and stepfather finding me."

Arizona smiled as she found the baby's heartbeat, "Well, Carla Jane, your baby has a nice healthy heartbeat."

"She's not my baby," Carla spoke which got confused looks from Arizona and Callie. "I mean, obviously she's mine but I'm not keeping her. I'm only 16 and rent a room from an elderly lady. I work more than 40 hours a week just trying to save money to get my own place and I'm all alone. I can't support a baby."

"Have you spoken to a social worker or anything yet? Maybe they can help you out with raising the baby."

The girl shook her head at Callie, "My stepfather raped me, the baby is his, I couldn't keep her even if I wanted to."

Callie frowned, "I'm so sorry, honey."

Callie and Arizona continued on with their exams of the girl and her baby. Every once in a while, a nurse would pop in to see if they needed help before heading out to help other patients.

"Well, you leg is definitely broken. We need an x-ray to be sure but I think it's a pretty clean break so that means no surgery on your leg."

Arizona sighed, "I don't have good news, unfortunately. It looks like your water broke at some point in the last day or so, we need to take the baby out."

"But, I'm only 24 weeks pregnant, my baby can't live!"

Arizona placed a hand on the girl's arm, "There is actually a pretty good chance for survival outside the womb at 24 weeks, about 66 to 80% chance of survival. If we don't take her out, her chances are even worse. You have little to no amniotic fluid, CJ, your baby could suffocate if we leave her. Will you let me take her out, please? Give her a chance."

The small brunette was quiet a moment, thinking, before nodding, "Ok, save her. She deserves a life."

"Alright, I'm going to get a team together and book and OR, Dr. Robbins will get you all casted and ready to go. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Forty-five minutes later, Arizona entered the OR to find Callie sitting at the head of the operating table, "Calliope, what are you doing here?"

"CJ has no one and she was nervous so I told her that I'd sit with her," Callie looked from her wife to the young girl on the table, "Is that ok?"

Arizona couldn't help but smile at her wife, always looking out for other people, "Yeah, that's fine, but you know the deal, stay behind the curtain, you aren't sterile. Now, CJ, the guy with the good stuff already gave you an epidural so you shouldn't feel this…"

"Feel what?" CJ asked as she didn't feel Arizona poking her belly or tickle her foot.

"Exactly," Arizona laughed. "Now, once we get started, there's gunna be a lot of pulling and you'll probably feel a lot of pressure but you shouldn't feel any pain. If anything hurts, you yell, ok? I need to know as soon as you feel the smallest hint of pain."

CJ nodded her head, looking apprehensive but ready to let the doctor save her baby. Arizona soon began the c-section. It had only been about 15 minutes before Arizona had announced the baby's birth.

"Baby Girl Doe time of birth, 8:42 pm on November 12th." Arizona passed walked the baby to the incubator while the OB closed CJ's incisions. "I don't have a heartbeat, someone get me the smallest ET tube you can find. Karev, I could use a hand, please!"

Alex had been helping the OB finish CJ's surgery before running to Arizona's side, "No chest rise with bagging."

"Start compressions, Karev." Arizona ordered as she attempted to get the breathing tube in the newborn's tiny body. "Tube's in!"

"I have a heartbeat!" Karev yelled as eyed the monitor.

"CJ, do you want to see the baby?" Callie whispered to the young girl still on the table.

The small brunette shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No, th-thank you. It will make this-s-s so much hard-harder."

"That's fine, honey, it's totally your choice. I'm gunna go tell Dr. Arizona, ok?" Callie stood and walked to her wife, "She doesn't want to see the baby, it's too hard for her. Can we get CJ up to a room?"

Arizona nodded, "Dr. Karev, I've got Baby Girl for now, can you make sure CJ gets to a room in Peds, please?"

"Shouldn't she go to the maternity ward?"

"Probably," Arizona nodded, "But she doesn't need to be around all those happy moms and babies. Take her to a private room in Peds, I'll talk to Webber about it, it'll be fine."

About a half hour later, Callie strolled into the NICU to find her wife sitting with CJ's baby and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face if she tried. Arizona was sitting in a rocking chair, one hand inside the incubator on top of the small baby; Arizona didn't have the biggest hands but Baby Girl was so small, the blonde's hand covered most of the infant's body.

"Hey," Callie whispered not wanting to scare her wife.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled, "How's CJ?"

"She's doing well, or as well as can be expected. She wants to know when she can get out of here, though. I told her it would be at least a few days, between her broken leg and major abdominal surgery. She isn't too happy but she'll deal, I guess. How's Baby Girl doing?"

"She's one pound, one ounce of strong. She can't open her eyes yet but she's looking for her mom, I can tell, and it's kind of sad. Carla doesn't want to keep her, which I totally understand, but no one in the system is gunna want a baby that's almost four months early. They aren't gunna want the medical bills and the trips back and forth to the hospital when she gets sick. She's a fighter, but no one will see that…" Arizona sighed as her voice trailed off.

Callie dropped a hand onto Arizona's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "You see it, Arizona. You're going to make sure she keeps fighting and you're going to be the best doctor this kid could ever ask for and you're going to help her find a home, a good one with awesome parents that won't care about the medical bills and all that crap."

Arizona looked down at the tiny baby, her chest rising and falling as the breathing tube kept her going, "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am," Callie winked. "Now, are you ready to head home?"

"Actually, I think I'm gunna hang out here for the night. Keep an eye on this little one. Is that ok?"

"I honestly wouldn't have expected anything else from you. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning?"

"Mm, yeah, I'll meet you at the daycare to drop off the boys." Arizona leaned up to kiss her wife, "I love you. Sleep well."

The next morning, Arizona stretched the tired feeling from her body after having slept in a chair next to Baby Girl all night. Checking the preemie's stats one more time, the blonde wrote a few notes in her chart before informing the nurse she'd be back before making her way to the daycare to meet her family.

"Mommy, buenas!" Ace yelled as he saw the blonde walking toward them.

"Good morning, Ace," Arizona lifted her son onto her hip. "Were you good for Nana last night?"

"Si! Helped wif bruddas bibis and gave besos before mimis."

"Yep, Nana said he gave both boys their bottles when they were laying in their cribs, gave them goodnight kisses and then went to bed on time like a big boy." Callie smiled proudly as she ruffled the small boy's hair. "How did Baby Girl Doe fair last night?"

"She did fairly well considering. I've been pushing steroids all night trying to get her lungs working on her own. I'm gunna run some tests today and see how everything is internally."

"Well let me know how it all goes," Callie set Axel and Dashiel in a playpen. "I'm gunna check on CJ after I change into my scrubs and stuff. I'll meet you for lunch?"

Arizona smiled, kissing all three of her boys before kissing her wife, "That sounds like a plan. Just page me when you're heading back here. I love you guys!"

It had been a week since Baby Girl Doe had been born and no one had seen CJ since. The morning after the birth, Callie entered CJ's room on the pediatric floor to find the teen gone, nothing but a note on her pillow asking both Dr. Robbins to take care of her little girl. Arizona was once again stood by the infant's incubator, smiling down at the small girl when Callie entered the NICU.

"Good morning, love," Callie smiled as she kissed the blonde's cheek. "How is the little miracle?"

"She's doing great. She only stopped breathing once last night. And get this; her brain bleed is still a grade one!" Arizona beamed.

"Althea," Callie whispered.

"What?"

Callie turned to her wife, "She needs a name, we can't keep calling her Baby Girl Doe. Althea, it's a Greek name that's a derivative of the word that means 'to heal'. It was almost my name when I was born but Mami liked Calliope more."

"Althea, it's pretty fitting." Arizona stared at the girl, nothing but love in her eyes, "Calliope, let's adopt her."


	33. Chapter 33

Callie looked at her wife, shock written all over her face, "What? Could you repeat that because I thought I just heard you say we should adopt her."

"I did, Calliope, she has no one. CJ ran away, we have no idea who her parents are so we can't call them, she has no one."

"I understand that but, Arizona, we have three kids under three. We're **just** getting Ace out of diapers, Ax and Dash are a handful enough but now they're mobile which makes life even more difficult. Not to mention, do you really think the chief will give us more time off to take care of her? You said it yourself last week, she needs a lot of attention and I love you, Arizona, but we don't have much attention to give right now."

Arizona looked down at the girl they were now referring to as Althea, tears in her eyes, "But, Calliope…"

"Arizona, Baby, you know we can't do this. If the boys were a little older and we could take a little more time off. We don't even have room at home, we only have three bedrooms, we're already going to have to move soon so the twins can get their own room."

Arizona nodded, "You're right… I'm gunna go… somewhere. Love you."

"Arizona, stop," Callie called after her wife, "Arizona!"

"What's got her boxers in a bunch?" Alex asked as he came walking into the NICU.

"She wants to adopt Althea," Callie sighed.

Alex eyed the brunette, "Who's Althea?"

"The preemie from the teen mom," Callie pointed to the small child in the incubator. "And now she's mad at me because I explained why it wasn't a good idea. We just have too much going on with three kids and our jobs. We can't handle it."

Alex nodded, "Well you can't adopt her anyway. She's already got parents pending a home visit and all that."

"What? Who?"

Alex looked down at the preemie, then back up at Callie, "Me. Well, me and Jo."

"Alex, are you serious?! Oh, my God, I'm so happy for you and Jo!"

The Peds surgeon smiled, "Yeah, I was actually on my way up here to tell Robbins but she wouldn't talk to me, just stormed out of the NICU and said 'later'."

"I have no idea where she'd go. I can almost guarantee she isn't in her office, that'd be too easy."

"Helipad," Alex answered as she rubbed sanitizer on his hands before reaching into the incubator, "She goes up there to smoke when she's upset or stressed."

"Smoke? Since when?"

"She quit as soon as she found out you were pregnant with her kid. As far as I know, she hasn't smoked a single cigarette in almost 3 years but she keeps a pack in her office in case of stress related emergencies."

Callie rushed out of the NICU and headed for the elevator. She impatiently pushed the button, ramming it every second or so, when she finally had enough, the Latina made a break for the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she finally made it to the roof, she was huffing and puffing.

"Shit, I am out of shape," Callie bent over at the waist, with her hands on her knees, "I really need to start working out more."

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona asked as she stomped out her cigarette.

"We can't adopt Althea," Callie spoke, trying to catch her breath.

Arizona sighed, "Yeah, you already told me, Calliope. I get it, you don't want any more kids."

Callie shook her head, "No, that's not it. I want more kids with you, Arizona, we just don't have the time right now. But, that's not even the reason we can't adopt her; I just found out, she's being adopted! She has a home."

Arizona perked up hearing this, "Really? Where? Are they good people? Do they know what they're getting into with the medical bills and everything?"

"Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you. Her father is actually with her in the NICU right now."

Arizona grabbed her wife's hand and made her way to the elevator, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Within minutes, Arizona was rushing into the NICU, seeing her best friend standing with Althea, "Alex, did you hear the good news! She's got a family!"

Alex laughed, "I heard something about that."

"Where is he, Calliope, you said her dad was here. I wanna meet him and tell him all about her."

"He's right here, Arizona," Alex called from behind the blonde.

Arizona turned back toward Alex, "Where?"

"Arizona, it's me, I'm her dad." Arizona's jaw dropped at her friend's confession. "Me and Jo are gunna foster to adopt. We have a few things to finish up before she comes home but I know we have time before you can discharge her. Jo's actually on her way over now, she had a doctor's appointment this morning and then we're going out to buy a crib and all that."

"You guys have a studio, though?"

"Actually, we just signed the papers yesterday but we bought a house. Right across the street from you guys, actually."

"Wait, so you're the ones who bought Mrs. Jones old house?" Callie asked with a smile.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I know Robbins said you guys live in a good neighborhood and I've heard the neighbors are alright."

Arizona sniffled, "Wh-what are you gunna name her?"

"Callie said something about you guys calling her Althea? That's a pretty cool name, Althea Karev."

"It means 'to heal'," Arizona nodded.

"Hey everyone," Jo smiled as she walked into the NICU. "Did you tell them?"

Before Alex could answer, Arizona threw herself at Jo, hugging the younger woman, "You guys are gunna be awesome parents! And I can still be in her life and… You guys are amazing!"

"What do you think about the name Althea?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"Althea Arizona Karev," Jo smiled, "I love it."

"What?"

"Well, when me and Jo started talking about maybe adopting her, we were throwing around names and I mentioned wanting to name her after the kick ass aunt who brought her into the world and saved her life." Alex placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder, "You've been by her side every day, making sure she keeps breathing, keeping an eye on her, I just hoped you'd be ok with it."

At this, Arizona started openly crying, "God, I love you, Alexander Karev!"

"There's actually one more question we wanted to ask you guys," Jo spoke as she stood beside her boyfriend and Althea's incubator.

Alex smiled at his friends, "Althea's gunna need a couple of kick ass Godparents if anything ever happened to us and, well, Robbins is my best friend and Jo and Callie are really close, so we were hoping you guys would be her God mothers?"

Callie gasped, "Seriously?"

Jo nodded at her friend, "There isn't anyone we trust more than you two. I have no family, and Alex isn't close to his family, so you guys are it for us, and Ace, Ax, and Dash, of course."

"Of course we'll be her God mothers!" Arizona hugged Jo and then Alex before talking to the infant, "Hear that, kiddo? You're gunna have some of the best parents in the world plus me and Tia Callie, and three awesome big cousins. And there's Nana Robbins cause she's pretty much your Daddy's mom, too. And Tim and Aria and Lucia. Oh, kid, you're gunna have some much love and attention."

"So, you're not mad at me for saying we can't adopt her anymore?"

Arizona nodded, "I mean, if I can't be her mom, aunt and God mother are just as good."

Three months later, Arizona, Callie, Alex, Jo, and a few NICU nurses stood around Althea in her new car seat, Arizona counting down from ten and upon reaching one, everyone cheered, hugged, and clapped after what seemed like the longest hour of their lives.

"Alex, Jo, you guys can take your baby girl home, she has officially passed the car seat test!" Arizona hugged her friends before turning to her niece, "You get to go home, little lady. Are you excited? Calliope, can you grab some of those receiving blankets from the closet for them? I don't think the five I gave them yesterday is enough."

Alex shook his head and laughed, "Robbins, we have everything we need, chill out. You've stocked us up with enough blankets, binkies, bottles, formula, and diapers that I'm pretty sure we won't have to buy any until she turns 5."

"Well I wanna make sure you guys have enough stuff. You have a month off and I don't want you to run out of anything."

"Arizona," Jo grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, "We have everything we need because of you and Callie. Don't worry! And we will be over tomorrow for the twins' birthday party."

"Which we need to finish picking up the decorations for, Arizona," Callie informed her wife. "We live across the street from them, if they need anything, they can call us, just like we had their help with Ace, Axel, and Dash."

Arizona sighed, "Ok, fine, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow."

Three years later, Arizona attempted to chase two naked four year olds around their new house. They had moved just two month earlier after realizing Axel and Dash would need their own rooms soon or later.

"Axel James, Dashiel Timothy, **ATTENTION**!" Arizona yelled as she set foot in the living room, causing both boys to stop in their tracks and come to attention.

"Arizona! Are Ax and Dash dressed yet?" Callie yelled from the kitchen where she was setting up a six year old Ace with his breakfast.

"Almost!" The blonde yelled back before turning to the four year olds, "You two will stop running around this house naked and get dressed, do you understand me?"

Still at attention, both boys recited, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

Arizona held the two piles of clothes out to her sons, "At ease."

The couple has started using drill commands on the boys as they got older and decided to not listen as well. They were obviously still allowed to be kids and the drill commands only came out in dire situations, like today, when they were very close to running late bringing Ace to school. Whenever their blonde mother brought out her drill sergeant voice, they listened immediately.

Callie entered the living room just in time to see two naked boys running for their room, "Did they run away after their bath again?"

"What gave it away?" Arizona groaned as she flopped down on the couch.

"The retreating naked baby butts and wet footprints," Callie laughed as she pointed to the wet floor. "Are you sure you don't want me to just drop Ace off by myself?"

"No, it's his first day of kindergarten, I wanna be there. If your other sons would cooperate, it wouldn't be a problem."

Callie raised a brow, " **My** other sons? Pretty sure I didn't give those boys blonde hair and blue eyes."

"No but I also never ran around naked. Your mother told me all the stories about you streaking as a kid when they pulled this on her the other day."

"I'm gunna kill her," Callie mumbled. "Whatever, I'll go check on them. Why don't you go sit with Ace and have some breakfast before we leave. Thank God we fed them early otherwise we would not have time for this."

Once Friday finally rolled around, Arizona and Callie were exhausted, Axel and Dashiel ever the handful and shuttling Ace back and forth to kindergarten every morning but tonight was date night. They wives made it a point to get at least one date night a month and today was finally that day. Arizona dropped the three boys off at their Abuelita's house before rushing home to change.

"Calliope, hey, gimme like ten minutes and I'll be ready to go." Arizona spoke quickly before making a dash for the stairs.

Callie reached for the blonde's wrist, "Actually, I decided we're gunna do a home date, tonight. I'm not feeling big crowds so, continue on upstairs but maybe just change into some sweats or something?"

Arizona turned to notice her wife in her own pair of sweats, her now longer hair thrown into a ponytail, and a baggy t-shirt adorning the top half of her body, "Sweet! I'm exhausted but I didn't wanna ruin date night. I'll be down in two minutes."

A few minutes later, Arizona made her way into the kitchen, "So, what's for dinner on this lovely date night?"

"I figured we could dome something easy tonight, I have a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches, Dr. Pepper for you, and a nice big glass of milk for myself." Callie smiled at her wife.

"Mmm, grilled cheese," Arizona grabbed a sandwich and took a large bite. "You only make grilled cheese like this when you're pregnant."

"I know."

Taking another bite, Arizona sat at the breakfast bar, "So, what's the occasion?"

Callie just stood for a moment, staring her wife down, waiting for it to click with the blonde.

"What are you staring at me for?" Arizona stopped mid-chew.

"When do I make grilled cheese, Arizona?"

"When you're preg-" Arizona dropped the sandwich as realization finally dawned on her. "You're pregnant?!"

Callie nodded, tears in her eyes, unable to say anything.

"Holy shit!" Arizona stood and pulled Callie into her arms, kissing her passionately. "When did you find out? How far along are you? When can we find out what it is?"

"I just took a test this morning. I have no idea how far along I am, I just realized last night that I'm almost two months later, with moving and everything, I hadn't really noticed that I was late. I made an appointment for Monday morning, though so we'll find out how far along I am then."

"I think this calls for a celebration," Arizona kissed her wife again, "Get that fine ass upstairs, woman!"

 **There's the next chapter. I think I'm gunna start winding this one down, folks. Tell me what you think and anything you'd like to see before the end of the story.**

 **~Elijah**


	34. Chapter 34

That Monday, Arizona and Callie dropped Ace off at school, letting him know his Uncle Tim would be picking him up that afternoon because his mothers would be late getting home because the Latina's appointment had been pushed back to later in the day.

"Why did they push your appointment back? I wanna know how far along you are!" Arizona pouted as her wife drove them and their younger sons to the hospital.

"Because Addison is just getting settled at Seattle Grace and she had some other things that needed to be done. We'll see her this afternoon and find out how far along I am. Please just relax."

Arizona groaned and slumped in the passenger seat, "Fine."

"Mm, and you say the twins are **my** sons. That attitude they have is pretty much all you," Callie laughed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Eight hours later, Arizona sat in the waiting room of the OB/GYN department of the hospital, rather impatiently, waiting for her wife to get there after her surgery ran long. After about ten minutes of waiting, Callie came rushing into the room.

"I'm so sorry, there was a complication in my last surgery and… yeah, I'm here now. Did Addison call us back yet?"

"No, they should be calling us back any minute now, though." Arizona patted the seat next to her, "Sit with me. Do you think we're gunna have another boy?"

"I'm pretty sure that's all you make," Callie laughed. "I'd be happy with another boy. Would you be mad if I said I didn't want to find out what we're having?"

Arizona thought about it for a minute, "Not really. I think a surprise would be nice. I mean, we found out with all three boys. And, odds are it'll be another boy."

"At least we won't have to buy another crib or anything?"

"We'll need new decorations, though. We did outer space with Ace and underwater with Ax and Dash. We could do like… a forest for this one. Like, Bambi or something along those lines."

"I think that's a great idea." Callie spoke as she leaned forward to kiss her wife.

"Callie!" Both women looked up to see their red headed friend calling them back. "Another Robbins in the nest, huh?"

Callie laughed hysterically, "That was good, no one has ever made the joke."

"Well, you're the OB, why don't you tell us?"

After going over a few cursory questions about Callie's overall health and wellbeing, Addison set up the ultrasound, "Alright, it sounds like you're probably around the 10 to 12 week mark so we'll definitely be able to see something on the ultrasound. Why don't you lay back and we'll find out for sure."

About two minutes in, Arizona gasped and Addison let out a small chuckle.

"What? What's going on?" Callie, who had been looking at her wife, turned her head to look at the ultrasound, "Seriously?!"

"Seriously," Addison laughed again. "Callie, you are pregnant with twins, again."

Callie's head dropped back onto the exam table, "I seem to remember about four years ago saying I would never give birth again and look at me now. One of us is getting fixed after this, damn it."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, "If it makes you feel any better, I love you."

Callie smiled at her wife, "I love you, too. How far along am I, Addie?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say about 10 weeks but it could be a bit off and that would put your due date around April 1st."

"Which means I'll end up induced sometime in the second to third week of March if I don't go sooner," Callie nodded.

"Which also means we will have five birthdays in three months," the blonde let out another laugh. "Oh man, we better start saving for college and cars now."

"Ok, so we can set another appointment, I wanna see you guys in four weeks, we **might** be able to tell the sex of the babies then."

"Actually," Arizona interrupted, "We've decided to not find out the sex. Or, sexes, I guess. We wanna be surprised."

"Alright, well I still want to see you in four weeks so make an appointment with Tyler, he's on OB today, and I'm sure I'll see you ladies before then."

As luck would have it, neither Callie nor Arizona was on call that Friday night so they planned their monthly family dinner. Luckily, the couple had bought a bigger table when they moved because there was currently eleven people seated around it, the entire family including Tim's now fiancé, Julie, and Aria's girlfriend, Sam.

The large extended family had been well into their meal; Callie made a huge lasagna with homemade bread, the three small boys thrilled to have their favorite meal. The brunette couldn't help but look around the table and smile, this had always been what she wanted, a huge family with family dinners that were loud and obnoxious to outsiders.

Sam cleared her throat before speaking, "Not to interrupt everyone's dinner but I just wanted to thank you all for inviting me here tonight. I know Aria and I haven't been together long but this is the third family dinner I have gotten the pleasure of sharing with this family and I've never felt more welcome somewhere than I feel here. So, yeah, thank you."

Aria smiled and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "We're glad you feel welcome."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand under the table before addressing the table herself, "So, I have to admit, we had an ulterior motive to this family dinner tonight."

"Oh God, you're not getting a d-i-v-o-r-c-e, are you?!" Barbara gasped.

"What the hell?! No, Momma!"

"What the hell!" Axel yelled.

Ace gasped, dropping his fork, "Ax said a bad word! No dessert!"

Callie threw a glare at her wife before turning to Axel, "Axel James, you do not say those kinds of words."

Axel frowned, "Sorry, Momma."

"Anyway," Callie turned back to the rest of the table, "No, we are not getting a d-word, not really sure why anyone would think that."

"Arizona looked guilty, I know that face. I'm sorry." Barbara apologized.

"Oh, she is guilty but not of anything to cause what you suggested," Callie laughed.

"Ya know what, we're just gunna get right down to it." Arizona stood to grab the ultrasound from the top of the refrigerator, "Callie's pregnant!"

"With twins!" Callie added.

The room erupted in cheers and congratulations. Everyone coming to hug the couple, one by one.

"I'm gunna be a big brother, again?!" Ace yelled as he stood on his chair.

Arizona smiled at her oldest son, "You are, buddy. Are you excited?"

"So excited! I'm gunna share my toys with him and teach him sports."

Callie stood next to the brunette boy, "Well, here's the thing, there are two of them, like Axel and Dashiel, and we don't know if they're going to be boys. You could have two sisters or two brothers or one of each."

Ace was quiet a moment, clearly thinking, "That's ok. I'll still share my toys and teach them sports. Can girls play with cars and trucks and play sports, Momma?"

Callie nodded at her son, a smile plastered from ear to ear, "Of course they can, baby."

Dashiel crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, "Well I'm not sharing my toys. I already have to share with Ax."

"It's ok, I'll share Dash's toys with the babies," Axel smiled.

That night, Callie and Arizona lay in bed, the blonde's hands caressing the Latina's belly as she had been every night since Callie told her about the pregnancy.

"These pregnancy hormones are killing me already. I'm so hot!" Callie complained as she laid there in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

"You're always hot, to me," Arizona joked.

"Horn dog," Callie let out a chuckle. "Wanna talk about names?"

"Isn't it a bit early for that?"

Callie shrugged, "I mean, we need to pick eight names, first and middle names for two of each sex."

"Well, I like the name Clio for a girl, with an I instead of an E," Arizona spoke as she continued to run her wife's belly. "She was a Greek muse, like Calliope."

"I like Caia, Clio and Caia."

Arizona was silent for moment, "Clio Marie and Caia Lynn."

"Ok, on to boys names," Callie smiled as she ran her fingers through blonde hair. "If we have another boy, I want to one Phoenix."

"Really? Arizona and Phoenix?"

"Well, yeah, we can name him after his Mommy."

"Sorry, Babe, but I'm using veto power on that one. He'll be made fun of constantly. I can see it now, he's named after a city and one of his moms is named after the state that city is in? Nope, not happening."

Callie huffed, "Fine. How about Killian? I mean, we already have Dashiel; Killian Michael."

"I like Elias Xavier."

Callie smiled, "Yes! I think I like Elias better than Killian."

"Well, that was easy." Arizona smiled up at her wife, "I think we should celebrate."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Callie asked, a smirk on her face and glint in her eye.

Arizona said nothing as she carefully pushed Callie onto her back and hovered over the brunette. Arizona smiled slightly as she kissed up from Callie's exposed collarbone, over her throat, and up to her lips.

"Damn it, Arizona, don't tease me." Callie groaned as she arched her hips up and into Arizona's pelvis.

Arizona smirked before reaching between herself and her wife, ridding the brunette of her underwear. The blonde smirked again as Callie groaned and thrust her hips up again and began kissing her way down the tan body beneath her.

"Wait," Callie breathed out. "I want to be on top. Please?"

Arizona pulled back and allowed herself to be pushed onto her back by her wife.

 **Ok, short chapter for you guys. I've decided that I'm gunna write one last chapter and this one will be over. So... Yeah. Haha. Enjoy.**

 **~Elijah**


	35. Chapter 35

Arizona dropped onto the couch next to her wife, letting out an exhausted sigh, "Why is planning birthday parties so hard?"

"Because we have five children with birthdays just a few weeks from each other?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"Well who's bright idea was that?"

"That would be you and Momma's bright idea, Mom."

Callie and Arizona both looked up to see their oldest son entering the living room before the brunette stood to pull him into a hug, "Ace Daniel, what are you doing here?!"

The taller brunette smiled at his mother, "Well, last I knew, I lived here. Or did you give my room away to Thea?"

Arizona rolled her eyes before standing to give her son a hug, "No, Thea only stays over on the weekends and her and your sister take over the basement at that point. But I thought you weren't gunna make it home for your birthday?"

The tall man shrugged, "Well, when I was home at Christmas, Momma said you were gunna throw a big party for Ax, Dash, Elias and Caia all at once and I figured since my birthday falls two weeks after Ax and Dash and two weeks before Elias and Caia, maybe we could throw one more Robbins child into the birthday party mix."

Just as Arizona was about to answer her son, her only daughter came bouncing down the stairs on her phone, "I don't know, Thea, Jake said he didn't want to go prom but I really want to and… ACE! You're home!"

"Caia! My favorite sister," Ace threw his arms around his little sister. "Where's Things 2, 3, and 4?"

"I'm your only sister, jerk. Thea, I have to go, Ace is home from college. I'll call you later," Caia spoke into the phone before turning back to her brother. "They went to the store, presumably to buy birthday presents because you boys and Mommy are such procrastinators."

It had been a long 15 years since the last two Robbins children had been born exactly two weeks after Ace's 7th birthday. Elias and Caia Robbins were born a month early when Callie went into early labor. Elias came out first, breathing mostly on his own, and fairly quiet at a tiny 4 pounds and 8 ounces and was a good mix of his two parents much like his three older brothers; he had light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, brown eyes, and tanned skin but with Arizona's nose and dimples. Just two minutes later, Caia came out the spitting image of her brunette mother. The girl was smaller than her brother, only 3 pounds and 6 ounces and having quite a bit of trouble breathing. She was rushed straight to the NICU where she spent the first three months of her life.

*Flashback*

 _"_ _What do you mean, she needs surgery?!" Callie yelled as Alex tried to calm the Latina down._

 _Arizona grabbed her wife's hand, speaking softly, "Calliope, relax and he will explain."_

 _"_ _Montgomery noticed an irregularity in her heartbeat and some cyanosis, so we did some tests, she's got PDA." Alex explained as quickly and calmly as possible. "We need you guys to sign these forms so we can do the surgery, Addison is already prepping her and I have Jo booking an OR right now."_

 _Without another word, Callie snatched the forms from Alex's hands and signed them before shoving them in her wife's direction, "Save our baby, Alex. Please?"_

 _Alex smiled at his friends, "You got it, Cal."_

The following months had been hard on the Robbins family; Elias got out the hospital on his due date, April 1st. Ace, Axel, and Dashiel were beyond thrilled to have a new baby brother but concerned for their baby sister, or as much as a 7 year old and two 4 year olds could be. Callie and Arizona explained to the boys that Caia was sick and needed to be in the hospital a bit longer. It was three months after her due date before Caia would be well enough to go home. The family had since made jokes that Caia was breaking free from the hospital as the small brunette was released from the hospital on the fourth of July.

Now, 15 years later, Callie and Arizona were planning a huge party for Ax and Dash's 19th birthday, Elias and Caia's 15th birthday, and now apparently Ace's 22nd birthday.

"God, I'm so tired and now I have to add another kid to the party?" Arizona rolled her eyes playfully at her son.

Ace shrugged as his mom, "All I want is a case of beer and some cake, I'll be happy."

"Well your birthday isn't for another two days so the beer and cake can wait but we're all going out to dinner tonight. I'm sure we can manage to squeeze one more person at the table." Callie smiled at her son, so excited to have her first born home for his and his siblings' birthdays.

"Squeeze me in? It's my birthday, too, ya know?" Ace scoffed, "I go away to boot camp, follow the family legacy and whatnot, and I have to get squeezed in for my own birthday."

Caia swatted her brother on the chest, "Ya know, for a big, bad Marine, you sure are a baby."

"Says everyone's favorite Robbins child!" Ace laughed as she pulled his sister and began tickling her.

Caia shrugged her brother off, "Not my fault I'm the best."

As Arizona attempted to get her oldest and youngest children's attention, the front door burst open, three, fairly large for their age, teenage boys came running into the house.

"No, Momma's gunna help me first! I'm the youngest!" Elias yelled.

"You're not the youngest, Caia is, moron."

"Yeah! Genius," Axel yelled after his twin brother.

"Well, I'm the youngest boy, that's what matters. And I'm the favorite."

"No one is our favorite!" Callie yelled as the three boys spilled into the living room, "And if you all don't quiet down and take your damn shoes off, we won't like any of you."

Arizona chimed in, "And say hi to your brother."

Elias rushed to his brother's side, giving him a quick hug, "Hi, Ace, welcome home. Momma, will you help me wrap these birthday presents? Please? I'll do the dishes for the next week!"

"Doing the dishes isn't even a chore! We have a dish washer," Dashiel argued, "And besides, I asked Momma before we went out if she'd help me and she said yes."

Arizona turned to Axel, "Aren't you gunna get in on this argument?"

Axel shook his head, "No ma'am, I asked Momma to teach me how to wrap presents at Christmas, I'm pretty sure I got this on my own."

"I take it back, I have a favorite, it's Ax." Arizona laughed as she hugged her son.

"Arizona Danielle!" Callie yelled at her wife.

"I was kidding, jeez, none of you can take a joke." Arizona turned to Dash and Elias, "How about Momma helps one of you and I help the other one?"

"No offense, Mom, but I've seen the way you wrap presents, I'd be better off asking Uncle Alex for help." Elias laughed at the look of shock on his mother's face. "Actually, I could run down the street and ask Aunt Jo for help."

And as fast as all the kids entered the living room, is as fast as they were all gone; Ace presumably heading to his room, Caia and Elias heading for Alex and Jo's, and Axel and Dash heading for the basement while Axel told his twin he'd help wrap the birthday presents.

"Who knew adding a single kid could make the house that much louder?" Arizona laughed as she flopped onto the couch next to her wife.

"You're the one who kept knocking me up, woman," Callie laughed. "Speaking of…"

"Calliope, our youngest kids turn 15 in 16 days, we're closer to 50 than we are to 40, I just don't think adding a baby to the mix would be a good idea, right now."

Callie blinked, "You think I want another baby? You're crazy. I was just thinking, Ace is probably gunna crash, Elias and Caia will be at Alex and Jo's for a while, and it's gunna take Ax forever to teach Dash how to wrap presents. I thought maybe we could head upstairs, have some… alone time?"

"That, my love, is an excellent idea." Arizona stood and pulled her wife into a searing kiss, "Lead the way, Beautiful."

 **And that's a wrap folks. I know a lot of people didn't want it to end, and probably won't like the abrupt ending but I feel like people were getting sick of it and... Yeah. I am working on other stories at the moment so hopefully I'll be posting a new story soonish. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who commented, favorited, and followed this story, it means SO much to me.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Elijah**


End file.
